


Star-Crossed

by hiraethnefarious



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 74th Hunger Games, Angst, Book/Movie 1: The Hunger Games, Drama, Drama & Romance, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Multi, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Primrose Everdeen Lives, Rebellion, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, primrose everdeen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 55,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraethnefarious/pseuds/hiraethnefarious
Summary: Cato and Devon are tributes for the 74th Hunger Games. Cato craved victory at any cost and was raised being force-fed the glory of the Capitol. Soon, he begins to see the corruption which fuels the games themselves.Devon is just trying to protect her brother and survive, but she begins to see the blooming signs of rebellion spreading across the districts.These two opposites are thrown together in the arena, and it will change their lives and intertwine them forever. Neither of them is truly prepared for the games they'll be forced to play and the consequences of their actions.And neither of them are prepared for what comes after; the Victory Tour, the Quarter Quell, and eventually, a revolution. And the face of the revolution will be the most unlikely of people- Primrose Everdeen.Freedom at any cost, right?(originally posted on fanfiction.net)
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, Cato (Hunger Games)/Original Character(s), Cato (Hunger Games)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Two Opposites

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but I do be loving the Hunger Games and I do be loving Cato soooo here u go enjoy xxxooo

From an early age, Cato has been taught to have feelings for no one. There's loyalty towards your own, but that's it. Most people are expandable, with no exceptions.

It is the days of the Reaping. It's early morning, only 5 am. Cato is lying in his bed, his arm folded behind his head as a prop. He's waiting for the sun to rise. Beside him, the quiet and steady breaths of Cerys fill his ear. She is asleep on her stomach, her blonde hair strewn across her shoulders and the pillows. She'll have to leave soon to get ready for the Reaping. However, Cerys isn't a career; she won't volunteer for the games. She's someone who takes care of the careers when they need it; she’s a nurse.

He reaches over and runs his finger over her shoulders, and she stirs under his touch. "What is it?" she murmurs as she slowly opens her sleepy eyes to look at him.

"You should probably get up; you’ll need to be home for the Reaping." He replies. She nods and stretches, her arms cracking as she does so. She kicks off the blankets and stands up slowly, and Cato glances over and drinks up her body’s sight. Meetings like this are not uncommon for the two of them. Cato has had a few women like this before; most District 2 have many sexual relationships. But once Cato started seeing Cerys, he decided to cut off any other relations with his other women. Not because she meant anything to him, she doesn't. At least, that's what he tells himself daily. He doesn't need the complications of multiple women- that's all.

Cerys begins gathering her clothes and dressing slowly because she knows Cato always watches her. She slips into her underwear, then her dark grey bra. She pulls on her black pants and her white shirt before pulling her hair back into a loose bun. Strands of her golden hair fall out and frame her face. He shows no emotion, but that doesn't stop her from tiptoeing over and kneels, leaning forward and waiting until he meets her lips. He makes her wait until she grows impatient and pokes him in his stomach.

"Impatient, are we?" he says, smirking.

"One last time." She whispers. That brings him to meet her instantly. The first time they ever had sex, she said to him before he left because they both thought it would only ever be a one-time thing. That was two years ago. Now, every time one of them goes, that is their parting statement.

Cato reaches up and twists his hand in her hair so he can pull her closer and deepen the kiss. He is not sure if he wants to let go. But he has to. Cerys kisses him once more, very softly, before going to the window and slipping outside. Cato has a ladder propped against the roof, so it's easy for her to climb down. He doesn't say anything to her as she disappears out the window.

He wonders if he will see her again before the Reaping. He's not sure if he wants to because he knows it might make his goodbye harder. Not that she matters, she doesn't- He hates goodbyes.

Unbeknownst to him, there's someone else, who hates goodbyes just as much as he does, who is right now sitting up on a beach in District 4.

Devon sits on the beach, the waves crashing over her toes and causing a shudder to run through her. It's early, and the water is cold, but it's refreshing. She had snuck out of her house to be alone today because her anxieties had kept her awake the entire night. In a few hours, the Reaping will take place, and the 74th Hunger Games will begin.

In her seventeen years, she has managed to avoid being reaped. In the past, District 4 had career tributes. It t is no secret that the Capital's continuous oppression has made the district weary of the Games. One time, being a tribute was an honour. Now, everyone is fearful or angry about it. Rarely does someone volunteer these days. 

Every year, she gets the throat tightening, fear that she will be called. She never trains for the Games. She goes out with the fishermen and repairs the nets or sometimes joins them in the water, and she loves her job.

However, if there was a time, she could just run away and disappear; it would be now. She wishes she could melt into the sea and reappear after the Games drew to an end.

With a heavy sigh, she slumps onto the hard sand. The tide is coming in, and now the water rushes over her legs and soaks her entire lower body. She breathes in the salty air, and it instantly calms her. The worst part about the prospect of going to the games has to say goodbye to the people she loves- her mother and father, her twin brothers, Nino and Spens, and, finally, Ovid. He is her- Something. He loves her; she knows that. Does she love him? She doesn't know. She was always scared to open her heart to someone, and she doesn't know if Ovid has it yet. Even though she has uncertainty towards him, she still doesn't want to say goodbye.

She hates goodbyes.

Cato and Devon are almost complete opposites. He's tall, 6'2, and she stands at a solid 5'5 when standing straight. His eyes are piercing blue, and hers are a soft green. Not a beautiful, bright sea green like Annie Cresta, instead they were the colour of seaweed. Cato is powerful and robust; Devon is quiet and analytical.

There are only three similarities between the boy and the girl. They hide their feelings; they hate goodbyes and, as they both will soon find out, are both tributes in the 74th annual Hunger Games.


	2. Reaping

Cato breathes in as he rubs the soft towel over his face, soaking up the remainder of the water on his face. He has to look his best when he goes to the Capitol. If his name is not chosen initially, Cato will be volunteering, that is decided. He's the strongest person out of his class in the academy, so obviously, his instructors hand-picked him to go into the games.

He tosses the towel into the sink before striding out into his bedroom. He can hear his mother murmuring to his little sister, Valora, in the other room. Valora is only ten, and even though she has been raised in District Two, she doesn't quite understand why her brother has to volunteer. Her mother is trying her best to explain the glory that comes with volunteering, but he can hear his sister arguing. He rolls his eyes at his little sister, who's too stubborn to agree with her mother. He takes his dark grey pants and pulls them on. He feels something in his pocket, and he reaches in and fishes it out and is surprised to find one of Cerys earrings. He smiles at the small amethyst earring, running his thumb over the smooth jewel. He smirks, remembering how the earring came to be in his pocket. After a long day in the academy, Cerys had found him and pulled him outside for a walk before he went home because he was in a horrible mood. After all, he sprained his wrist during training. They wandered through the streets while Cerys did everything she could to make him laugh and succeeded a few times. She finally pulled him into an abandoned warehouse where she kissed him, and her earring fell out and landed on the collar of his jacket. He laughed against her lips as he caught it, then put it into his pocket and made a mental note to give it back to her. He forgot to do it. He slips the earring back into his pocket, just for a little reminder of her.

He sighs and rubs his temples. Ever since he's started his affair with Cerys, he's been trying to remind himself that she doesn't matter, that she's expendable. Victory is the only thing that matters; that's what he's been telling himself for years. He doesn't need a distraction, but he's worried that he has one in her.

He is shaken suddenly out of his thoughts by loud stomping and his door flying open. He jumps and grabs his shirt, holding it in front of his bare chest as his sister stands in the doorway, her arms crossed.

"Jesus Christ, Val!" he snaps at his sister, who doesn't care about the state of dress. She walks in and sits on his bed, staring at him with her bright eyes. She is a female, a miniature version of herself with bright blue eyes and blonde hair.

"I don't want you to go." She says bluntly.

"I have to, Val," he says wearily. He pulls on his white shirt while his sister waits for a longer answer. "When I'll win, I will get a better house for us in Victor's Village. You'll have an amazing life. That's why I have to go to the games." He finishes. He walks over to his mirror and runs his fingers through his hair, but his ten-year-old sister stops him is standing on his bed with her arms trembling.

"I like my life, and I do not want you to go into the games! What if you die?!" she screams at him.

He turns around and walks over to her, reaching for her hand, but she quickly pulls it away from him. "I won't die. I will win, I promise you." He tells her. She looks down, refusing to speak.

"Cato, it's time to go." His mother says from the doorway. He didn't even know she was there.

"Please, Val. I will be going whether you like it or not. Don't let me go on a bad note." He whispers to her. Valora chews on her lip but eventually looks at him and walks forward on the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugs her tightly and lifts her off the mattress.

Before leaving, he pats his pocket one last time, making sure the earring is still there before he walks outside the door with his little sister. The Reaping will soon begin.

o0o

Devon breathes in and out slowly as she walks towards the large group of District Four girls looking eagerly at their District escort. Her name is Librae Rollo, and she radiates Capitol extravagance. Her face is painted blue, with fishes and seashells adorning her golden wig. She is not wearing a dress. Instead, her body is painted blue and gold, with seashells strategically placed on her breasts and only a small net around her waist. Devon can't help but want to gag at the disgusting display.

Devon reaches down and makes sure her grey dress is smooth before looking back at the escort. She feels someone tap her shoulder, and she looks over to see a girl, Delphi. Devon feels a lump in her throat. Last year, Delphi's sister, Devon's friend, was slaughtered on the fifth day of the games by a traitorous tribute from District Two. Everyone pitied the family, and Delphi never recovered. The seventeen-year-old wander around with a vacant look in her eyes most of the time. Devon smiles at her and slips her arm around her shoulder, holding her close.

Tributes from District 4 are non-existent now; as their economy started to drop, people lost their illusion of glory from the games. Especially after last year. Now, everyone keeps their heads down and prays their name isn’t called.

"It'll be okay," she says quietly. The seventeen-year-old doesn't react.

Devon looks over at the boy's side and immediately spots Spens and Nino. The two of them went through a sudden growth spurt last year and now tower at 6'3. Spens nods at her, his eyes dark as he catches sight of Delphi. She and the twins went to the same school, so they knew how bad she became after her sister's mutilation and death. A figure suddenly appears beside Spens, and the curly brown hair gives him away instantly. Ovid looks over at her and smiles. His smile is comforting.

Before she can react, the escort suddenly speaks. "Ah, my darlings, another year is upon us! It is time for the 74th Hunger Games. How exciting!" she squeals. She waits for a response but only gets a few grimaces. So she quickly scurries to the bowl containing the female name. She reaches in, plucks a paper, and then walks back to the microphone. She unfolds it so slowly Devon could scream.

"Okay, now who do we ha- Ah, a familiar name! Delphi Lennox! Come on, sweetheart. Two Lennox's in two years, unbelievable luck!" Librae says excitedly.

Devon's mouth instantly went dry, and her grip tightens on the girl. If Delphi goes into the games, she will die immediately. Her parents will have to bury two of their children. If she lets go of this girl, she'll die. The group of women remain silent and unmoving; no one dares lookup or volunteer in Delphi's place. 

Delphi's legs, instead of moving forward, suddenly buckle, and she sinks to the ground. Devon lets her go and stares at her, but she can hear the Peacekeepers running towards them. She whips around and makes the most spontaneous and the stupidest decision she ever has in her whole life. The words come out of her mouth before she can even process them.

"No, wait! I vol-volunteer as tribute!" she screams and steps in front of Delphi. The girl is only staring at her.

Peacekeepers grab Devon, hauling her up to the stage. The realization of what she has just done slams into her like a train. Librae takes her hand and grins widely. "Now, what is your name?" she asks.

It takes her a moment to be able to speak. So she could instantly scream and volunteer, but she can't say her name now? Fantastic.

"Devon Overwhill," she finally responds.

Librae smiles and then walks over to the boy's bowl, quickly picking the top name. She can only mutter one syllable before someone shouts from the crowd and volunteers. Devon knows the voice instantly. She looks at him moving forward in the group and absentmindedly reaches for him.

Her little fifteen-year-old brother, Spens, has just made as stupid a decision as she did. He joins her on the stage, and she has to resist the urge to tackle him for being such an idiot. He looks like a startled animal when Librae asks for his name.

"Spens Overwhill."

"OH! I bet you two are siblings, am I correct!?" Librae screeches. Spens nods.

"Well, how exciting! District Four, I present you with your two tributes. Devon and Spens Overwhill! Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour." Librae purrs.

A moment later, the two are ushered off the stage, and Devon takes this moment to yell at her brother. "What the hell are you doing? Why did you volunteer!?" she screams as she's dragged into the room where her family can say goodbye.

"I couldn't let you go in alone!" he yells in response as he is shoved into his room.

"Shit…" Devon groans as she collapses on the chair. Her little brother is going into the Hunger Games. If he dies, no, he won't die. It won't happen.

The door opens, and her mother, father, and other brother come streaming inside. A flurry of the three of them suddenly shouting questions suddenly fills the air.

"Why did you volunteer?!"

"What about Spens? Can you keep an eye on him?"

"You don't fight, what are you going to do!?"

"Stop!" she screams and covers her ears. The three immediately stop, and her mother is sobbing. She feels all three pairs of arms wrap around her. She can feel tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"You'll be okay… we know it," Nino responds. She can feel him shaking.

A peacekeeper comes in all too soon and rips them away. Before he's thrown out the door, Nino says one last thing to her. "Please watch out for him! And stay safe!"

There's one last person who visits her. She is pacing the room when he comes in. He doesn't say a word before pulling her into his arms. She breathes in his familiar scent of sea salt, spicy cologne, and fresh linen as he holds her against his chest.

"Why did you do that, Dev?" Ovid asks as he rubs her back.

"I had to. Delphi would have died if she went up," She responds. "I don't know if I can do this…" she whispers.

"Stop it," he says instantly and holds her at arm's length to look at her in the eyes. "You're up against people from District One and Two, don't try and fight them. You take Spens, and you run. Run. Run until you come up with a plan. Stay away from those tributes, especially Two. We know how brutal they are. You're smart, and you can avoid them and come up with a plan to win."

The door opens, and Ovid tenses. He grabs her face and kisses her, but then the Peacekeeper grabs his arm and begins hauling him outside.

"Dev, I'll be here when you come back!" he yells before the door slams shut.

Devon swallows hard and sits down on the chair. She's shaking. Her family is gone; Ovid is gone. Now all she can focus on is Spens. He has to come out of the games. If she dies, she dies, but he can't. He has to live.

o0o

Cato leans against the wall, waiting for the last person to come into his room. His parents and sister just left. There were no teary-eyed goodbyes, just stiff good luck from his parents and a lingering hug from Val.

The door opens, and he sees the blonde hair instantly. He smiles, and Cerys smiles back. Her hair is loose over her shoulders, and her red dress is his favourite on her. She walks towards him and throws her arms around him. He hugs her tightly around the waist.

"I'll be fine." He says gruffly.

"I know," she answers. She steps back, and Cato kisses her forehead.

"I still have your earring, by the way. I'm sorry I didn't give it back to you." He says and goes to reach into his pocket, but she stops his hand.

"Keep it. It can be a good luck charm." She says softly. Then she looks up and smiles. "One last time?" she says. He takes her face in his hand and kisses her without another word.

The Peacekeeper walks in, and Cato knows he has to let go but doesn't want to. Cerys looks back at him once more. "Good luck. Come back."

And with that, the blonde girl is gone.

o0o

"Cato, come here!" Clove calls from the coach train car. They've been ushered in the car, and Cato was examining the rooms before he heard his friend call for him. Cato and Clove have been friends since they were seven.

"What is it?" he answers as he joins her in the room.

"Here are the other tributes." She says and nods to the TV. He sits down and watches the Reaping's, from District One to Twelve. Nothing too interesting. A glamour girl from One, a limp boy from Three. Two siblings who volunteered from Four. A tiny girl from Eleven, and, for once, a volunteer from Twelve.

"What do you think of them?" Clove asks as she flips her black ponytail over her shoulder.

"Nothing special. You can have the first pick on who you want to kill," he says and then begins walking back to his room. He reaches into his pocket and takes hold of the earring, holding it tightly.

He allows himself to think about Cerys, but only for a second. His next thought is who he will kill in the arena. Last year, the male tribute from Two slaughtered the female tribute from four in one of the most brutal deaths ever witnessed in the games, but he knows he could do far worse. He looks out the window at the blur of green outside. Maybe this year, he can make it his goal to outshine last year's tribute. He can recreate the scene and show the Capitol what real brutality is. He almost pities that District Four volunteer. She has no idea what's in store for her once he gets his hands on her.


	3. Chariots

Devon sits in the dining car, fiddling with the ends of her hair. She had taken her hair out of the elaborate bun it was in during the Reaping, and now it hangs in loose waves around her shoulders. Finnick Odair and Mags, two of Victors of District Four and their now Mentors, are sitting down. Finnick is talking softly to Spens, as he will be his personal mentor, and Mags will be Devon's. Mags had disappeared, but soon the quiet footsteps reappear. Mags doesn't speak very much, and when she does, Devon has to strain to hear her, but she doesn't mind listening to the seventy-nine-year-old. Mags are wiser than most.

"Whatdoyoudo?" Mags mumbles as she sits down with a hot cup of tea in her hands. It takes Devon a moment to understand what she had said.

"I go out on the boats; I just help with the nets," Devon answers, looking at Mags. The elder looks deep in thought and taps her finger off the rim of the cup.

"Nets, nets, nets, nets." She mumbles in one quick breath. Devon waits for an answer, but Mags remains silent and then stands up and leaves without saying a word. She raises her eyebrows as she watches the woman go, but then she hears Finnick clear his throat to get her attention.

"She'll be back, don't worry. She just needs to get her mind together." Finnick tells her, a small smile forming on his lips. It's not hard to understand why Finnick is the capitol darling from Four. His skin is bronze, and his eyes are so bright you can see them from across the room. He's… captivating.

Devon nods, standing up, and making her way to her room. Dinner will be served in twenty minutes, and she's decided to get into something more comfortable. Her long-sleeved grey dress is too tight and formal for her taste. Her room is large and accommodating, with a bathroom attached. She goes to the wardrobe and finds numerous supplies off shirts, pants, skirts and anything else one could want.

It takes her a moment to unbutton the numerous buttons running down the front of her dress, but eventually, she does it, and it falls into a pile of grey on the floor. Instead, she opts for a pair of loose blue silk pants. She finds a white sleeveless top that crisscrosses over her midriff. These are like the clothes she wears home, out on the boats, and feels far more comfortable in them.

She leaves her hair down and pads back to the dining car barefoot. Spens is still talking to Finnick about the games. Finnick gestures to the seat beside him, and she sits crossed-legged and listens to the victor.

"What about getting sponsors? Or allies?" Spens asks him, biting his lip after he finishes speaking.

Finnick smirks. "For sponsors, you have to be as charming as you can. Once we spruce you up with better clothes, you should be fine," he says, then glances over to Devon. "You need to work on your posture and your general attitude. Don't be so slouchy." He says as he reaches over and puts his hand over her back, giving it a soft nudge so she'll straighten up. She does so and then puts her feet on the floor, sitting correctly. Finnick leans back, sizing her up before nodding approvingly and continuing with his advice. "Both of you know that having allies is technically illegal, but that hasn't stopped any alliances from forming. However, both of you saw what happened last year with the tribute from Two. My advice would be to stay away from them this year. They're too dangerous to be trusted. If anything, stick together in the beginning." He instructs.

"What about at the end?" Devon interjects quickly.

Finnick looks at her solemnly before finally answering. "There's only one winner."

o0o

Cato walks off the train, Clove close behind them. They were one of the first Districts to arrive in the Capitol, and a flurry of Capitol citizens was waiting for them. White faces painted lips, and bright wigs swarm in front of his eyes.

"I hate them." Clove mutters behind him.

Cato glances back and raises his finger to his lips, silencing her. These people will be their sponsors, and if they hear Clove, their chances to be sponsored could be cut in half. Enobaria and Brutus quickly usher them through the crowd. Enobaria's grip on his arm is so tight that his circulation may be cut off. Suddenly, the crowd erupts into screams and swarm towards the tracks because another train has arrived.

Cato pulls Enobaria to a halt and turns around, interested to see which pair of tributes arrived now. The District number on the train is covered, but a moment later, he sees Finnick Odair stride off the train steps, smiling and waving, which drives the crowd even crazier. They began screaming his name widely.

Following behind him is the male tribute. Cato sizes him up, taking note of his size. The boy is nearly as tall as he is, but the look of fright on his face gives him away almost instantly. The swarm of people is scaring him. Standing behind is little Mags, who shuffles quickly to join Finnick. Lastly, the girl walks off the train. She must be the sister and the female tribute- Cato remembers seeing her on the stage. She looks caught off guard by the swarm of Capitol citizens and freezes in her spot. Her eyes are darting back and forth through the crowd, but Finnick has come back to her. He slips his arm over her shoulders and whispers something in her ear before turning back to the group himself and smiling. The girl flicks her hair back and gives an uneasy smile and a small wave before Finnick begins towing her through the crowd.

"Cato, move. You can size them up later." Enobaria snaps and shoves him forward.

Clove slips in beside him and smirks. "Got your eyes on them?" his partner asks, turning back and glaring at the boy from Four.

Cato smirks and nods. "I need to outdo last year."

o0o

Devon sits garbed in a silk robe, waiting for her stylist to come into the room. Tonight is the opening ceremony, and it is the first chance for the Capitol to get a good look at the tributes. Devon is lucky; District Four stylists are usually very good at their job and don't make their tributes look idiots. She tucks her legs under her and begins fiddling with the end of her braids. She makes a mental note that she needs to stop that.

The door slides open, and a woman walks in. Her head is bald and has been tattooed with beautiful flowers and vine designs. It's bursting with colour and life. Her face has been lightly sprayed with an iridescent shimmer, her lips are burgundy, and her eyes are golden, most likely done with contacts. She's wearing a simple red dress that falls to the floor. She smiles at her before taking the empty seat.

"Hello, Devon. My name is Eta. I am your stylist." She says softly.

"It's nice to meet you," Devon responds. She doesn't know what else to say, so she just clamps her hands shut and looks down at the floor.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Eta asks, leaning down so she can try and look into her eyes. "I realize the circumstances you're in are rather upsetting, but I promise I'll do my best to take care of you while you're here." She adds.

Devon looks up and smiles. This small show of care is comforting for her, even if she knows she's going to be thrown into the arena with her brother soon.

"Stand up, let me look at you," Eta says and gestures to the pedestal in the middle of the room. Full-length mirrors surround the pedestal. Eta removes the robe and circles Devon, overserving her naked body. Like all the other tributes, she was washed, plucked free of hair and groomed before sent to their stylist. Eta runs her long fingers through Devon's tresses before finally speaking.

"I have a few ideas for you, sweetheart. Would you be opposed to a new piercing?" she asks and then points to her nose. Devon raises her eyebrows but nods; she has to trust her stylist. Eta continues talking. "I believe each of the Districts has a special element. One, it's jewels. Eleven is nature, Twelve is coal, Five is electricity, and it's water for you. Do you work on the water back home?" she asks.

"Yes, I go out on the boats and help repair the nets and tools."

"Do you swim a lot?" Eta asks as she continues looking over her body.

"Yes. I'm usually in the water every day. I love it." Devon responds, remembering the safe feeling the water brings to her.

Eta smiles. "My plan for you is to make it look like you have just come out of it. Your home is water. That's what you, and your brother, will be remembered as; you'll be the sea jewels."

Two hours later, Eta has made true to her promise. Devon is again standing in front of the mirror, but this time she is not naked; she is in her costume. Her hair has been unbraided, and instead, is loose behind her back. The top of her head has been slicked back with gel, which shimmers with glitter in the light. Her entire body is covered in sparkling dust, and her lips are painted blue. Her nose now has a silver hoop in it. The dress she's wearing is made out of white gauzy material, and is almost see-through, and is wrapped around her body, ending just above her ankles. It is fastened around her waist with a belt made out of seashells. It looks like she was washed up on the beach by a wave.

"How did I do?" Eta asks, smiling at her work.

"I'm very impressed," Devon admits.

Spens is brought in a moment later. Not only did his stylist stick to the water theme as well, but it's clear that both stylists decided to make sure it was obvious they were siblings. His nose is pierced with an identical hoop, his pants are made out of the same material, and his body makeup is similar. Both he and Devon have similar colouring, dark hair and golden skin from years spent in the sun and the water, but they look more alike than ever. They could be twins in the family. He stands up beside Devon and nods approvingly.

"Nino is going to laugh at us," he mutters as he takes in the look of their sparkling skin and matching clothes.

"At least I'm covered," she jokes as she points to his exposed torso. They decided against giving him a shirt.

Finnick walks in with Mags and immediately smiles and congratulates the stylists. "Good job. They should be memorable."

Mags points to a table of food in the room and gestures for the two to eat, and they don't need to be told twice. District Four is lucky, they have more food than most Districts, but it's not overly bountiful. Devon takes a piece of fruit, but then Finnick quickly knocks it out of her hand.

"Nope. You'll ruin your makeup, and we don't have hours to reapply it. You can eat after, and besides, we have to go." He says and points to the door. Devon sighs but does as she's told, with Spens following behind her.

"What do you think the other tributes will be like?" he asks her as they get into the elevator.

"Don't get too close to them; we're all here for the same reason, Spens. It's not to make friends." She answers. Her tall brother nods but looks sad. Devon wishes that he didn't volunteer. He's too soft, too innocent to be in this place.

o0o

Cato stands beside his Chariot horses, gently running his hands over the animal's smooth neck. He's always liked horses. The strong yet majestic animals are admirable to him. It's time for the parade, and both he and Clove are ready to be presented. He's in the armour of silver, complete with a matching headpiece. He and Clove look like warriors, which they are. Clove is leaning against the chariot, eyeing up the tributes.

"I want the girl from Seven; her face annoys me." She says bitterly as she glares at the tribute. Cato glances over and looks at her. Her nose seems too broad for her face.

"She's all yours," he answers.

"Heads up, One is coming over." Clove groans as the girl from District One struts over. She's dressed in a pink glittery gown, and her face is painted silver and her hair fastened with jewels.

"Hello, I saw you at the reaping. My name is Glimmer," she says, smiling widely. Her blonde hair is draped over her shoulder as she waits for me to answer.

She reminds me of a bit of Cerys in appearance. Expect this girl radiates extravagance and a need for attention. Cerys never did.

"Cato," he finally answers.

"I look forward to being your ally, Cato." She says before walking back to her partner.

He's still stroking the horse's smooth neck, and he hears the elevator doors open. District Eleven walks out; the boy is tall and robust. He glares at Cato before moving. The girl beside him is small. Cato knows she'll die instantly in the arena.

Next to arrive is the tributes from Twelve. Cato looks at the girl, the volunteer. She's become quite famous in the past few hours. She's dressed entirely in black and appears to be somewhat underwhelming. He takes a final look at the tributes. Most are scared; others are doing their best to put on a calm face. The costumes are decent.

"Time to go, Cato," Enobaria calls from the chariot. She has Clove positioned already and is doing a final observation of her outfit. She taps the girl's chin, and Clove holds it higher. Cato joins Clove and rolls her shoulders back, keeping his head high. He has to give the Capitol the show they want.

The horses begin moving, and soon they're in the streets of the Capitol, and the deafening screams fill his ears. He raises his arms, as does Clove, and he can see his reflection in the reflective flags surrounding the street. He and Clove look threatening, precisely what they had hoped to achieve. The camera then goes to District Three, dressed in ridiculous silver headpieces, which are almost three feet high. Cato has to bite back a laugh. Behind them, the District Four tributes. Cato is still watching the reflective flags out of the corner of his eye when they pass by. They're both glittering in the firelight and have blue painted on their faces. They're matching in every way; the stylists decided to play up the sibling aspect. The boy is smiling and even waves, causing the crow to erupt. They love him. The girl is smiling and holding her head at an angle, smiling almost flirtatiously. It's a stupid approach yet seems to work, and the crowd goes wild.

He continues watching the parade until the chariot eventually stops at the square, where Snow is standing and waiting to deliver his speech. Snow is a thin, white-haired man who reminds Cato of a snake.

"Welcome, welcome. Tributes, we welcome you…"

Cato glances around as the president speaks. These tributes look weak; there are only a few he's apprehensive about in the arena. Cato will win the 74th Hunger Games; he knows it. He won't let anyone get in the way.

o0o

Spens and Devon take the crystal elevator up to their floor in the Training Center. Devon is beginning to grow uncomfortable in all the makeup and wants nothing more than to scrub off the glitter and lipstick and remove the constricting dress. She lets out a groan, and Finnick snaps his fingers at her.

"Stop complaining. You two have an hour before dinner; get changed." He tells them as the elevator door slides open. Devon reaches down and begins untying the belt before she even reaches her room, but she struggles with the intricate accessory. Mags has quietly followed her and taps on her shoulder, and then she leans down and easily undoes the belt. She lets the belt drop to the ground before going to the back of the dress and undoing the laces, and Devon, the constricting feeling around her ribs, finally goes away, and she lets out a big breath. Mags points to the bathroom and then walks out of the bedroom.

"Thank you!" Devon calls out before walking to the bathroom. She slips out of the dress and lets it fall to the ground before stepping into the shower. She sets the settings to warm water and walks in, grabbing a broad shower brush as she does so. The glitter slowly washes off her body as she scrubs, and the glittering water swirls down the drain. After the glitter is scrubbed off her skin and her hair is clean, she walks out of the shower and feels like herself. She looks in the mirror and sees her reflection. Water droplets cover her, and she looks like she just came out of the ocean.

She dries off, slips back into her dark blue harem pants and white shirt. They're the most comfortable thing she has and reminds her of home. She ties her wet hair into a bun on top of her head and then walks out to join her mentors and Spens in the room. She also finds Librae, her escort, sitting at the table as well. She's ditched the gold paint in favour of bright pink, with a navy wig and a blue dress completely covered in blue roses. She grins widely when Devon finally sits down beside Spens.

"Ah, here you are! We were all waiting for you. Bring on the dinner," she says and gestures to the Avox's waiting to bring in the meal.

"You two have new nicknames from the parade," Finnick says as he sips his sparkly blue drink.

Spens looks up, his mouth full of salad. He looks like a chipmunk. "What are they?" he asks when he swallows.

Finnick glances at Devon first, smirking. "Your stylist did well. You're the sea jewel," he replies, then turns to Spens. "As for you, young man. You're very popular, and you've been named the son of Poseidon."

Spens is in shock, and Devon grins. He's becoming a favourite, which means he may get lots of sponsors. As the meal continues, Finnick and Librae chatter while Devon talks to Spens and Mags. She notices that Spens's dark locks are just as wet as hers are, and she raises an eyebrow.

"Did you take a shower?" she asks.

He shakes his head as he rips off a hunk of lamb. It takes him a moment to answer. "There's a swimming pool here, did you know? It's on the first floor, by the training rooms." He answers.

She smiles and raises a spoonful of tomato soup to her lips, but then she drops it. She wants to see the pool; she can eat in her room tonight. Her nerves are beginning to get to her. Since she may be dead in a week, she wants to spend as much time in the water.

"I'll be back in a while," she says quickly before getting up and walking out, ignoring Finnick's call to wait. He can find her later and get mad at her then. She gets into the elevator and presses the button for the bottom floor. She goes down, not wanting to look into the District apartments. She doesn't want to draw unwanted attention. However, she fails as the elevator nears District Two, it comes to a sudden halt. She nearly falls but grabs the rail to steady herself. Her eyes flicker to the door, which slides open.

Standing in the doorway is the tall, stormy eye tribute from District Two. His eyes meet hers, and only one thought goes through her mind: I'm looking into the eyes of a killer.

He doesn't enter the elevator right away. His eyes sweep over her body, examining her frame, clothes, everything. He steps in, and the door slides shut behind him. She's backed up against the crystal wall so much the metal handle digs painfully into her back. He takes one step closer to her and then speaks in a low and icy tone.

"Hello, sea jewel."

Cato's eyes stare at the District Four girl, who's glaring at him. He crosses his arms over his chest as the elevator starts moving again, but she refuses to say a word.

"Not talkative?" he asks again.

"I don't usually associate with people from District Two," she snaps. The elevator has reached its destination, but as the door slides open, Cato steps in front of it and spreads out both his arms, so he's completely blocking the doorway. He's so massive it doesn't take much for him to accomplish this.

"Why? You don't even know me." He replies. He doesn't actually care about her attitude towards him, but he is curious to see if she'll reveal anything about herself.

She tries to shove past him, but he easily blocks her then pushes her backwards with one quick movement. She sighs angrily before answering him. "I still remember what happened last year, with that monster you called a tribute, from your District. I have no interest in talking to another one of you." She spits out.

He snorts before finally standing up and turning sideways, letting her run out. It only then hits up that he's curious where she's going. She continues down the hallway before making a sudden left turn into the pool area. Ah, he should have known.

He reaches into his pocket and retrieves the amethyst earring. He holds it in his hand tightly. He misses her touch. He puts the earring back into his pocket and pushes the District Two girl from his mind, and looks back down at the pool. He's not done with that sea girl yet.

He walks quickly down the hallway and then pushes the door to the pool open. The metal door flies free, and he gets a look at the pool for the first time. The room isn't like the training room, no grey paint for metal features anywhere. Instead, it's covered completely in the brownstone. Plants and vines are sprouting from the ceilings, and the pool is long. the water is clear, and the stone tiles are visible underneath. There's a waterfall on the opposite end of the pool, making the water bubble and keeps it in constant motion. This must be designed to be the most realistic representation of what could be in the arena. The smell of water, plants and wet rocks fills the air.

He looks down and sees where the District Four girl is standing, by the waterfall. She's turned still and is staring at him. "Why are you here?" she calls out.

Cato takes another look around before answering. "I've never been here before," he begins walking towards the waterfall, and the girl turns and looks for a way to run, but Cato holds up his hand. "I'm not going to hurt you, kid. I came here to win and, doing anything to you would hurt my chances. None of that will matter when we enter the games, though." He tells her.

She rolls her eyes before walking over to the edge of the pool. She dips her toes in. "I want to go swimming. Are you planning on staying here?" she snaps at him.

"There's no law saying I have to leave. The training rooms are open to all tributes." He answers in an equally bitter tone.

She doesn't answer before taking one swift movement and diving into the water. Cato watches as the girl, fully clothed, swims underwater for a long while. She disappears under the waterfall before finally emerging in the corner. Her hair has come loose of the bun and is now floating around her. Her white shirt sticks to her every curve and dent of her torso. She tilts her head and looks mad.

"I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't watch me." She growls, crossing her arms over her chest as she kicks with her feet to keep herself afloat.

"Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?" he asks. He kneels at the edge of the pool, making sure not to break eye contact with her the entire time. Her green eyes flicker back and forth, and she presses herself even more against the stone ledge behind her.

"Yes, it does, actually!" she exclaims. She begins swimming to the opposite end of the pool, and he watches. When she finally reaches the other end of the pool, she looks back at him. "Do you even swim?" she asks.

He rolls his eyes before answering. "I swim. District Two, remember? We do everything." He scoffs.

"Is being incredibly cocky also a required trait?" she snaps back. He smirks.

"You're a feisty little thing," he tells her.

Her cheeks puff out, and she glares at him. "Don't talk to me like I'm some girl who will swoon over you. Now, unless you're here to swim, can you just please fuck off and leave me alone?" she snaps at him. He can tell she's flustered and angry. It only makes him smile even more and encourages him to continue irritating her- interested to see how she'll react.

He stands up before diving in the water. It doesn't take him long to reach her, despite the fact she's at the other end of the pool. His strokes are powerful and quick. She's trying to scramble out of the water by the time he gets there, and he grabs her submerged ankle and holds it under the water, so she's stuck in it.

"Hey, get off!" she yells and tries to kick him.

"Am I bothering you?" he snorts and tightens his grip. She stops struggling and looks at him, her face screwed up with anger.

"Why are you doing this?" she sighs and finally manages to sit on the ledge, despite the fact her ankle is still firmly clasped in his wrist.

"You're reactions are too easy. It's funny." He answers. He used to tease Cerys all the time, but not to this extent. At first, he did, but then she started returning his banter. This girl's responses are fiery compared to Cerys.

She doesn't do anything for a second before she kicks herself off the ledge and tackles him, knocking him backwards, so he falls in the water, her body on top of his. He's so caught off guard he releases his grip on her ankle. She kicks his abdomen, which propels her up to the surface. He opens his eyes under the water and sees her looking back down at him, her green eyes looking at his and her dark hair floating like a cloud around her body. In the next second, she has pulled herself out of the water and is running out of the pool-room by the time he's come up for air.

"Leave me alone." She says from the doorway before disappearing.

He snorts. So, that's the sea jewel from District Four. Too quick to anger, a good swimmer but not a threat in the arena. She might as well have a target painted on her back, just for him.


	4. Training and Interviews

Devon sits down on the luxurious blue couch, her legs brought up to her torso. She's eating a decadent, sugar-laden roll that makes her lips stick together. It's early; the sun only rose an hour ago. She had trouble sleeping that night. Meeting the tribute from District Two made her uncomfortable and almost sick to her stomach. She felt like the games were even closer to her now.

"Why are you up so early?"

Finnick Odair is standing behind her, dressed in a loose white shirt and turquoise pants. He looks like he belongs in the ocean. He walks over and takes a seat beside her, sipping on a steaming cup of green liquid.

"What is that?" she asks as she peers into the cup. It's unrecognizable to her.

"Green tea," he answers and blows the steam, so it clouds around her nose. It almost smells like grass to her. "Where did you go last night? Don't do that again." He says firmly. His eyes are burrowing into hers, and she has to look away from his penetrating glare.

"I went to the pool," she admits, chewing on her lip. Finnick sighs but doesn't reprimand her anymore. He spent a lot of time in the pool during his own time in the games; he found the water incredibly comforting. Most tributes from their district do.

"Your clothes are laid out on your bed for you for training. You'll need to go down in a few hours. If Spens doesn't wake up in the next hour, get him. Eta will come up before you two go down and make sure you're presentable," he tells her, sizing up the girl in front of him. Her large white pajamas completely engulf her frame, and her hair is plastered across her face, knotted and coarse. If he used one word to describe her, it would be a mess. He hopes Eta can neaten up her appearance.

Eta arrives in the apartment for an hour and a half later. Spens is awake, but just barely, and looks like he's about to fall asleep over his cup of hot chocolate. His dark, messy hair is strewn every which way. He and Devon certainly are a matching set, but today they look like they were collected off the streets of District Four.

"Ah. Alright, Devon, you're first. Let the son of Poseidon wake up a bit more before we groom him," Eta instructs as she gestures to the bedrooms. Devon nods and stands up, taking a green apple with her as she quickly follows her stylist. Eta is dressed in a simple black see-through tunic and shiny leather trouser, with black kohl liner around her eyes and navy, sparkly lipstick. She looks fierce.

It takes Eta almost an hour to brush out the tangles and knots in her hair. When she finally finishes, she gets Devon to change into her training outfit. Each set of tributes have their unique training clothes. For District Four, it's a sea-green, sleeveless shirt with black leggings and black boots. The shirt has a very subtle shimmer to it. Eta finishes the look with the top half of her hair tied into a tight ponytail, but the rest remains loose around her shoulders.

"Are you ready?" Finnick asks. She did not even notice him come in.

"What will the training be like?" she asks as she steps down from the pedestal and walks over to him. A sleepy Spens is shoved into the room, already dressed in his matching tunic and pants.

"I already told Spens what I want him to work on- as for you, focus mainly on ropes and nets. You have the most experience with that thanks to your job. Don't act scared, keep your head up, and focus on learning as much as you can. And remember, you and Spens already have captured some attention from the Capitol. That may cause you to be targeted for the other tributes. Be careful, don't be stupid, and keep your head down for now. You can truly show off at the interviews." He says, and he's not smiling this time. He looks serious.

Spens walks over, joining Devon and Finnick's eyes up to his set of siblings. He wonders if they'll survive, and if so, for how long.

o0o

o0o  
Cato crosses his arms across his chest, waiting for Atala to finish talking. She's been droning on about not killing the other tributes before the games start, and then she begins explaining the different weapons and equipment. It's the second day of training, and she's practically repeating the same thing she said yesterday.

He looks over at the other tributes, seeing the girl from Twelve first. Her grey eyes flicker momentarily to him, but then she shakes her head and looks back at Atala. Cato keeps exploring the other tributes, from Glimmer to her partner Marvel, the skinny boy from Six, and the massive boy from Eleven. The little girl standing beside him is around the same size as Val, and it makes him let out a small breath. He wonders if this girl has a brother back home. He will be pacing around and waiting for the fate of his sister to be revealed. As emotionless as his demeanor is on the outside, Cato can't lie and say he wouldn't be doing the same thing in that situation.

But that doesn't matter here- that girl will be killed, probably in the bloodbath. Her curly hair will be covered in red. Maybe he will be the one who does it.

Devon watches as Spens clumsily tries to handle a dagger, something he's never touched before. She snorts as the blade tumbles out of his hand.

"Oh, shut up." He mutters as he picks it up again. He looks over at the girl from District 2, who is quickly throwing blades into the awaiting dummies, and he swallows hard. Devon sees it and shakes her head before giving him a gentle push back to his target.

"Don't focus on them; just focus on you." She whispers. He smiles and nods, but the fear is still evident in his face.

She leaves him to his practicing and walks over to the corner of the room that houses various ropes and nets. She picks one up and relishes the feeling because it's so like home to her. She barely noticed that there was already a girl there- the one from District Twelve. Both girls raise their eyebrows at each other in surprise.

"Oh, sorry." Devon mumbles.

"No, it's fine." The other girl responds before dropping the rope and beginning to walk away, but Devon raises her voice first.

"I'm Devon," she says.

The other girl raises her eyebrows again before responding. She didn't expect to speak to any of the tributes. "Katniss."

Devon gives a small smile as Katniss leaves. She doesn't know why she wanted to talk to her; maybe she wanted some sense of normality like any other introduction instead of one made in the Hunger Games.

o0o

"I don't want to do that stupid interview," Clove whines as she picks up another knife and sends it whizzing through the air where it eventually lodges itself into the dummy. Cato rolls his eyes as he watches his younger counterpart throw knives through the air. The day of training has come to an end, and he is almost ready to drag Clove back to the apartment to get ready for the interviews.

"We have to go, Clove. It's all part of the games," he says and begins scanning the training arena, noticing most of the tribute has already left. Without a doubt, they need more grooming, especially those from lower districts. He looks up and sees their mentors, Brutus and Enobaria walking in. He notices that Brutus has decided to shave off his dark hair, and is now bald. Enobaria has her long black hair in tight cornrows. The little girl from District Eleven is quickly walking with her mentor, but they have to pass by the two terrifying victors on their way out. Enobaria snarls and bars her teeth at the small girl, snapping her jaw as she does so. The little girl almost runs out of the arena, too scared to stay anywhere close to the victor.

"Come on, time to go. The stylists are waiting for you," Brutus instructs as he reaches his tributes. Clove wrinkles her nose as she raises her arm to throw another knife, but Brutus reaches forward and grabs her wrist, shaking his head.

"Fine." Clove sneers and drops the knife and follows Brutus out of the arena, Cato, and Enobaria, on her heels.

"Did anyone seem threatening?" Eobaria asks him, her dark eyes looking out at the small grouping of remaining tributes in the arena.

"No. I can beat them all." He says confidently, grinning as he thinks of the victory that will soon be his, and he will make that very clear in the interview tonight.

o0o

"Hold still," Eta says as she yanks a thick comb through Devon's hair. She hears rips as the tough knots finally give up as the comb gets the best of them. Mags is sitting beside them because she sent away Eta's assistant, who was etching patterns on Devon's arm. Mags did not like how the assistant was doing it, so she decided to do it herself. Her old, wrinkled hands are working wonders on Devon's skin with her small brush. Metallic blue lines appear in the shapes of waves and water lilies and seaweed. Devon can see that Mags is doing her best to keep her right hand from shaking.

Once again, Devon and Spens are in similar attire. His hair has been slicked back, and he's wearing a light blue suit with a gold undershirt. The cufflinks and buttons are made out of small seashells. Her strapless overdress is the same lightweight blue material, with a golden undress beneath the thin material and seashells adorn her many braids. There's not blue makeup this time. Instead, both tributes are dusted in gold powder. They almost resemble glittering sand.

Finnick has already instructed them on how he wanted them to act. For Spens, he wants him to act sweet and innocent and almost bashful. That should get most of the Capitol women to swoon for him. For Devon, he wants her to act nonchalant, laid back, and perhaps a bit flirtatious if it calls for it. This performance could make her have an almost confident appearance, even though he knows that neither of his tributes possesses any confidence. But perhaps with this interview, they'll get sponsors.

o0o

Cato watches Glimmer, the dazzling blonde, schmooze her way through her interview. He can't help but let his mind wander back to Cerys when he sees this blonde. He never thought he would miss Cerys as much as he does and he's annoyed about it. This girl has too much of a grip on his heart, and he knows it. But as much as he tries to stop thinking about her, he can't. The blonde girl with her bright eyes consumes his thoughts until he realizes it's his time to take his place on the stage with the famous Caesar Flickerman.

He walks out, and the bright lights are so dazzling that his eyes take a moment to adjust, then the deafening screaming of the crowd fills his ears. Caesar decked out in a midnight blue suit with twinkling lights, and his wig is dark blue. He has a huge grin plastered on his face, and his teeth are so fake.

"Ah, Cato! Welcome, welcome!" Caesar screams and hops up, running over to Cato and grabbing his hand. Cato smirks but chooses not to react any farther. The approach that Brutus told him to go with was intimidating and cocky. He sits on the chair, sending another smirk to the crowd, which causes many women to scream and cry for him.

"Well, well. You seem to be stealing hearts tonight. How was your experience been so far?" Caesar asks, with a smile.

"Incredible. I am just ready to get into the arena and make my District proud," Cato replies as he crosses his leg and holds his chin up high.

"Wow, so you're more than prepared then?" Caesar asks, throwing his hands up in fake shock.

"I'm prepared, vicious; I'm ready to go." He says with a cocky smile plastered on his face.

The rest of the interview goes along without a hitch. By the end of it, the Capitol is eating out of Cato's palm. He has many sponsors, half the women of the Capitol are in love with him, and the rest is utterly convinced that he will win the 74th Hunger Games.

o0o

Devon and Spens wait for their turn in the interview chair. Glimmer, who has already finished her highly flirtatious and sexual interview, is looking at Spens. She smiles and tilts her head, and then walks over. Her grin spreads as she reaches him.

"Hi, we haven't been introduced yet." She says, flashing her dazzling smile even wider as she holds her perfectly polished hand out to the tall fifteen-year-old. Spens immediately gets flustered, and the tips of his ears turn red.

"I'm Spens," he mutters as he shakes her hand quickly.

"You and I are supposed to be allies, is that something you'll consider?" she asks, that smile still plastered on her face.

Devon is staring at her, and Spens quickly looks to Devon for an answer. Before Devon can say anything, a man ushers her out on to the stage. The only thing she can do is shake her head before the stage lights blind her. The only thing she can think of is what Spens said to Glimmer. What if he said yes? She's not joining the careers, not after last year. But if Spens said yes, she couldn't leave her brother either.

o0o

Cato watches the big screen as the sea jewel takes her seat, looking around nervously as she does so. He snorts at this action. It makes her look weak. Before he can watch anymore, Clove comes bursting through the doors. She has her orange dress hiked up to her thighs, and her pale face holds a smirk.

"Glimmer just asked the District Four boy to be allies." She said. She knew of Cato's plan to outshine last year's death, and this could bring him even closer to that task.

"Interesting. What did the kid say?" Cato asks Clove as his eyes return to the screen. The District Four girl seemed to have calmed down a bit and is now talking relatively quickly to Caesar.

"He said he would have to consult his sister first. She didn't seem fond of the idea before she went on stage," Clove points out, nodding in the direction of the screen.

"She'll need convincing. I'll visit her." Cato says with a smirk.

"What makes you think she'll want anything to do with you?" Clove asks with her arms crossed across her chest.

"I met her already. I'll convince her it's for the best way for her brother to survive; she won't be able to say no to that." He tells her, and Clove nods.

"You're still going to kill her, right?" she asks, furrowing her brows.

Cato brushes his fingers across his companion's shoulder before looking back to the screen. The girl smiles and tilts her head, the gold on her skin shimmering even brighter in the stage lights. "Of course, I am. The Capitol needs a show, and nothing will stop me from giving them one."

The girl's time is up, and she stands up, waving to the crowd before walking backstage, where he was watching the screen. Finnick Odair and Mags are waiting for her, and Mags clutches her arm as soon as she reaches them. She glances up and meets Cato's eyes before quickly looking away angrily. He smirks at her before walking over to the group. Finnick has walked out, scanning the screen as Spens takes his place. He sees Mags tighten her grip on Devon's arm, who immediately stiffens as she considers the District Two boy. As Cato walks past her, he stops, just for a second. His lips go to her ear, and she shivers, but before she has the chance to push him away, he speaks.

"Hope I'll see you at the pool tonight, sea jewel."


	5. Swimming

The interviews are over and Cato is sitting on the edge of the pool, his feet submerged in the cool water. He's been waiting for over an hour to see if the girl would show up, but alas there has been no sign of her. He is tempted to go back upstairs, he's starting to get cold. Just as he's about to stand up, he hears soft footsteps and he looks up to find the girl standing in the doorway, glaring at him. She's still covered in gold dust with the blue designs painted on her arms but she has changed into black pants and a green top.

"What do you want? Why did you want to see me?" she snaps.

He smirks before gesturing to space beside him. She doesn't sit beside him, instead, she walks forwards and takes a seat on the opposite edge of the pool, still glaring at him. The noise from the waterfall will make it hard to talk and he rolls his eyes before answering. "Would you just calm down? I wanted to talk about the alliance-"

"No." she snaps instantly. Cato begins to grow angry at her rude behaviour and swiftly stands up. He jogs to the other side of the pool, reaching Devon quickly as she stares defiantly at him. She doesn't run this time and he kneels, staring at her with anger in his bright eyes.

"Just listen to me for a second. You want to protect your brother right? The only way for you to do that is to be with us. Do you think you two could protect yourselves against the other tributes? No way. There's a definite target on him. The best way for him to live is by being with us." He shouts. Devon flinches at his harsh words and angry tone.

"But after last year… what your tribute did… I can't forget that. And I cannot trust you so easily." She replies bitterly. She glances at him, her green eyes holding a harsh and unforgiving look.

"This year isn't last year and I am not that tribute. Do this for your brother. Protect him." Cato says gruffly before standing up. He looks at the door, then down at his clothes. He begins unbuttoning his shirt and Devon scrambles to her feet.

"What are you doing?" she squeals, almost tripping over her own feet as she does so. Cato rolls his eyes again.

"Calm down. I waited forever for you to come here, and I'm going swimming before I go," he says as he slips his shirt off his toned shoulders and it falls in a heap on the floor. He takes one step back before diving into the pool, relishing the feeling of the cold water on his face. He comes up for air moments later and finds the girl still standing there, staring at him. "Join me." He says as he treads water.

She seems uneasy about the idea at first, but eventually, she seems to conclude. She slips off her shirt, like he did, leaving her only in a black bra. Cato bites his lip. He hasn't seen any girl unclothed since Cerys. The thought of her makes him sigh, but he forces the blonde out of his mind once again.

Devon slides into the water, going underneath for a long while before eventually emerging beside him. The gold dust has been washed off, and the black kohl liner around her eyes is streaming down her face. She's messy and raw, nothing like the well kept girls he's used to in his home. Devon begins swimming closer to him until she's almost pressed against his chest. He doesn't swim away, instead, he glances down, lowering his face until it's only centimetres away from hers. Her eyes flicker back and forth from his lips to his eyes.

"Why did you come to talk to me tonight? Why not just get that blonde girl to do it?" she whispers.

"I thought you would trust me more than her." He answers. She's so close he can feel her breath on his skin.

"I don't trust you," she mumbles as she begins kicking away. He reaches forward and clutches her wrist, pulling her back in one swift movement. She bumps into his chest as he pulls her in. Her long, dark hair surrounds both of them in the water. She gasps and tries to kick him off but he uses his other hand to clutch her back and bring her even closer.

"That will change." He says quietly. She shakes her head before pushing herself out of his grasp and swimming over to the side, pulling herself up quickly.

"No, it won't. I will never trust you." She spits out. She wrings out her hair and grabs her shirt before padding barefoot to the door, leaving him treading water.

"What's your name?" he calls out.

She stops but doesn't turn around when she answers. "Devon."

"I'm Cato." He says softly. He sees her look back at him but then leaves without another word. And with that, she is gone and he's left staring at the space where the girl once stood. He still has to kill her, he knows that. It should be easy… it should be. But there's an uneasiness in his chest, which he can't explain.

Instead, he begins to think about Cerys. The thought of her being in this pool with him is enough to make him forget about anything to do with the district four girls. The idea of her, her lips, her scent, everything occupies his mind. But, as he's walking through the door the memory of Cerys in her black bra switches temporarily from her... to the dark-haired, messy girl who was standing in front of him mere moments ago. He stops and swallows hard. The only reason Devon is on his mind is that he knows he has to kill her. He'll be reunited with Cerys soon and will never have to think about the dark, messy sea jewel ever again once the light is gone from her green eyes and he's done his duty.


	6. Bloodbath

Spens walks nervously around his room. Tomorrow, he will be going into the arena. The time in the Capital has gone by so quickly and Spens feels sick to his stomach. He stops his pacing and goes to the bed, flopping on the soft silk sheets before rubbing his face hard with his hands. He knows he should be trying to sleep, but he also knows that there's no point. He won't sleep a wink tonight.

His thoughts drift to his sister, and he rises from his bed, quietly leaving his room and decides to make his way to hers instead. He silently walks past Finnick's room, but he here's a rustling from the inside which causes him to come to a halt. He looks at the door and a moment later it opens, revealing a tired-looking Finnick on the other side. He shakes his head and gestures for him to return to his room.

"She's asleep, I checked on her a few hours ago. Let her rest. It's what you should be doing," Finnick says quietly.

"I can't…" Spens mumbles and crosses his arms, leaning against the blue wall and looks at his mentor with fear in his emerald eyes. Finnick sighs and nods, before placing a comforting hand on the boy's arm.

"I was the same way before I went into the arena. But trust me, right now it's the best thing you can do. I'll be there tomorrow to help you get ready. Just stay calm, and do your best to get a weapon," Finnick says. Spens nods and begins walking back to his room. "I believe in you. I think you can win this." Finnick adds quietly.

Spens comes to a hard stop and swings around, once again staring at his mentor with fear written across his face. "What… What about Devon?" he gulps out.

Finnick sighs and looks down, his messy curls falling in front of his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow, son of Poseidon. Get some sleep." He says before returning to his room.

Spens didn't sleep at all. He sat on his bed, trembling until the sun came up. Before he knew it, there was a knock on the door and it was time to go to the arena. He didn't get a chance to say goodbye to his sister.

o0o

Cato takes a deep breath as he stands on the pedestal, waiting for it to rise and bring him into the arena. He's not feeling scared or sick to his stomach, he's prepared for his task and is more than ready to bring pride to his district. He feels motion beneath his feet, and soon he is rising through the glass tube. A moment later bright sunlight greets his eyes. He glances around, taking note of who's beside him. The female tribute from Six and the boy from Five by the looks of it. The countdown begins and Cato takes another deep breath before leaning forward, his toes just on the edge of the pedestal, he's ready to run as soon as the countdown ends. The cornucopia has so many weapons that he's eager to get his hands on.

His eyes flicker to his right and three pedestals down stand the sea jewel. He can tell she's shaking but is looking straight forward. He swallows and looks back. The countdown is down to only seven seconds. Will he kill her now? Or wait to make a finale of it? He doesn't know yet.

Three...

He takes one final deep breath and looks straight at the cornucopia, seeing a sword glinting in the sun. That will be his as soon as he gets his hands on it.

Two…

He digs his heel into the pedestal, ready to propel himself off.

One.

For a moment, everything around him goes silent as he throws himself into the arena. He reaches the cornucopia quickly, punching the boy from Five out of the way as he does so. Blood starts spewing out of his nose. He sees a kid running to his sword, but Cato launches himself over a crate and tackles the boy to the ground first. His hands are on his neck and he tightens them until he can feel the boy's airway start to close. The boy is gurgling and trying to make a noise while his brown eyes open so wide it looks like they'll pop out. It takes only a few seconds for the boy to go unconscious. Cato leaps up and grabs his sword, before plunging it into the boy's chest. He runs out, slicing the chest of some girl while he does so.

Clove is standing beside the cornucopia, her knives in her hands. She throws one which lodges itself in the head of a boy who was running away from her. Glimmer is bashing someone's head in with a rock. He observes the death going on around him and suddenly something catches his eye. The tall boy from District Four has grabbed an axe, but suddenly he stumbles and he falls to his knees. Cato sees a dagger sticking out of his shoulder. A boy from Six is standing beside him, getting ready to throw another dagger into the son of Poseidon's head. Before he can do that, Cato sees Devon run out from behind a crate and throw herself on the District Six boy. She has no weapons, and Cato knows the decision was stupid.

Her brother was about to go to her, but another tribute has attacked him and they roll to the ground. Cato makes a decision. He won't kill her yet, but he will save her for a finale. He runs forwards just as the boy from Six grabs Devon by her long hair and violently drags her off his back and slams her to the ground. He raises the dagger just as Cato knocks his body into him. The sheer brute force of Cato's bodyweight forces the smaller boy to the ground. He also raises his foot and violently kicks the boy in the head. The dagger is knocked from the boy's hand and Devon looks up at Cato and her frightened eyes flicker to the sword in Cato's hand, seemingly waiting for him to finish her off with it.

"Take the dagger and finish him. Now!" Cato roars and points at the District Six boy who is desperately reaching for the dagger. Devon looks scared and doesn't move, but Cato shouts at her again. "Do it for your brother!"

That gets through to her. She crawls forwards, grabs the dagger and kicks the boy in the jaw, before jumping on his chest and stabbed the boy in the eye, straight through into his head. Devon begins trembling and slumps over the body.

Cato turns around as another boy starts running towards him, a spear raised. Cato uses his sword to block the spear point before grabbing the boy by the arm and swinging him to the left and then knocking him down. He uses his foot to violently kick the boy in the side, feeling two of his ribs break. He raises his sword and slams it into the boy's head.

Suddenly, he hears a gurgle and he swings around to see the shocked face of a girl standing in front of him. There's a spear in her neck. She drops to the ground and he sees Devon standing there, and he realizes what she did. She saved him from the girl who was ready to use an axe on him. An eye for an eye.

The bloodbath is dying down, and Cato looks up to see Devon's brother standing up, a dead boy at his feet. Glimmer, Clove and Marvel are alive and looking through the spoils in the cornucopia. Cato looks over at Devon who is staring at the dead kids. He kneels and takes the spear in his hand and holds it out to her.

"Welcome to careers, sea jewel." He says. He hears a rustle in the trees and looks around quickly, eyeing a small boy who was trying to silently run away. He walks forward and grabs the boy, dragging him out of the woods before stabbing him in the gut. He looks back at Devon who hasn't moved and is simply staring at him in shock. "You'll fit right in," he adds, grinning.

o0o

Spens grits his teeth as Devon and Glimmer rub alcohol over the wound in his shoulder. Glimmer is surprisingly delicate as she cleans the wound, and Devon is wondering if it was genuine or just for the cameras.

"Come on, we need to go hunting. Hurry the fuck up!" Marvel groans as he sharpens his spear. He's bouncing back and forth, clearly eager to go out and slaughter more tributes.

"Shut up and let me finish or else you'll be the hunted one!" Glimmer snaps at him. Her green eyes are sparkling dangerously and Devon raises her eyebrows at the blonde girl who is showing no fear in the arena. Marvel doesn't say another word and instead wanders over to weapons and begins looking for more daggers to stuff into his boot.

Cato is with Clove, deciding which direction they will go in once the hunt begins. Glimmer grabs the bandage and wraps it tightly across Spens's shoulder and Devon grabs the bottle of alcohol and cotton pads, stuffing them in the backpack she grabbed. There is also a net and two small knives. She stands up, examining her brother once more before turning and looking at Cato and Clove.

"No way, he's not coming with us. He's staying here and keeping watch of the camp." Clove says quickly, crossing her arms and shaking his head. The black-haired girl looks annoyed and stands firmly in front of the three tributes. Glimmer is about to argue but then Devon holds up her hand and speaks.

"No, she's right. We would do a better job of staying-"

"She didn't say you both, she just said to him. You're coming with us," Cato interrupts. "You have to prove yourself." He finishes and looks at her, smirking.

She glares at the tall blonde boy, who is challenging her. "I'm not leaving him." She spits out.

Marvel saunters over from the cornucopia, looking like a pissed off two years old who's about to throw a tantrum. "Can you please make up your minds!" he moans.

"Glimmer, since you're the one who asked him to come you're staying with him until he can move his arm again. As for you, Devon, you prove yourself and you'll both be safe. If you refuse and stay here," Cato says, his tone low and icy, and he walks over to her until they're chest to chest. Well, face to the chest for her. She's glaring at him. He leans down and whispers in her ear, so only she can hear his words. "If they think the two of you are useless, they'll kill you. I won't be able to protect him. Or you."

His words make her shiver. She can practically hear Finnick screaming "NO!" because of what happened last year. But she needs to protect her brother.

"Fine." She finally mutters. Cato smiles.

Spens walks up, looking worried. "Dev…"

She shakes her head. "Not the time, Spens," she mumbles. She takes the bottle of rubbing alcohol and cotton and hands it to him. She looks at him and offers a small smile. "Stay safe." She reaches up and hugs him and presses her lips close to his ear. "If anything happens run. Runaway and hide. I'll come to find you, I promise." She says in a whisper. She breaks away from the hug and looks back at Cato, who was looking at them inquisitively.

"Time to go." Clove says and leads the way with Marvel beside her. Cato and Devon follow in suit, and Cato wears his usual malicious smile. All Devon can think of is the fact she's trapped with three monsters and one of them will probably be the person to kill her.

o0o

Cerys sits in her living room, her lips pressed together as she watches her Cato run through the trees. The canons have just finished ringing to show the death count. She doesn't focus on that, instead, she focuses on her Cato again. He's tall, strong body moves easily through the shrubbery. Following him is Clove, the boy from District One then, lastly, is the girl from Four.

Cerys's eyebrows knit together as she watches the foursome. Cato seemed to have a moment with that girl, before they started their hunt, and seems to have a special interest in her. She can only guess it's because he wants to outshine the killing that happened last year. He is always looking for ways to bring honour to his district- and to be remembered. Cerys almost feels pity for that girl from District Four, and maybe even her brother. Perhaps he'll slaughter both of them. That would certainly leave an impression.

Her attention is drawn back to the screen as a scream is heard. They found a girl from District Seven, who is crawling on the ground with one of Clove's knives sticking out of her shin. Clove nears her and grabs her by the hair, before bringing another knife out and twirling it around her finger. Cerys has to look away when Clove begins slicing the girl open.

Devon feels her stomach flip and it takes every single ounce of her willpower to keep from vomiting. The blood from the girl Clove killed is flowing and covers her boots. Cato, as always, is smirking.

"Is this too much for you, sea jewel?" he taunts, his blue eyes looking for any sort of emotion on her face.

Devon bites her lip tightly but doesn't say anything. She's scared if she opens her mouth she'll throw up all over him. It would be oddly satisfying to do that to him after all the shit he's putting her through, though. Alas, she can't. So, instead, she just shakes her head and looks down at the spear in her hands. She wishes she could get back at him, for everything he's been making her feel since the moment she arrived in the Capital. Fright, anger, and an all-around general sense of discomfort. She hates him.

Clove is done and starts running with Marvel once again. Cato follows them, but a rustling makes him come to a halt so quickly Devon slams into him and is knocked off her feet and falls to the forest floor. His head snaps to his left and he rushes forward with a quick movement and throws his hand through a bush, and his fingers immediately reach the collar of a tribute. He hauls them out, finding a large boy from Five. The boy swings his fist and it connects with Cato's jaw. Cato stumbles back, surprised by the blow. Another punch makes him crash to the ground.

The boy suddenly grabs his sword and clumsily swings, in an attempt to stab Cato in the neck, but he is stopped by a net being thrown over his face. The boy lets out a surprised squeak and then Devon jumps behind him, grabbing a string and pulling hard so the net tightens around the boy's head, and in turn his neck. The strangled boy begins swinging his sword around widely, and Cato ducks and rolls out of the way just as the steel blade lands on the moss, taking a chunk out of it. Devon is still behind him, pulling the rope tighter and tighter. She isn't watching the sword. Cato has to lunge forwards and grab her by the waist and pull her to the ground to save her from getting a sword on her ear.

"Grab it!" Devon screams as Cato rolls her backwards to avoid the sword once again. He leaps up while Devon grabs the string again and continues pulling it tightly. Cato grabs a rock, then the boy's hand, and slams the rock down so hard that one of the bones break. The boy screams and drops the sword. Cato swings the sword and with one easy slice, the boy's head topples off his shoulders, still encased in the net.

"You should have waited for me before running off," Devon says quietly as she kneels, pulling the net off the boy's head without looking at his dead eyes. The vomit is still threatening to spew out of her throat.

Cato snorts and cleans his sword on some moss. "What would you have done?" he sneers. His eyes scan the green forest surrounding them and he can hear Clove screaming at Marvel for doing something stupid, and her angry footsteps follow soon after.

"Oh, I'm sorry to inform you, but if it wasn't for me you would have had that sword in your head." Devon snaps as she stands up. Cato rolls his eyes then walks forward, kicking the head out of the way.

Devon's mouth drops open and her hands fly to cover it. Cato smirks. "Oh, does this make you unc-"

His sentence is cut off by Devon throwing up violently. Cato leaps back, narrowly avoiding the disgusting scene. It takes her a few moments to stop, and by the end of it she's coughing and choking, and her hands on her trembling knees. Cato is staring at her and wrinkled his nose.

"That's… Gross."

  
  



	7. The River

Finnick watches his tribute be sick, cringing. He feels his stomach churn, but not because of Devon's illness, instead, it's because of the person standing beside her.

Cato.

Finnick grits his teeth at the sight of the blond boy dancing back and forth on his feet, narrowly missing what was once Devon's breakfast. His lips are pressed together, and he carefully walks behind the sick girl and reaches into her pack, pulling out a small cloth that he throws at her before he runs off to be a good distance away from her.

He feels a soft, trembling hand is on his arm and he turns around to see Mags. The old woman with her soft brown eyes immediately comforts him. Finnick takes a breath before turning back to the screen, only to see that Devon is now standing straight and rubbing her forehead with her hand. Cato is still a few feet away but his eyes are trained on her, and his hand is reaching towards the female.

"You okay?" Cato asks Devon, who is looking grey. 

Finnick grits his teeth again. "Do you trust him?" he asks Mags.

The silent woman shakes her head, her white hair falling over her shoulders. The two Victors stare at the District Two boy, knowing their tribute is far, far too close for comfort. They still vividly remember what happened to their tribute girl, Shoshanna, last year at the hands of the District Two monster. Finnick remembers how he and Mags held each other, sobbing, as they listened to her screams, and watched as the monster slowly break her limbs with rocks, wrapped her neck in barbed wire, then cut off her fingers. The absolute worst was when he decided to flay her.

There was barely anything left when he was done, only blood in the snow. The monster kept some of her skin as a souvenir.

o0o

As the day turned into night, Devon wishes she could just run away to the water. They had passed by the river multiple times and she was so close to just throwing herself in and letting it wash her away. But she couldn't leave her brother.

The careers wanted to continue hunting throughout the night. Devon, of course, didn't argue because she wasn't really in the mood to have Clove cut off her ear for arguing. It's so dark that night, and Clove has spotted a campfire and is currently running to the spot where some poor, unknowing tribute is waiting.

Devon tries her best to keep up with the other careers, so she's blindly following Cato as he runs through the shrubbery, seemingly giddy at the prospect of killing another human. Is that all he is? Just a monster? She wonders as she runs, but her lack of attention soon has consequences. Her foot catches on a large root and she hurtles to the ground. She lands with a loud thud, her hands thrown out in front of herself to brace her fall. One hits a sharp rock and her breath catches in her throat.

"Fuck," she groans. She pushes herself on her knees and looks up, but sees that the other three careers have vanished into the night. Maybe this is a blessing in disguise. She could try and get back to camp, get Spens… they could run away. She glances behind her at the empty woods and the thought becomes appealing. She stands up, wiping the dirt on her pants, still looking at the path behind her.

"Thinking of running?"

The voice comes out of the darkness and scares her so much she lets out a small scream and jumps, falling again. Marvel comes out of the tree, his spear glinting in the moonlight. Her eyes widen and she scrambles back.

"No, I wasn't!" She gasps out.

The shadows fall across his face, his green eyes glinting dangerously. He steps towards her, his spear pointed at her stomach. "I think you were. You were going to betray us? On the first night? I should have known. District Four tributes are only getting weaker, and you're the weakest. I need to kill you, the others will understand. And after I'm done with you, I'll get that brother of yours. Son of Poseidon, that's what they call him right? Unbelievable… I can't wait to drive a spear through his stomach. It will be slow and you'll family will have to watch."

Devon can only stare at him with her mouth open. Her heart feels like it stopped and she can't breathe. But then a thought finally gets through to her: Spens. She needs to protect him. He's here because of her and she won't let some lunatic kill him.

Marvel raises his spear and she only has time to jump out of the way as it comes hurtling towards her. It misses her torso but slices her arm. She lets out a cry and clutches the wound. She starts running, and she can hear Marvel chasing her. In the distance, she can also hear Clove screaming something. Maybe she knows what's happening? Maybe Cato is with her. He did save her once, but she doubts the gesture will be returned a second time.

Marvel sprints and closes the distance between them, grabbing her jacket and causing them both to crash to the ground. She screams again.

Cato is running after the two careers, Clove close behind him. He's furious that Marvel thought he had the right to take his prey away from him.

He finally reaches them as Marvel grabs Devon by her jacket and pulls her to the ground. However, there's one thing neither of them noticed: they're both very close to the edge of a cliff, which is directly above the white water river. The two struggle for a moment and both roll closer to the edge.

"Marvel- the river!" Cato roars.

Marvel looks up just as he punches Devon in the side. The girl looks up at Cato for a split second, but with that final bit of force, she goes tumbling down the side of the cliff. Marvel tries to catch her by her hair, but she's already crashing down into the violent water.

The three careers go to the edge and wait for her to reappear, but she's nowhere in sight. There's no canon either.

"She'll drown." Clove says, nodding to the rapids that are stationed below. Cato grits his teeth. No sooner did he have the girl in his hands did he lose her again. He turns around and gives Marvel a powerful shove, causing the boy to go flying back and land on the grass.

"What the fuck!" the District one boy screams as he scrambles to his feet.

"I was going to be the one who killed her," Cato rumbles, his voice low and icy.

"She was going to leave us, she was a traitor. I had to do it," Marvel snapped. He crosses his arms. "Besides, you wouldn't have done it anyway."

"What did you say?" Cato yells, grabbing Marvel by the collar of his shirt and drags the boy towards him.

"Stop it!" Clove yells and tries to pull Cato's arm off, but he's too strong for her.

"You had the chance to kill her but you didn't! You never would have done it!" Marvel yells. His fist connects with Cato's ribs and it causes the boy to stumble, releasing Marvel while he does so. Marvel's green eyes have a dangerous glint in them and Cato realizes he may not entirely be sane. Marvel is getting closer and closer to him, and Cato has taken a few steps back until his heel reaches the edge of the cliff.

"You should join her!" Marvel yells. Cato draws his sword, but at that moment Clove throws one of her knives and it hands in the grass only a centimetre away from Marvel's toe. It was meant to be a threat, but it threw Marvel over the edge. He runs forward and with one powerful shove, Cato is thrown off the edge of the cliff, but not before Cato's sword is embedded in Marvel's thigh. A second later, another dagger gets lodged in his neck. Clove is standing there, her mouth wide open as she realizes she's now alone. The boy gurgles and loses his balance, and he goes crashing down the side of the cliff.

Cato is falling quickly and his body slams into the rough water. His back is raw with the impact, and he's pulled underneath the water and soon the ice-cold liquid fills his nose and mouth. He can only see black and white as his body is dragged over the riverbed. He kicks violently, only managing to get up for a gasp of air once. The sword is long gone, and he's desperately trying to grab something that will stop him from being hauled through the water. But nothing comes to his aid, and despite how in shape and strengthen his lungs are, the water filling his airways is becoming too much. He tries one more time to get air, and when his foot connects with a rock he gets an opportunity. With one mighty kick, he comes up, coughing water out as he does so. All too soon, he's sucked underneath once again and then he's thrown full force into a large boulder that was underneath the water. Soon, black spots start exploding across his vision, and he starts choking on the water.

This is it.

His thoughts drift to Cerys and he prays she isn't watching, but he knows she is. He's failed her. With that final thought, the water overcomes him and everything goes black.

o0o

Devon sits on the rock bed, still trying to get the water out of her lungs. The sun is coming up, and all she can think of is how stupid she decided to volunteer. She wishes she just had kept her mouth shut. She's starting to shiver and her eyes look back to the river that nearly engulfed her, but she only survived because the strap of her pack got snagged on a sharp rock, which temporarily stopped her and gave her enough time to grab an exposed root of the tree on the shore, and she was able to pull herself up. She was lucky.

As she looks at the water, she sees something that makes her do a double-take. A flash of red, and the blond of his hair. It's Cato. He's unconscious, bobbing up and down in the water, but as soon as she sees him, he gets sucked underneath again and goes flying past her in the water. She jumps to her feet and runs along the shore, trying to keep up with him. What is he doing here?! How did he get in the water? These are all questions she'll need to find the answer to later because she knows that he won't last much longer in this state. Should she even bother to save him… it would be one less person to battle with. But he did save her. She owes him.

She's trying to think fast, but she can't seem to come up with a solution of how to stop his body from going through the water. But then as she looks up, she sees something that makes her get some hope, the violent water eventually steadies out into a calmer pond. But that's still a far distance away, and he will be drowned by then. So, she makes a stupid decision. She jumps back in the water, a few feet ahead of Cato. She holds her breath, goes underwater and holds her arms out and a moment later, the blond boy crashes into her. She manages to drape one of his arms over her shoulder, and then she kicks hard enough that his face is finally in the air. Then she sees something that might be their salvation: a large boulder, which looks like it could be big enough to temporarily hold the two of them. She kicks herself, so they veer to the left and a second later their bodies slam into the boulder. With the crushing weight of the water at their backs, the two are held in position.

"Cato, wake up!" she screams as water begins to get into her nose and mouth, but there's no answer. She'll have to get him up on her own. She slips his arm off her shoulder and uses her right hand to guide herself slightly to the right of the boulder, and then her foot finds a small ledge on the rock. She nestles her foot in and then with one, two, three, nudges she manages to pull herself on top. She's still holding on to Cato's hand. Once she's sitting on her knees. She reaches down with both hands and slips them under his arms, and it takes her a few tries before she can pull him out of the crushing water. They slump back on the boulder, but Cato is still unresponsive.

"Oh my God," she groans as she pushes him on his back, the boulder is small enough that she's practically sitting on top of him. She shakes his shoulder, but there's still no response. So, she folds her hands together and put them on his chest, and pushes hard.

1, 2, 3.

She reaches forward, tilting his head back and pinching his nose together before using her other hands to open his mouth. She puts her lips on his and gives him as much air as she can muster. She pulls away and does the compressions once again.

1, 2, 3.

She leans forward and puts her mouth on his again, breathing once more. Suddenly, she feels a movement and he jerks awake, nearly shoving her off. He sits up, violently coughing and shaking as the water empties of his lungs. She holds on to the back of his jacket so he doesn't fall in again.

"What, what happened?" he gasps out between coughs and looks at her with his bloodshot blue eyes, his voice is barely audible over the sound of the crashing water. At that moment, Marvel's lifeless body goes whizzing by them in the white water.

She shakes her head before flopping back in on the boulder as he continues coughing. "We need to stop owing each other..." she whispers.


	8. Too Close

Cato has finally stopped coughing, instead, his knees are propped up on the rock, his elbows resting on them and his head in them. Devon is lying behind him, breathing slowly and thankful she can finally breathe again. The boulder is too small for them to be lying apart, so they're pressed close to each other. Her body is curled around his.

"Get off," he growls.

"If I had somewhere to go, I would. But sorry, bucko," she snaps as she weakly punches him in the arm. "I just saved you so a thank you would be appreciated."

"Don't be so damn dramatic. Look at where we are now: trapped on a rock. Where are we supposed to go?" Cato asks as he turns around, eyeing up the girl lying behind him. Her long, wet hair is strewn all over her face and some are plastered to his jacket.

"Oh my God, next time you're drowning I'm just going to leave you," she groans. She sits up, blocking the sunlight and casting a shadow on his face. She points downstream and Cato raises his eyebrows. "We just need to get back and it even outs into slow water down there."

"No.," he says instantly, glaring at the violent white water before turning his glare towards her.

"Cato-"

"No!" he yells. Devon sits up, and he narrowly avoids getting her head-butted into his chin. She gets on to her knees and straps her pack tighter onto her chest. She flicks her hair back and it smacks Cato in the eyes.

"Listen, feel free to stay here. I saved you once and that's it, you're on your own. Good luck." She says, her green eyes wide and a false smile on her face. Then she kicks off and dives back into the water.

"Devon, don't!" he yells and tries to grab her hand but it's too late, the girl has disappeared into the bubbling water. He breathes hard and watches as she's swept downstream. He runs his hands through his wet hair and groans, weighing his options. He realizes that no matter what he does, he'll gave to get back into the river and it'll carry him downstream to wherever Devon is. Guess he'll have to find her eventually.

He groans before he leans forwards and lets his body fall into the cold, dark water. He has concluded that he despises water. It's a disgusting, cold thing that only brings pain and killing. After he gets out of this river, he will never get in it again, he vows to himself. He is holding his breath, and his lungs are burning as he bobs up and down whilst he's dragged through the violent, crashing river. The only thing he can see is the white bubbles and the blackness of the riverbed, and the fear of drowning suddenly dawns on him again. He feels the adrenaline begin to flow through his veins and his mouth opens and more water quickly fills it, and his heart stops. He'll choke again…

Suddenly, the water stops and there's a pair of hands on his shoulders and he's being dragged out of the water. He raises his hands and slaps the person in the face so they'll release him, and he hears someone let out a small shriek.

"Fuck! What's wrong with you!?" she shouts as she drops him in the water instantly, stomping out and rubbing the side of her cheek. Devon glares at him as Cato pulls himself out, shaking his head so his hair rid itself of the water. He stands up, hating the feeling of his heavy limbs. Devon turns around and begins walking to the treeline but he strides forwards and grabs her arm, stopping her.

"Stop. How are you face?" he asks, his blue eyes scanning her cheek as he speaks. A red mark has already begun to form on her dark skin.

"It is fine," She sighs, trying to pull her arm out but Cato refuses to let go. She can't tell whether he is being genuine, making a show for the Capitol or trying to make her trust him. All the options make her nervous. "Let go." She says sternly, her eyes flickering up to his. They stare at each other for a few moments, and Cato steps forwards until his chest is pressed against hers. She catches her breath and raises her hand to hit him, but Cato catches it quickly and holds it tightly. He lets go of her other arm and raises to her cheek, stroking the red flesh as Devon holds her breath.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispers.

"Stop this," she snarls and pulls her hand away and turns around, beginning to run.

"Stop what?" he yells after her, jogging to catch up. His long strides quickly reach her.

"Whatever you're doing. I don't want anything to do with you." She yells, trying to outrun him but he's too quick and once again grabs her arm, hauling her to a stop.

"That's a lie. You pulled me out of the water twice, you didn't need to. You trust me like I said you would." He insists, pressing closer to her. She looks like she's about to shout at him, but he hears a snapping of a twig and his head snaps up and he raises his hand, silencing her. His blue eyes scan the immense treeline and he waits to see the cause of the noise. As he looks closer at the tree trunks, he sees a small patch of black fabric. With that, he shoves Devon out of the way and hurtles himself towards the trees. Devon falls to the ground with a hard thud and she groans in pain as her injured arm hits off the ground. She looks up as Cato runs into the trees, and she gets up to follow him but stops dead in her tracks. She's left her brother for too long, who knows what will happen to him now that Clove is on her way back. She looks at the trees, trying to see if Cato is anywhere to be found, but he has long since disappeared into the foliage.

She doesn't owe him anymore. She's helped him twice, that's more than enough. She swallows hard before turning and beginning to walk back along the shore, away from the District Two boy. It's not like he would do anything for her, she was just another target for him in the end. She quickens her pace, drawing her soaking jacket closer to her body in a futile attempt to raise her body temperature. She's praying she can draw little attention to herself and avoid any tributes. She only has her net as a weapon.

Her quiet footsteps are drowned out by the sound of the water and she stops, hesitating, and looks back once more just in case the blond boy is there. But the only sight is the grey rocks, trees and the river. She should feel relieved that he is finally away from her… But she almost wishes he would magically appear on the rock.

She wants to slap herself for thinking such a stupid thought. She just doesn't want to be alone- that's the reason. The only reason…

But even Devon can't lie to herself convincingly right now.


	9. Stay

Spens sits on the closed crate of apples, watching the sky carefully. He's chewing on his lips, waiting for the nightly show of the dead tributes. He is terrified of seeing his sister's face in the sky. Glimmer comes up behind him, smiling. She's running her fingers through her long blonde hair, and as she runs her fingers through the last few strands she lets them ghost over his injured shoulder. He quickly draws his breath in and she smiles.

"Sorry." She soothes. He doesn't respond, because the anthem has started and they both eagerly look to the sparkling sky. The first image that appears makes both their mouths drop open.

Marvel.

"What…" Glimmer breathes and takes a step back, staring at Marvel's image until it disappears. She had known Marvel before the games and he was her friend from school. She had expected him to last longer than just one night. She knew she was going to win, but she thought he would have been by her side for a bit longer.

Spens can't believe that Marvel was killed, but as the death toll drones on, he sees neither his sister nor Cato or Clove. He's relieved but then he quickly remembers Glimmer, who had just lost her district partner. He turns around and faces the stunning blonde who is still staring open-mouthed at the starry, artificial sky. Her pale skin is illuminated by the fake moonlight.

"Glimmer…?" he whispers. Her green eyes flicked to him and her mouth closes and anger erupts.

"How the hell did your sister survive longer than Marvel!?" she shouts at him. He jumps off his crate, wincing in pain as his shoulder moves. He holds up his one good hand and looks at her with begging in his green eyes.

"I don't know what happened, Glimmer. They must have been attacked," he pleads. The angry blonde woman lets out a shriek and she looks at him, her eyebrows knitting together. Spens has a gut feeling that she is deciding to kill him in retaliation for Marvel's death. Spens remembers what Devon told him before she left. Runaway and hide, and she'll find him. But is he willing to run away and then be chased down to his death by Glimmer?

He could try and kill her now. He shudders at the thought, what has he turned into?! How could he think of killing someone!? But then, as Glimmer jumps backwards, with a bow aimed at his face, he doesn't have time to come to an answer. He drops to his knees and rolls away, just as the arrow goes whizzing by his head. He hears her footsteps coming towards him and he struggles to his feet and runs as quickly as he can into the woods. He has a slight advantage over her due to his long legs, and soon her footsteps fade away. He turns around and tries to find her outline in the black night, but all he sees is another arrow coming towards him. He ducks and the arrow lodges itself into the tree. Spens keeps running and doesn't look back. Only one thought is racing through his mind.

Please find me, Dev. Please.

o0o

Cato runs through the trees, but the person he thought he saw has vanished. The only thing around him is large tree trunks and green moss. He listens, but all he can hear are the Mockingjay's flying through the air, singing their sweet tunes. As his eyes scan the bright clearing, he still finds nothing. He and Devon will have to go back and find Clove soon, then they can continue on their hunt for tributes. He turns around and begins his walk back to the river, surprised he hasn't seen the sea jewel following him.

He keeps a lookout as he wanders down the path, but as he comes to the end and returns to the river he finds the spot completely deserted. No sign of the girl anywhere. He looks around widely, seeing if she's hiding behind a rock or a tree, but there is no sign of her. She left him.

He swallows hard and looks back at the trees, before quickly slipping back into the forest and walking quickly and a sudden realization dawns on him which makes him feel sick. He has no weapon, no supplies and he is completely and utterly alone; which makes him completely and utterly vulnerable.

As Devon wanders along the riverside, she thinks about Spens. Where is he? He's still alive, she has a gut feeling about that. She is praying he is still at their campsite. As she keeps walking, her eyes drift to the scenery surrounding her. It's all unfamiliar. She stops and looks around, beginning to get scared. She has no idea where she's going. The river has evened out into a slow stream and she finds herself stumbling back into the safety of the water. She crosses her arms tightly and continues looking around widely, desperate for some sort of hint of what direction to go in.

A snapping of a twig alerts her to the trees. She freezes and her eyes flicker to the intimidating, dark treeline. A mere second later, the tallest girl she has ever seen comes bounding out of the trees. It is the girl from District Ten, who was one of the tallest and strongest of all tributes- both male and female. Devon remembers her name is Zipporah.

The large girl comes running at her so quickly, with a look of pure anger on her face, and Devon lets out a choked scream before trying to run out of the stream but Zipporah has caught up to her. She throws herself on Devon and the two crash into the knee-deep water. Zipporah has her knee pinned against Devon's chest and her hands wrapped tightly around her throat. The water, which at one time brought so much comfort to Devon will now be her death place. As Devon looks up in the water, the only thing she can see is the bright sun and Zipporah's ferocious face and wild red hair. Devon opens her mouth and water soon fills her lungs. Her legs kick in the water but only cause a weak splash on the surface.

She never thought she would die in the water. An agonizing minute passes and she feels like her head is exploding, and her lungs are on fire. But, as quick as Zipporah's hands were around her throat, they vanished. The weight of her body is off her chest and she's running through the river. Devon desperately shoots up from the water, choking and her vision is dotted with black. She can't see anything and her hands are gripping the water blindly, trying to get out of the water. She still feels like she can't breathe and water is spewing out of her mouth.

Suddenly, there's a new sensation on her body. Someone has their arms around her, and they are pulling her out of the river. The black spots are still there and she's hacking so much she feels like she's going to throw up.

"Breathe. It's okay." He says in a steady voice. Cato. He found her.

"I ca-can't." she chokes out. Cato has finally freed her from the water and now he is sitting on the rocks, holding the choking girl tightly in his arms. She grips his arm like a lifeline. She's sprawled out, her legs lying limply on the rocks. He's kneeling, cradling her.

"It is okay, it's okay. Calm down and just breathe." He murmurs. He looks up and makes sure that the girl who was choking her is gone. He had heard the commotion from the trees and came running out, and the District Ten girl didn't stay to greet him. She jumped up and launched herself upstream and disappeared.

Cato lays Devon on her side, his hand still on her waist as she continues coughing. He could have just let her drown, but she saved him twice. He still owed her. He reaches up and pulls the long black hair away from her mouth and then waits for her stop choking.

"Don- Don't leave," she cries out as her nose starts bleeding. Her eyes are still squeezed shut and the scarlet liquid slides down her face and stains the rocks under her head. He uses his other hand to squeeze her shoulder, silently showing her that he'll stay.


	10. Goodnight

"I don't want this anymore! I'm done!" she screams at the dark-haired boy, who backs up against the boathouse wall, looking terrified. His body is shaking and the moonlit waves ripple across his face and toned chest. He holds hands out. She's standing on the opposite side of the wooden boathouse, and they're separated by the opening into the water which holds Ovid's small dingy. The reason they're fighting was caused by something so small, so minor, that he can't believe it's happening. One of the fishermen made a reference to Devon being Ovid's girl, and how it's his responsibility to look after her. When she asked him if he agreed while he was tying one of his nets, he just nodded. When he realized she had gone silent, he looked up to see the wild brunette bitter with anger and her screaming soon ensued.

"Dev, please. We can work through this- you're just scared with the Reaping coming up," he says quietly.

Devon's eyes are sparkling with fire and she throws her hands up and lets out an angry scream. "No! It's not, Ovid. I don't want this thing between us anymore. If we continue this I will just hurt you. You want a family and kids… I wouldn't be able to do that. I think I do love you, or I did… Everything's changed now. And you think I'm yours? That I'm your responsibility? How dare you." She snarls begins pacing the wooden planks. She looks out at the dark sea and for a second he's scared she'll jump into the water, and he'll never see her again.

"I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. Dev, please, I love you. Don't do this." He begs. He looks at her with his wide brown eyes and her face gives away for one second, but then she looks down, her hair obscuring her eyes.

"I will only break your heart." she spits out. She's leaning against the wall, her loose red pants and white tie-up shirt are such a familiar sight to him. But her words aren't familiar and they hurt his chest.

"No, you won't… Please don't leave," he says again….

That was one of the last memories Ovid has of her. It was a week before the Reaping and she agreed to stay with him. He never truly believed she would break his heart. That is until she volunteered for the Games. The feeling like someone had punched him in the gut hit him as soon as he heard her voice ring through the air when she volunteered. She had hugged him so tightly when they said goodbye that the feeling lessened slightly, but it never really left.

But now, as his eyes scan the screen in his small living room, the feeling is abundantly painful in his chest. The screen sits in front of his green wall, and the soft glow casts a warm light on the mahogany table, and the blue velvet chair where he sits.

Devon is on the screen, lying beside the river with the blond bastard, Cato, from District Two. Spens feels anger race through his veins as he watches the two. Cato is still kneeling over her, one hand on her waist and the other behind her head. His blue eyes are trained on her face as she regains her breath. Blood is trailing down her mouth, and her green eyes seem to be struggling to focus on her surroundings. She tries to look at the river, then the trees, but finally gives up and drops her head on the rock.

"We need to go, Devon," Cato says firmly as he stands up and watches the surroundings, making sure there is no one around. He seems incredibly nervous.

Devon is moving her head back and forth warily and her confused eyes are wandering everywhere. "I can't…" she whispers. Cato tightens his lips and looks at her, then the path.

Is he going to leave her? Ovid wonders as he kneels forward, worry making him feel sick.

But Cato doesn't leave her. He kneels and takes a hold of one of her arms and drapes it over his shoulders. He takes the other one and pulls her up until her two arms are draped over him. He shifts forwards on the balls of his feet, and she in turn slides upwards on his back. He puts his arms under her knees and then stands up, with Devon half-unconscious on his back.

"Don't leave me…" she mumbles groggily, before sighing and burying her face in his shoulder. He turns his head, so his lips graze over her hair.

"I won't. Promise." He whispers, then begins walking until they disappear into the trees and the camera shifts to the District Twelve tributes.

Ovid sinks back in his chair and covers his eyes with his hands. Watching how close Devon and Cato are making him sick.

Maybe she was right. Maybe she will break his heart. 

o0o  
Spens is running. He doesn't know where he is going when he will stop or who he will find but he is pushing his body to the limit. Glimmer gave up on him a long time ago, but he still hasn't stopped.

The one thing urging him on is the thought of reuniting with this sister. She will have a plan and she'll make this okay. He throws himself over a fallen log, slapping the branches out of the way as he does so.

He just prays he will find her soon. He hears a snap of a twig and he throws himself behind a tree, his heart-stopping. Is it her? He waits, praying he will hear his sister's calming voice. But the voice that greets him makes him sick.

"Come out, son of Poseidon. Time to play."

o0o

When Devon finally opens her eyes and her senses come back to her, she only sees trees. Just white light and pine trees. She can hear footsteps and feels a movement like she's being moved up and down. Only then does she remember she's literally on top of Cato.

"Argh!" she screams and throws herself off his body.

"Fuck sakes, Devon!" he roars in response as she crashes to the forest ground, getting her feet caught in his. His balance is thrown and he tumbles to the ground. Luckily, he falls on moss as opposed to the jagged, hard log she fell on. She lets out a squeak as her aching head explodes with pain. She covers her hands and rolls off the jagged rog, and pieces of the damp bark are covering her face and hands. He sighs as he kneels and places his hand on her shoulder blades.

"Are you okay?" he asks her quietly. She doesn't respond and just shakes her head. He looks around, noting there seems to be no one around. The day is getting late, and he's hungry. He doesn't want to carry Devon around anymore so it may be best to find a place to rest for the night. The clearing they're in is far too exposed, so he knows he needs to find a better shelter. He looks at the log and realizes he can shove it over against the moss mount, and the space is big enough that the girl can hide in it.

He stands up and walks over, shoving the log over. He's grumbling. "This is the last time I'm taking care of you." He snaps. Devon Still hasn't moved and he's worried she passed out. He reaches over, poking her shoulder.

"M’’fine," she responds weakly. He reaches over and rolls her on her back. He sees that her nose has started bleeding again, but not just a trickle. Blood has gushed over her entire face and her hands. Her eyes are squeezed shut and Cato can only imagine she feels like shit.

"I'm going to put you under this log while I go look for a safe spot. Don't move, okay?" he says. Her green eyes flutter open and she forces a nod. She rolls over and crawls to the log before squeezing herself into the small place. He takes some dead leaves and drops them over her feet, and then quickly gets up and begins walking silently through the woods. He needs water, shelter, and food. He prays that he'll find it- and soon.

Her head feels like it's exploding. She knows she's dehydrated, and her nosebleed has become a slow ooze. She had problems with nosebleeds when she was a child, and now it's starting again. She feels cramped in her hiding spot, but the darkness is welcome to her. The sun has set and the chills have set in. She was tempted to try and find Cato, but her weakness took over and now she feels like all she can do is lie there. She is on her way back to Spens, she knows they're close to the Cornucopia once they can get on higher ground and then she'll find him. It should only be by tomorrow morning.

She hears footsteps and her heart stops. She instantly sucks in her breath. What if it's not him? What if it isn't Cato? Her hands begin trembling and she squeezes her eyes shut. Suddenly the log is flung off her and she screams, covering her head.

"Don't be so dramatic, dumbass. It's me." He grumbles. She looks up and she can see his figure illuminated by the moonlight. She struggles to her feet and stumbles over to him. He begins walking and she tries her best to follow him without falling.

"Have you ever been drunk?" he asks, glancing back just as she gets her foot stuck on a root and falls to her knees.

"No," she mumbles in response. She reaches out and tries to pull herself up, but he just grabs her by the back of the jacket and hauls her up with one fluid movement, throwing her in front of him so he can keep her on her toes.

"You're acting like it now." He responds and rolls his eyes. They've reached his little hideout. It's a small moss-covered mount, overshadowed by a tree. He's draped some leaves and vines off the branches which acts like a little curtain. There's a little ravine running through the ground, and it is flowing quickly enough the water should be clean. She drops to her knees and sticks her hand in the icy water before cupping them and drinking it, greedily. Cato follows in suit. As she drinks, a certain plant stationed across from her catches her eye. She reaches forwards and quickly grabs a handful of clovers.

"What are you doing?" Cato asks her, with water dripping down his face. She doesn't answer, instead, she shoves the green leaves into her mouth. His mouth falls open. "What the hell?!"

"They're edible," she responds after she swallowed. She plucks another handful and holds it out for him.

And that is how Cato and Devon came to have a dinner of clover leaves and cold water from the ravine. Afterwards, he lays on the mossy mount, his back propped up against the tree stump. His legs are crossed and his eyes are trained on the sky, looking at the fake stars which appear in between his makeshift leafy curtain. Devon lies opposite him, her legs tucked under her. She's not looking at the stars, instead, she's looking at his face. His icy eyes are staring so intently she wonders what he could be thinking about.

"You're staring," he mutters and his eyes flicker to her momentarily.

She blushes and looks down at the vine in her hands. She was tying it into several knots, and she hurriedly unties them again. "What are you thinking about?" she asks him quietly.

He shakes his head and doesn't answer, instead looks back at the stars. What could he possibly tell her? That he's thinking of Cerys, whose eyes are the same colour of those pale stars? He's wondering what she's doing, what she's thinking as she watches him. He can't possibly let his weakness be known to anyone, certainly not Devon. He still needs to make a show of her…

"Do you have anyone back home?" he asks her suddenly and turns his gaze back to her.

She raises her eyebrows and meets his eyes. She swallows hard as she weighs her options. She could tell him about Ovid, but does she want to?

Her answer comes to her before she can even stop herself. "No."

As her answer comes out, she can practically feel Ovid drop his head and the tears come to his eyes. She's doing this to protect him, that's the only reason… Or so she tells herself. "Do you?" she asks him quietly, dropping her gaze back to her vine.

His answer comes just as quickly. "No."

A scream rings through the air before she can say another word. And she knows the scream, she's heard it dozens of times, like the time he fell off the balcony and broke his hand, and the time he was wading in the water and got stung by a jellyfish, or the time he witnessed Nino get caught in a fishing net and then pulled off the boat and into the water, the net still tied around his torso. She knows that scream.

"Spens!" she yells in response and bolts out of their fort. She's still shaky but she forces her legs to move.

"Wait!" Cato roars before following her. She comes to a stop in front of the ravine, spinning around and widely looking for her brother. Another scream rips through the otherwise quiet night and she begins running in what she thinks is the direction of her little brother. Cato has caught up with her and grabs her harshly, pulling her to a stop. But then another sound is heard a faint laugh.

"I knew he would bring you out of your hiding place."

They both look up and see the tall redhead girl standing there, a disgusting smile on her face. Her brother, her baby brother is on his knees in front of her. His wide eyes are trained on her, his mouth tries to form a word but none comes out. She can see it so clearly, even at the night. Zipporah stands behind him, digging Cato's sword deeper into his back. Spens chokes, blood starting to steep out of his mouth. The light is fading out of his eyes and Zipporah slides him off the edge of the sword, and the tall boy collapses to the ground.

"Spens!" Devon screams, trying to run forwards but Cato has her by her waist, and he's holding her tightly.

"It's too late!" He roars and tosses her back, like a ragdoll because the tall redhead is now lunging towards them, blood lust in her face. Cato runs forwards and tackles her, trying to avoid the sword.

Devon runs to her brother and grabs him, cradling the tall boy in her arms. She's crying and his eyes cannot focus and he chokes. She rips off her jacket and shirt, rolling up the shirt to use it as a rag to try and soak up the blood.

"Look at me now, look at me, baby, you'll be fine. Okay? You will just hold on." She screams and looks back at her little brother's face.

"I… I thought she was you…" he whispers. His body has gone completely slack and his eyelids are beginning to slide shut.

"Oh God I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, Spens." She cries and hugs him as tightly as she can. Her free hand is holding his face and she searches it, desperately, for a sign of life.

But it's gone.

She shakes him. "Spens? Spens!? No, don't you fucking leave me. Spens please!" she bawls. But nothing will save him. Her baby brother is gone. The wail that comes out of her mouth is like nothing she's ever heard.

This time, she screams so loudly that Cato hears. He has Zipporah pinned under his knees and is ramming his fist into her face, again and again. He doesn't bother with the sword he managed to knock out of her hands. She couldn't physically overpower him as she did with Spens, he was too strong and she as cocky. He grabs a small, yet jagged rock and with one powerful punch he has it slammed into her eye. The gurgle cry that comes out of her mouth only fuels his anger. He stands up, grabbing the redhead and hauling her over his head. He holds her for a second before slamming her body on his knee. Her spine breaks from the impact. He drops the girl on the forest floor before grabbing his sword and takes her wrist. He slides the blade down on both her wrists. She'll bleed out eventually, but the death is going to be a long and painful one.

He turns back to his companion who is sobbing uncontrollably over her dead brother's body. He knows they can't stay here, it's too exposed. He walks over and puts his arm around his waist.

"We have to go." He says sternly and tries to drag the hysterical girl off his body, but her hands are gripped on his arm.

"No!" she wails and tightens her grip. She can't leave him again.

"Let him go, Devon! Let him go!" he roars at her. He finally manages to pull her off, but her hysterics is so loud it could attract the attention of other tributes. He has no way to shut her up, but he does know one thing to do that will keep her silent. He drops his grip and she throws herself back at her brother. He kneels beside her, and with one swift, powerful punch to her temple, she slumps to the ground, unconscious.

He grips the sword tightly in one hand and with the other, he puts the tiny girl over his shoulder. Her hair and arms dangle over his body as he grips her knees. He begins walking back to their hideout, only stopping once. He takes a final look at the Son of Poseidon, who lies dead under the moonlight. He managed to fall into a wet moss, with small white flowers littering it. His wet hair is almost adorned with flowers and the Son looks like he has a crown.

"Goodnight, Son of Poseidon." He says quietly, taking his eyes off the fallen boy's frame. He turns and walks silently into the now quiet night.


	11. A Note

Nino runs down the beach. He hasn't stopped since he saw that red-haired maniac kill his twin. It's late now, but he couldn't care less. The ocean is calm tonight, which is the exact opposite of how he is feeling.

He feels like half of himself has been killed. His better half, his twin brother, the one person he always had isn't there anymore. Nino trembles and begins shaking his head back and forth, trying desperately to shake out the image of Spens dropping to the ground.

He throws his hands over his face as the image continues replaying itself. He feels like he's going to be sick, he feels his heat shrivelling up… he's feeling everything. He drops to his knees, throws himself into the sand, and then lets out the loudest cry that's ever left his mouth. He's never made a sound like that before. It echoes over the rocks that litter the beach.

There are no tears in his eyes, but the raw pain he is feeling is unlike anything he's ever felt. Another cry leaves his lips and he grabs fistfuls of sand, the emotions overtaking him. Without warning, there's a pair of arms around his body. He tries to shove the person away, but then he realizes it's Ovid. The dark-haired boy holds him close, his eyes squeezed shut and tears on his cheek. Nino slumps into the older boy's grip as more hysterical cries and shouts leave his mouth. Ovid holds him until he's so exhausted that he passes out in his grip.

Ovid looks up at the sky, just as the sun begins to creep over the clouds. His thoughts drift back to Spens; the innocent boy, the beautiful soul that is now ripped away from all of their lives- and they'll never get him back.

"Goodbye, you wonderful boy. You brave, brave man. I'm sorry." Ovid whispers as he tightens his grip on Nino. He'll have to take him back to the house soon, but Ovid prays that he can stay asleep- for as long as possible, so he does not have to face the reality that awaits him.

o0o

Finnick swallows as his eyes scan the screen. He is sitting on his bed in the Capital, the pale, silky fabric sheets bunched up under him. The camera is watching the tribute girl from District Twelve who is sitting on a tree branch, looking exhausted. Her temporary partner from District Eleven, the little girl, was killed by Zipporah too. Zipporah had hunted down Katniss and Rue after having almost killed Devon. She waited until Katniss was asleep, then she ran in and grabbed little Rue so quickly that the poor stunned girl could barely make a noise. By the time Katniss was awake and running after them, Zipporah was already disappeared into the dark treeline with Rue under her arm. Katniss spent the entire night wandering in search of them but never did find them. The next morning the sound of Rue's screams filled the arena. Katniss ran in desperate search but never found her, and then the canon rang through the air. Katniss dropped to her knees, and tears came to her eyes.

Once Zipporah finished killing Rue, she went on the hunt and found Spens. This has been one of the quickest games to date with a high death toll. A few tributes remain though. The girl from One, both from Two, Devon, the girls from Six and Eight, a boy from Ten, both from Nine, the strong boy from Eleven and both of the District Twelve tributes.

It's been a day and a half since Spen's death. Cato is becoming jittery from staying in one place, and Devon is sitting with her back against the tree, head in her hands. She's barely moved since her brother's death. Finnick is growing angry at her, she can't just shut down and give up. Her District has lost one person already, she can't let them down already. He rises to form his bed and grabs a pair of shimmery harem pants, slipping them on quickly. He walks over to the mirror and runs his fingers through his tousled copper hair, and douses himself in a strong cologne before walking out of his room. He needs a sponsor to send a message for him, and he has no trouble getting sponsored- especially from one woman in particular. Her name is Sabille Inchcape, and she's the heiress to one of the richest families in the Capitol. She is only twenty-three, but she is very taken with Finnick and would do anything he asked. His guilt eats away at him for using her affection against her, but she also is a rich girl who has never assisted anyone unless she occasionally allows for a tribute to living a bit longer. It's her annual contribution.

Sabille stays in a lavish apartment next to his residence, so it doesn't take him long to get there. He walks to the monitor and presses a button, alerting her that there is someone downstairs. A second later the door swings open. He goes to the marble and diamond elevator and presses the button for her penthouse. He is there instantly and as the door opens, there sits Sibelle on the plush, velvet couch. He has to admit she is beautiful to look at, but too often she changes her appearance. He almost wishes he could see her natural form, but that's too far gone from silicone and Capitol surgeries for that. Her face has been shaped and filed down to look small and petite, with plush red lips and bright blue eyes. Her hair of choice this year is long, burgundy waves. Her skin has been dyed white, with a pale, lustre shimmer dusted over her entire body. She almost resembles a pearl. She is only wearing a black, lacy two-piece lingerie set. Black lace stockings are on her long legs, and a skimpy black robe tosses over her torso.

She smiles, tilting her head so her long hair falls off her shoulder. She crosses her leg and pats the seat beside her. He walks over, smirking and let his hand run over her shoulder before sitting down.

"Hello, Finnick." She purrs and leans over, pressing her body against his.

"Sibelle. Beautiful garments you have on." He says.

She grins, her sparkling white teeth matching her skin. "I wanted to look nice. What can I do for you?" she asks. He smirks again and reaches up, brushing a piece of hair away from her right eyes. She shivers.

"I need to send a message."

o0o

Devon sits against the tree, keeping watch as Cato sleeps. They've been making their way back to the cornucopia. There haven't been any tributes in their way yet, and Cato is getting unsettled. It makes Devon sick to think that it's because he hasn't killed anyone. He can be unbearably violent.

She hears a faint beeping and looks up at the dark sky, and sees a small tin floating towards her. She gets up silently and walks over, grabbing the gift. She returns to her sitting spot, taking the time to put her jacket on as it's getting cold. She opens the tin and finds a small piece of paper.

Don't give up for them, for me, and him.

Get home to the ocean.

-Finn

Underneath the paper is a smooth, polished stone. It's from their District and they called it a hope stone, it's supposed to bring good luck. She understands now. She can't shut down because she lost her brother, and she needs to try and get home- for him. She folds up the paper around the stone and slips it into her pocket.

The night is quiet until a sound alerts her to the trees behind her. She sits up and glances back, trying not to reveal herself to whatever is behind them. When her eyes finally adjust to the darkness, she sees the source of the noise. A pair of eyes, belonging to someone, hiding in the shrubbery only a few feet from her. The person jumps and she makes it out to be the figure of a boy. And it looks like the body of the District Ten boy, the partner of Zipporah. Anger immediately rises and without knowing what she was doing, she jolts out of her spot and rushes after him, grabbing Cato's sword from out of his hand. She reaches the person quickly, as their foot gets caught in a root and they crash down to the ground. With all the anger, pain, and sadness in her form giving her strength she didn't know she had, she swung the sword down on the boy's neck, right where it meets the skull. The blade severs the spinal cord.

She keeps swinging and swinging. Blood flies up and splatters her face and hands but it doesn't stop her. She is seeing red. The red like the hair of the maniac that took her little brother from this world. Cato had woken up and was on his feet, but he doesn't stop the violent murder, he just waits until she's finally too tired to continue stabbing the boy's neck. She staggers back and drops the sword on the ground. She seems almost dazed, and he knows she will be feeling a great deal of guilt when she comes back to her senses.

He walks over to the body as the cannon rings. He kneels and rolls over the boy, expecting to see the District Ten tribute too. He is surprised when he sees the face.

It's not the boy from Ten, it's the boy from Twelve. The blond-haired one. Devon is slowly coming back to reality, but seeing the innocent boy's face causes her to snap back quickly.

"No… It wasn't supposed to be him!" she shrieks and covers her mouth with a bloody hand. She instantly pulls it back like its fire. She's covered in his blood.

"Congratulations, Devon. You're a career now. Wouldn't your brother be proud?" Cato says icily. He has the sword in his hand and stands up, towering over the blood-drenched girl. He snorts before talking again. "You're a killer, just like me. We're no different." He says, his voice low.


	12. The Sword and the Arrow

Devon's eyes are trained on the river. The blood from Peeta Mellark has dried to her skin, making her feel disgustingly itchy and uncomfortable. She almost wishes she could just step out of her skin and forget about what she did. She knows a family is hurting right now, that the pain they're feeling is unimaginable. She wonders if Peeta had any siblings… because they have the feeling that she has since she lost Spens. She wishes she could take back what she did, but she knows nothing she can do will help. A boy is gone because of her.

She glances back at Cato, who is taking his turn to rest before they make the final trek back to the Cornucopia, and Clove should still be there. But Devon is having a change of heart. She has no wish to be back with the two tributes. She has her small bag on her shoulders, with her net, water bottle, a small blanket, and a handful of cloves, with some medicinal flowers. She quietly tiptoes over to Cato and kneels, observing his sleeping form. He is half-hidden behind a log, and he is lying on a pillow of moss. He looks so peaceful in his sleep, his chest rising and falling softly. His eyelids are flickering, and she is sure he is dreaming.

"Good luck." She whispers and then stands again, quickly walking away from the District Two career. He'll find Clove, kill more tributes, and most likely win the games. If she survives long enough, maybe Cato will eventually kill her too, but he'll have to find her first. She is careful to be quiet as she walks alongside the river, trying her best to stay close to the treeline. It's late at night and she wishes she could just be engulfed by the shadows.

It takes her almost an hour to weave her way back to where the river breaks off into a small pond. She kneels beside the water, just as the sun is starting to creep up over the trees. She cups water in her hands and begins washing the dried blood off her limbs. She peels off her green shirt, leaving herself in only a bra. She washes the water over her face, where much of the blood is splattered. It runs down her body and she shivers. She uses her shirt as a towel to soak up the water and blood, and the feeling of itchiness has finally gone away. She refills her bottle and zips up her jacket, up to her chin. She packs up her items and begins searching for shelter. Her eyes flint as she hears birds, curiously wondering what they were. Ah, Mockingjay's. She's heard about those.

As she looks for the birds, her eyes land on a grouping of large boulders by the edge of the river. She goes over, peaking into the center of the boulders to make sure no one is there. Luckily, it's empty. She climbs up on the boulder, then slides into the small opening. This is better than what she could have asked for. The grouping of rocks hides her from the world, for now at least. The opening is just wide enough for her to stretch out her legs a little bit. She covers herself in the blanket, and leans back, letting her eyes slide close. She can sleep for a bit, and escape from the world.

o0o

Cato stands beside Clove at the Cornucopia, grabbing the second-largest sword and relishing the feeling of finally having another weapon. But even this can't combat his anger. Devon left him last night, just disappeared. He had looked for her for the entire morning, before angrily storming off and finally returning to the Cornucopia. Clove had guarded it well, and now as she sits on the crate eating an apple, she snorts at him.

"What happened to the girl?" she asks as she also adds notches into the wood.

He shrugs and continues staring at the sword. "Probably going to be dead soon." He mumbles.

She looks at him and rolls her eyes. "I thought you were going to kill her? Why didn't you?"

Before Cato has time to answer, the sound of swift and running footsteps fill the air. He barely has time to turn around before the massive tribute from Eleven is tackling him. They fall to the grassy ground in a massive pile, filled with grunts. Thresh tries to swing his sword, whilst pinning Cato's hand to the ground, but Cato manages to kick his leg free and nails the boy in his spine. He lets out a yelp and loosens his grip, just enough that Cato can free his hand and punch him hard in the face. He manages to shove him off, but not before Thresh slams his sword down on Cato's shoulder. Pain erupts through his entire body and he can't help but scream as the blade sinks deeply into his flesh.

He frantically glances to see why Clove hadn't come over, and to his shock, he hears a canon. Clove lies dead at the feet of Glimmer, who is glaring at Cato with bloodlust in her eyes. The blonde girl has a bow in her hand and she raises it, aiming instead at Thresh. The tall boy notices this and runs forward, easily avoiding the arrow Glimmer sends flying at his body. The girl turns and begins running away, but Thresh reaches her quickly and tackles the blonde to the ground. Cato is still lying on the grass, gritting his teeth together to keep from shouting. Blood is gushing out of his shoulder and he clumsily reaches up and tries to press his hand against it. The pressure makes him writhe.

He hears Glimmer scream and he rolls over, seeing that Thresh has his sword raised, ready to deliver the deathblow. Cato has no interest to stop it, she just killed Clove. He's angry he couldn't kill her himself. He hears more running footsteps and he forces himself to open his eyes and sees the two girls from District Six and Eight coming face to face, both jumping on their toes and preparing to engage in hand to hand combat. He hears more footsteps and sees the boy from Ten running towards the Cornucopia, intent on grabbing a weapon. Then he sees the two District Nine tributes. These are all the remaining tributes- why are they here? A loud explosion gives him an answer, the Game Makers are forcing all the tributes out of their hiding spots and towards the Cornucopia. He hears ferocious growling and sees a disgusting looking mutt, a creation of the Game Makers, which had chased the District Twelve tribute into the field. She looks frightened and begins running to the Cornucopia as well, just as the boy from Nine turns around and prepares to tackle her.

He hears more screaming and sees that the girl from Nine has thrown herself on top of someone and the dark hair gives her away. Devon, who looks as if she was running towards him. He forces himself on his knees and grabs his sword with his good hand, despite how bloody it is. He stumbles towards the two just as Devon manages to kick the girl in the groin and wriggle out of her grasp. She frantically reaches for her pack and pulls out the net, throwing it over the girl and trapping her. Cato has reached them and quickly swings his sword down on the girl's neck.

"Why did you leave!?" he yells and turns to the girl beside him, who is staring at him with a bewildered look.

"I thought it was best- Agh!" She screams and grabs him, pushing him down just in time to save him from getting an axe in the back- from Thresh. Cato drops to the ground and the axe nearly severs Devon's wrist from her arm. She jumps back but the massive boy manages to grab her by the neck, easily lifting her and slamming her against a tree. She chokes and grabs his wrist, but both her hands barely wrap around it. She makes a gurgling sound and tries to kick him, but it doesn't do anything. He tightens his grip so much she feels her throat may cave in on itself. But Thresh made a vital mistake in his rage and need to kill and survive, he turned his back on one of the strongest tributes and Cato has managed to thrust his sword deep into Thresh's back. Devon sees his eyes pop open and he drops to the ground a second later, releasing her as he does so. She falls to her knees, choking and trying to get air.

Cato has stumbled backwards again and crumbles to his knees. His breathing is laboured and blood loss is taking its toll. Devon looks up and sees the girl from District Six strangling her opponent, and Katniss Everdeen ducking out of the way of her from an attack from the boy from Nine. There is still one other tribute, the boy from Ten, who is not fighting anyone. She struggles to her feet and looks around widely for the boy, only to finally see him running towards her with a long spear in hand. He stops and hurls the spear, and Devon jumps out of the way narrowly avoiding the spear to her chest. She falls to the ground, just as the boy lunges for her, a dagger in hand. She throws up her feet, which manage to make contact with his chest. He is thrown back for a second, but he manages to dig the dagger into her foot, despite only being a shallow wound, she cries out as the pain spreads over her foot. The bloodied net was still encasing the dead girl's body, and she manages to grab it and hurl it towards his face, and it wraps around his face and neck. She uses her other foot to kick him over, and then she climbs on top of his body, grabbing the end of the net and quickly pulls, strangling him. Cato has come over and grabbed the dagger, sliding it into the boy's eyeballs. Blood has completely drenched his shirt and he is looking dazed.

"Oh God," she whispers and jumps off the body once she hears the canon and goes to Cato. The tall boy sways and she wraps her arms around his torso in an attempt to keep him up. She looks back at the two fightings, and see that Katniss has managed to kill her opponent, and is running towards Glimmer's dead body. She vaguely remembers seeing her gravitate towards the bows in training. Devon's eyes open widely. She sees the girl from Six running towards Cato, a thick knife in her hand.

"Cato gets up, we have to go." She tells him urgently, and reaches for her bloody net and shoves it back into her bag before slinging it over her shoulder. She puts Cato's arm over her shoulder and her arm around his waist and they both get to their feet and begin running towards the forest. Or a much running as they could do considering how wounded Cato is, he's not making a noise and his eyes are growing hazy, and his face is losing his colour. Devon knew that staying in the field may just get them killed quicker. But then her heart drops when she hears the canon. There's only one tribute left- and they're going to be on the hunt for Devon and Cato.

"There's only one," Cato mumbles. He is swaying again but is staying on his feet. He still has the sword in his hand. He could just kill Devon now, then kill the last tribute. He could win.

He steps away from Devon's grip, as she is trying to think about a plan. He raises the sword, just as she turns around. Her eyes are wide and her breath catches. His eyes run up and down the girl's body like he did the first time they met in the elevator. She is breathing quickly and her messy hair is in tangles around her face. Her nose is bleeding again.

"Are you going to kill me, Cato?" she whispers.

He is staring at her with his bright eyes, finally able to focus despite the blood loss. "I could win." He responds quietly.

She breathes out and raises her chin, exposing her neck to the blade. There are no tears in her eyes, she is just returning his hard look. "Why are you waiting then?" she asks, her voice shaking slightly.

He is glaring at her, but he doesn't deliver the death blow. Instead, he sees a dark figure run into the forest, just behind them. The girl on fire. She has her bow raised and a full sheath of arrows, and one arrow is notched in the bow. She has her arrow aimed at Devon, who has turned around and is staring at the girl, her hands up. She is standing between an arrow and a sword. She closes her eye, waiting for some death blow.

In that second, Cato makes a decision. His right hand had been down by his waist, his fingers ghosting over a dagger he had hidden in his belt. Small and sharp like one of Clove's knives. It would easily slice through the air- and hit its target if he doesn't miss. But he'll need his good hand. Right now he and Katniss are in a standoff, waiting for the other to make a move. Her grey eyes are trained on him.

Despite the blood loss, he moves quickly. He drops the sword, grabs the dagger and throws it quickly. Katniss ducks, but he anticipated that, and it is at her eye level. The dagger lodges itself in between her eyes. As she was ducking, she released the arrow. Cato hadn't noticed it until he heard Devon scream. He looks down and sees her on the forest floor, the arrow sticking out her shoulder blade.

A canon goes off and Cato realizes it is now only he and Devon left. She realizes this too and tries to get off the ground, but she sinks back down as the pain is too much. The arrow is deep into her shoulder. Cato is standing over her, with the sword in his hand.

"Just do it quickly…" she murmurs as she looks up at him. Her face is covered in blood from her nose, and her green eyes are watering. Cato is shaking, and the sword drops from his hand, landing only inches away from her nose. She stares at him, bewildered. The blond boy stumbles and crashes to the forest floor, wincing from the pain. She forces herself up and drags herself over to him. She drops down beside him and he watches her with those blue eyes.

"They need a winner," he gasps out. His face is ghostly white from blood loss.

She offers a small smile as her body begins shaking uncontrollably. "Why did you save me?" she whispers. He is still watching her so intently.

"I was going to make a show of you, one that Panem would never forget." He admits, refusing to break eye contact with her the entire time. She raises her eyebrows.

"Why didn't you? You had so many opportunities." She questions. Her eyes are beginning to close from the pain.

He could lie. He could say anything to this girl… but for once in his life, making himself appear strong and cocky was not his priority. As more blood left his body, he knew this could be his final moments and in all honesty, he did not want to die alone. The girl beside him offers a sort of comfort. "You changed my mind. I didn't want to do it."

She is staring at him and reaches forward with a trembling hand to let it touch his cheek. He closes his eyes and lets her soft hands comfort him. "What now?" she mutters. He forces himself to roll onto his side, so he is only centimetres away from her face. Her green eyes are open and staring at his, and then they flicker to his lips.

"Were you in love with someone, sea jewel?" he asks. She snorts, moving her face closer to his. His breath tickles her face.

"Why do you care?" she responds, her voice no higher than a whisper.

"I was wondering if you'd stop me." He says, using his good hand to reach up and brush a piece of her long hair from her eyes.

Her brows furrow and she looks at him curiously. "Stop you from what-" she doesn't have time to finish. The blond boy has leaned over and pressed his lips against hers.

Across the Capitol, people are screaming, shouting, crying. Those who want the two lovers to survive, those who don't support them are shouting in anger. In District Two, Cato's parents watch in disbelief in their luxurious living room. His little sister is staring at her brother. Beside her, Cerys is watching silently. But her heart feels like it has just been shattered. She thought Cato was going to kill the sea jewel.

In District Four, Nino is on his knees, screaming at his sister through the screen. Their parents are watching, and their mother crying. She turns to Ovid, who is looking at the ground. Like Cerys, his heart is broken too. Devon was right, she did end up breaking his heart.

Back in the arena, the two injured tributes are now lying together, with Devon's head pressed into Cato's chest. "I don't want to leave the arena without you," she mumbles against his chest. Cato looks down at the girl, unsure if she meant it or if she is just delirious from her wound. His good arm is wrapped around her shoulders and he's pulling her close. He is preparing herself for something to happen, like an explosion or forest fire. The Game Makers don't want it to be boring.

A sound alerts him to the river, and the worst thing he could see is not hurtling towards them. A huge wave of water, like the one that allowed Annie Cresta to win. Despite how weak he was feeling, Cato reaches forwards and rips the arrow out of Devon's back, and the girl screams in response.

"Get up, the water is coming!" he shouts.

Devon looks up, and her eyes widen. "Oh, God." Is all she has time to say before Cato struggles to his feet and pulls her up too. They try to run, but the water hits them too quickly. It is caught between two force fields and is filling up at such a rapid pace that they're off the ground almost instantly and are both paddling and struggling to stay above water. Cato, visibly weakened, is being sucked under the water quickly. Devon blindly reaches for him, but his hand keeps slipping out of hers. She looks around for something, anything, which could keep them up. And she sees something that could be their salvation. A log, floating in the water. She takes a breath and forces herself under the water, finally reaching Cato. He's almost stopped moving. She wraps her arms around him and kicks with all the energy she has left in her.

They reach the surface and she only has to kick a little bit to get to the log. Cato has regained consciousness, just barely, and she drapes his arms over the log to keep him up in the violent water. Ironic that the sea jewel is dying in the water. She holds on to the log, but the slippery wood is hard to keep a tight hold on.

"You have to wake up!" she screams at Cato as the water continues crashing violently. His dizzy eyes finally open wide, and he sees her. "I'm not like them, those killers. I don't think you are either." She chokes out, losing her grip. But then something grabs her ankle, and she is pulled under the water instantly.

"Devon!" he screams as he watches her being pulled under by the most terrifying looking mutant sea creature, no doubt one of the Game Maker's creations. It has sharp teeth and it is orange- like the District Five tributes hair. It doesn't attack Devon, but it keeps dragging her down. She looks up at Cato, desperately trying to kick the mutant off but to no avail.

Cato looks up defiantly to the cameras. "Save her too, or you'll have no winner." He threatens. Then he lets go of the log and it doesn't take him long to be pulled underwater by the violent current. He is starting to lose consciousness again, and his eyes are barely staying open. At this point, Devon can't hold her breath and her mouth involuntarily opens and water floods it. Images of her family, her brother, her home, flash before her eyes as the water fills her lungs. Cato is floating motionlessly above her. She reaches for him, but the mutant still has her.

And as quickly as the water came, it left. The water began draining instantly and the two tributes were slammed to the soaking forest floor. Cato managed to not breathe in any water and he begins violently coughing, but his eyes flutter open. He rolls over and sees Devon's motionless form and he forces himself to crawl over to her. Using the last of his strength, he applies several harsh compressions to her chest. She begins sputtering and water comes out of her mouth and nose. She rolls over, throwing up water as she does so. Cato has slid back to the ground, too weak to stay upright any longer. His hazy eyes find her face, and she is lying on the wet forest floor too.

"Guess they won't have a tribute this year…" he sighs. Devon has stopped moving and is lying still beside him. His eyes slip shut for the last time.

Neither of them stayed conscious long enough to see the Hovercraft approaching them.

o0o

When Cato opened his eyes again, he was angry that the lights were so bright. But then he realized he's alive and he jumped up. He's in a white hospital bed, and his entire body is aching. But he is alive. He looks to his side and sees Enobaria sitting there, her filed teeth smiling at him.

"Congratulations." She hisses.

"What about Devon?" he asks as he rubs his sore shoulder where he feels a scar forming from the wound.

Enobaria rolls her eyes and stands up. She's wearing only a see-through black shirt over a leotard and thigh-high boots. She crosses her arms and stares at him. "You two caused quite the uproar. The people were practically storming the presidential mansion, demanding the two of you be saved. A peacekeeper even got attacked. They were losing both of you, so they had no choice. You should know that they're not happy with you. The Gamemakers and President feel that you forced their hand, which is something no one has ever done. Be careful, Cato. And rest up." She tells him before quickly walking out of the room.

He lays on the bed and sighs deeply. So, the Capitol is mad at them that he forced their hand? That's a show, and he's made his mark, which is exactly what he intended to do. He hears the door open and expects to see Enobaria again, but the sight that greeted him is a surprise. Devon, looking small and fragile in a hospital gown. Her matted hair has been tied up in a bun and she limps over to him. He makes room on his bed and watches as she sits on the edge. She bites her lip and looks at him with those seaweed green eyes that he's become so accustomed to seeing.

"I had to sneak out of my room, but they'll notice me being gone soon. Finnick told me that it was because of you I lived. Did you mean what you did in the arena?" she asks quietly. She tucks her legs under her and tries her best to stay upright, despite how tired she looks.

"I did. I would have just let you drown if I didn't," he answers. She nods and goes to stand up, but the quick movement causes her to sway on her feet. He leans forwards, putting his strong arm around her waist and pulling her into the bed beside him. "Just stay here until they come for you." He murmurs in her ear. She nods, curling up and putting her head against him as she did in the arena. He leans down presses his cheek against her head and pulls the blanket over her small form.

His thoughts drift back to Cerys. She'll hate him for what he did. He had thought originally when he has crowned victor that he would have gone back to her, maybe even marrying her. But the girl in his bed has changed everything, and he can't deny that anymore.


	13. The Earring

Cato didn't see Devon again until the winner's interview with Caesar Flickerman. He is escorted backstage by Enobaria, and his stylist is fliting around him with a set of tweezers and a small brush, making sure his black suit is completely lint-free. The Capitol doctors have done an amazing job healing his wounds, and with a blood transfusion and stitches, he was almost back into the shape he was in before entering the arena. He lost weight while he was in there, but his lean muscles are still intact and a few meals and weights will have him back to his usual strength.

"Okay, don't eat anything until after the interview." His stylist instructs as he gives the final swipe over his suit with the small brush. Cato rolls his eyes and sends his stylist away with a flick of his hand.

They look up as Finnick Odair and Mags enter with Devon. She no longer looks fragile and small, her stylist has completely covered the tired bags under her eyes and applied thick gold liner over her eyelids, with brown lipstick and more gold on her cheekbones. Her hair has been braided with seashells and strands of green to resemble seaweed. She has on a sheer gold dress adorned with more seashells. She is still limping, and that must be from the wound she received in her foot. She looks at Cato, nodding.

"Walk in together," Enobaria instructs, and Finnick nods. He walks over to the small steps leading to the stage and Devon limps. He notices and puts one hand on her waist, and the other goes to her arm. She raises an eyebrow and tries to move away.

"What are you doing? I can walk myself." She grumbles and bats his hand away.

He rolls his eyes but makes no effort to remove his hand. "You'll take too long, and they'll love it. Just let me." He snaps back and she presses her lips together but makes no attempt to move his hands again. They're called to the stage and he half carries her up the steps before setting her down on the ground. He doesn't take his hand off her waist as they walk towards Caesar, who has his hands on his cheek and looks like he's crying. Cato has to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Devon is gripping his arm now, most likely because the deafening roar of the crowd is intimating. There is a plush velvet loveseat provided and Cato eases her into it, making the crowd sob, and then squeezes in beside her. She is smiling at Caesar, who is waiting for the crowd to stop roaring. He has on a turquoise wig and an elaborately decorated grey suit. It takes almost fifteen minutes for the crowd to finally calm down.

"So, you two, congratulations! I know that, personally, when you two both fell into the river- I was petrified! Were you scared?" He exclaims, gesturing to the crowd to get their reaction. They all scream in response, many of them cry and wail. Devon smiles softly, and Cato remains stoic. Caesar turns to Devon and takes her glittering hand in his. "Devon, what were you thinking when you saw Cato in the river on the first day?" He asks her. Devon chews on her cheek and looks down. She must look bashful to the crowd, Cato can tell she is just thinking of what to say. He looks down at her, just as she looks up. The little gesture makes the crowd scream.

"I just knew I couldn't leave him there. I had to try anything to get him out." She admits, still gazing at Cato. The tall boy nods, running his hand over her back which causes her to shiver.

"And Cato, you saved Devon in the initial bloodbath. What was going through your mind when you saw her being attacked?" Caesar asks as he turns to the tall blond, whilst still holding on to Devon's hand. Devon's eyes are still on his face, and he returns her look once more. The crowd screams. Cato remembers the image of Devon being thrown to the ground, and her potential killer looming over her.

"I just remember thinking I didn't want her to die, not then. I felt like I couldn't leave her, and that feeling never left." He admits. More screams erupt, and one woman passes out in her chair.

The interview continues with Cato and Devon making the crowd erupt in tears, screaming, and awing. It seems like an eternity for the interview to finally finish, and both victors are thrilled to finally get off the stage. Cato, once again, reaches around and half carries Devon off the stage, which makes the crowd wail. When they reach the end of the steps, Devon shoves him off and limps towards Mags waiting arms.

o0o

"Did you mean any of what you said today?" she asks him quietly. He's sitting on her bed, while she stands in front of the mirror, running a brush through her long strands. Her long hair is undone and has formed into its usual messy waves, and she's wearing an oversized pair of white pants and a matching shirt. If it was Cerys, she'd be wearing nothing and already climbing into the bed beside him.

Cato's eyes are on her, like always. He doesn't answer right away and just continues staring. Devon rolls her eyes and places the brush on the counter. Cato has come to her room tonight before they embark home the next morning. Devon didn't argue when he showed up after dinner, just as she was getting into the shower. The tall blond went and waited on her bed for her to emerge. They have barely touched since that night where she shared the hospital bed, and Devon still has no idea why he kissed her in the arena. But now she wants answers.

"Cato, did you mean what you said today in the interview?" she repeats, crossing her arms over her chest. He rolls his eyes and drops on his back.

"Why does it matter?" he snaps, refusing to look at her. Devon tightens her lips then jumps on the bed, quickly going and standing on top of his chest. He groans and grabs her ankles. "Fuck, get off."

"Tell me what is going on. You wanted to kill me but then didn't, then you kissed me. Forgive me if I seem fairly confused!" She snaps and digs her heels into his chest. With one shove and quickly shift of his torso, she goes flying off his chest. She lands on her back on the soft bed, and in a mere second, he is hovering over her, his arms enclosing her. She doesn't try and hit him but just stares at him angrily, wanting an answer.

"I lied. I have someone back home in District Two. You were convenient and I made a show regardless. I'm saying what I need to say, so don't read into it. If you think I have feelings for you, you're wrong-" He says, smirking and excited to see her response, but she cuts him off.

"I have someone too. I am not desperate nor do I want your feelings," She snaps back, and wriggles out of his grasp. He sits up, kneeling and staring her down. "Get out." She spits at him.

"You're angry." He observes. That stupid smirk is on his face, as always. Devon feels her temper spike and her blood boil. He is so fucking cocky, it aggravates her to no end.

"I'm not! Just get out!" she now screams, grabbing her hair with her hands and anger filling her face. He refuses to move and she nearly screams.

"Did you want me to say that I'm in love with you?!" he snorts and crosses his arms.

"What the hell!? No! I Just get out!" she screams. He crosses the room before she could say anything and now has his arms around her body.

"I could be lying to you," he whispers in her ear. She stops struggling and lets her head drop back on his shoulder.

"I don't understand you. You're manipulative." She sighs and tries to gets his arms off her once more but to no avail. But then she smirks, and instead of getting out of his grasp, she, in turn, moves closer, completely rubbing her body against his. He didn't expect this, nor did he expect her to turn around and press her lips to the sensitive skin on his neck, and he shudders. His mouth is hovering close to her cheek, and she smirks before suddenly turning in his grip and facing him. He doesn't have time to pull away before she kisses him again. This isn't like the last time when they were both on the verge of death and despair. This time, her hands are wrapped around his neck. He doesn't move for a second, and she nearly expects him to pull away. But then his hands start to move down to her legs, and with one sudden movement, she's off the bed and has her legs wrapped around his waist and he is holding her up. It soon becomes more heated than either of them expected. For Devon, kissing Ovid was never like this. He was quiet and tender, but Cato is intense and eager. They hear the door open and Cato drops Devon on the bed, quickly jumping to the other side of the room, looking flustered. Finnick walks in, looking at the two and stopping short. He was only expecting to see Devon.

He presses his lips together and crosses his arms. He knows what Devon is doing, her face is red and she looks too ashamed to face her mentor. "Get out, Cato. You two are leaving tomorrow to return to your Districts." He says sternly. The tall blond doesn't argue with the older Victor, instead exits the room quietly. Finnick's eyes watch him until he is well out of sight, then he turns back to Devon who is still not looking at him. Her thoughts have jumped back to Spens. He is the one thing that has been dominating her thoughts lately, and she is doing anything to try and distract herself from the painful memories. A big distraction is Cato, he has been since the moment they met. He's been a distraction from the Games themselves, from the death of her brother, from everything.

Finnick walks over and sighs heavily before reaching forward and uses his index finger to lift her chin so she is forced to look at him. Her seaweed green eyes are watering. "What are you doing with him Devon?" he whispers, his eyes searching his tributes bony face. Her eyes squeeze shut and tears flood her face.

"He distracts me. I don't want to remember." She chokes out. He could tell she is trying her best to not sob. Finnick wants to yell at her, to tell her she should be staying a far away from him as she can. But he knows what she's feeling, he knows exactly what she's feeling. He's done a lot of things for a distraction from the pain. So, he doesn't say a word. He kisses her on the forehead and then walks out of her room. Devon pulls back the sheets and crawls in, hoping her tears stop. However, after twenty minutes, her tears have turned into a full anxiety attack. She feels like she can't breathe, and she's choking. It seems like all she can see is the dead bodies of the fallen tributes and Spens. Beautiful Spens with blood trickling out of his mouth. She turns and shoves her face into the pillow, finally screaming out.

"Move over," someone says gruffly. Devon nearly jumps out of the bed when she hears it. There is Cato, only wearing a pair of grey joggers and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Go away!" she screams again, and despite it being muffled he can still make out her words. He doesn't leave the room, instead, he easily scoops her up in his arms and slides into the bed, with her screaming and pounding on his chest. He grabs her arms and pins her tightly to his chest, and pressing his face into her head.

"Take a breath. They'll stop." He whispers. Devon is still crying, but not punching him. Instead, her arms are wrapped around his neck.

"Don't leave." She begs, like the time he saved her from Zipporah in the river. And like that time, he stays right beside her, holding her tightly.

o0o

They stand on the train together the next day, waiting for District Four to appear in the distance. It was decided they would return Devon to her District first, then Cato on the return journey. Devon takes a deep breath and shuts her eyes, remembering the feeling of the ocean which she is finally so close to. Cato glances at her and raises an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" he asks her. She doesn't open her eyes and instead just shrugs, and he doesn't prod her for any further answers. They had managed to get some sleep after Devon's anxiety attack subsided, but they're both weary. Cato doubts that feeling will ever go away. He wonders what will happen when they return to their districts. He'll have to talk to Cerys, but this event changed his feelings towards her. Maybe he'll rekindle them when he's home if she even wants to. But as his eyes once again fall on the girl standing beside him, he knows that the strong feelings he once had for sweet Cerys may have diminished. Cerys is quiet, kind, a healer with a soft touch. Devon is fiery, too quick to anger, intelligent and raw. He had never interacted with someone with such raw emotion as her before, in District Two they're taught to hide it. She is such a polar opposite of what he's used to he finds her almost irresistible, which angers him. And he will never be able to get away from her, they will reunite every year for the Games as Victors. Their lives are intertwined.

Devon opens her eyes and sighs deeply. She leans over, resting her head on his shoulder. Her fingers ghost over his, and they soon lock together. Devon realized that their stylists have matched them in coordinating outfits. Cato is in stiff grey trousers, with a tailored grey jacket covering most of his torso aside from the small opening at the bottom which reveals his toned abs. One small detail stands out to her attention. An elaborate silver bracelet is on his wrist, and it's adorned with black and pale pink gems. She is dressed in a long, simple pale pink dress. It has no beads or seashells, and it leaves her back exposed. In her ears matching earrings to Cato's bracelet. She raises an eyebrow when she notices that.

"Why are we matching?" she asks quizzically and points at his bracelet. He shrugs as his eyes remain scanned on the horizon. The earring from Cerys still sits in his pocket, but Cato may switch it for the bracelet in the coming days.

"Intertwined I guess," he mumbles. Devon doesn't answer, because they've finally reached District Four. Suddenly, the fright of having to face the consequences of the Games comes slamming down on her. Cato notices her sudden intake of breath, and her hand tightens around him instantly, and her eyes go wide. He turns and takes her face in his hand, and then kisses her quickly and softly. She wasn't sure why he did it, but she relishes the comforting feeling.

"Don't freeze up. Be tough." He whispers sternly when he pulls his face back. Her green eyes are staring at him and she nods, while she places her hand over his. A cough alerts the two to someone in the room, which is Mags. Her soft eyes look sad, and she gestures for Devon to follow her, which she does. She turns to say goodbye to Cato but finds him to be following her.

"You don't need to come with me," She opposes, but he shakes his head.

"You're still limping. You'll take too long." He answers her. She doesn't object like she did for the interview and instead takes his awaiting hand. Finnick, Mags, Librae, and Eta are waiting for her. Devon nearly chokes when she sees Librae's outfit, once again opting for not clothes and just beads and shells strategically placed to hide her breasts and lower regions.

Finnick looks surprised when he sees Cato, but doesn't object to him helping her off the train. He'll re-board after that and head to his own home, and the gesture will look good for the cameras anyway. Finnick and Mags exist first, while Eta kisses Devon on the cheek and says goodbye. Librae goes next, and then Cato. There are many people from District Two who are there on the platform, and they all go silent when they see the blond boy. Many of them still hate District Two from what happened last year. Cato quickly holds his hand out, and Devon takes it as she walks down the steps. The sight of her people makes her freeze, but she can see Cato shake his head- silently telling her to continue, so she does. She finally exits the train and she can see smiles and cheers from the crowd. Cato begins to move back onto the train, but her hand doesn't release his right away, and she turns to him.

"Is this it then?" she whispers, her seaweed eyes looking at his face intently.

He doesn't answer right away, but then Finnick calls for Devon. "Not forever, but for now. Goodbye, sea jewel." He whispers and before stepping on the train, he once again pulls her forward so he can kiss her. She should have known it was coming and pushed him away, but it was too quick. If there was any doubt Ovid or Cerys hated them, it's gone now. Ovid will never forgive her.

Cato runs his thumb over her lips one last time before quickly getting on the train, and leaving her standing on the platform. She takes a deep breath and turns to Finnick, who is waiting for her. The crowd looks intimidating, the thought of facing her family even more so intimidating. Will they forgive her for losing Spens? She doesn't know. Devon knew the Games would change her, but she never expected to be as different from the person she was. The nightmares will plague her, the guilt will never leave, and the loss of her brother will forever haunt her. But she can get through, on her own if need be. Maybe, just maybe, one day there might be a tall blond boy at her side. She gathers up her skirt and holds her head high. She offers one final glance to the train, where she sees Cato in the window. He nods to her, and then the train speeds away. Six months and she'll see him again. It may be a long six months…

She looks back at the crowd and walks towards her people. Now is the time to be strong, on her own.


	14. After

It's the day after his return home, and Cato now stands in the abandoned warehouse that he and Cerys had found so long ago- where her earring had fallen out and he had laughed against her lips. It seems like so long ago now. Cerys stands in front of Cato, her slight body trembling in anger. Her bitter pale eyes stare at his entire body as he stands in front of her in the shadows, standing defiantly and refusing to back down from her angry words.

"You were with that girl for less than two weeks and suddenly you're head over heels for her?! It doesn't fucking work like that, Cato!" she sneers as her hands ball up into fists, and her face grows red with frustration. Cato knows better than to touch her, or to make any sudden movements as it will only make her grow angrier. He almost felt guilty that he had no words to offer her, he can barely explain the feelings he had suddenly developed- but they made him realize he didn't need Cerys anymore. It was as brutal and simple as that. She didn't see what he saw in the arena, she will never understand the pain he endured. But Devon will. So, he squares his shoulders and shrugs, staring at Cerys with his regular stoic expression.

"I'm leaving, Cerys. Take care of yourself." He tells her before starting to walk out, but the blonde throws herself in front of him, refusing to move. As is taught in District Two, she doesn't scream or let loose her emotions, instead she just tightens her fists and glares.

"No, you're not leaving until you tell me why. After everything we've been through, how dare you try to leave before offering me an explanation for your sudden change of mind!" she snarls, her stunning face contorted in anger.

Cato breathes deeply before answering, his blue eyes taking in every detail of her face, knowing it may be the last time he will stand this close to her. "You were like a dream, Cerys. You were too perfect for me. She isn't, she is real. And when I was with you, I thought you were the only woman in the world I wanted… You're not." He replies. He knows his answer is harsh, and painful to hear but he has never been one to lie or sugarcoat things.

Cerys snorts and stands up, shaking her head. "It doesn't matter, you can't be with her anyway. She is in Four and you're here. Be happy with what you've chosen." She snaps bitterly before turning on her heels and walking out of the warehouse and Cato is left alone, still standing in the shadows. He looks down at the dusty floor, seeing the spirals and swills of dust which she leftover from Cerys leaving so quickly. It is late, almost 2 am, but he has no wish to sleep. Instead, he decides to walk around his District. Normally, citizens aren't allowed to wander after hours, but the peacekeepers won't bother a Victor. He makes his way into the grey, steely main square where the entirety of District Two gathers for announcements or the Reaping. He sees posters of his face, as well as Clove's, littering the walls. He grits his teeth and swallows when he sees her face. He wasn't especially close to Clove, but he was raised and trained with her and her death is still vivid in his mind. He is eager to leave the images behind, but a small poster which was tucked behind a metal pole suddenly catches his eye. It is himself and Devon when he first demanded that she join him for the hunt at the very beginning of the games. The image shows him looking down at the sea jewel, who is, in turn, looking up at him with a mixed look of defiance and acceptance. Someone must have drawn this, and they captured their features so well. His stony eyes and strong facial features, and her long hair, nose ring, and angry eyes. He carefully folds up the paper and slides it into his pocket.

o0o

Only three weeks after her return home, Finnick has come to her home in Victor's village with the news. Devon feels sick as Finnick stands in front of her, his head down as he refuses to look at her after what he had just said and she processes it.

"I'm sorry, Devon." He admits quietly, still refusing to look at her.

"A prostitute?" she chokes out, tears brimming in her green eyes. He had told her that now she had won, her body isn't hers anymore and it can be paid for by the highest buyer and she already had her first client. She will be taken from her home in District Four to the Capitol for two nights, where she will be given over to some rich millionaire. It makes her want to gag.

Finnick finally looks up, looking defeated. "You have to, Devon or the ones you love will be killed." Devon is shaking her head wildly, tears springing out of her eyes and running down her cheeks. Finnick opens his mouth but she begins pacing the lavish room of his house, her hands clenched and her breathing growing rapidly and her wild eyes look for the nearest exit. She sees it, and with one quick movement, she has run out of the room, ignoring Finnick's calls. She runs down the two marble staircases before bursting through the dark oak double doors and into victor's village. She continues running down the stone pathway until she is out of the gates, through the back streets, and onto the beautiful beach. It is one of her favourite parts of the beach, tucked away from the fishing and boats that often litter the waters. There is a scattering of palm trees and blood lilies, blue jacarandas, and hibiscuses. She forces herself to look at the beautiful flowers and attempt to control her breathing. The sun is beginning to set on the beach, and everything is cast in orange light. The water is glistening and looks so enticing to her. She reaches down and pulls off her white lace shirt, and then hauls down her beige linen pants, leaving them in a pile in the sand. She is left only in her white undergarments, which is more than enough for swimming in the warm ocean waters of her district. She runs into the waves and immediately dives under, letting the salty water engulf her until she can't hear anything from the surface, only the swills and bellows of the ocean.

Unbeknownst to her, someone is standing on the beach, waiting for her to resurface; her brother, Nino. He had seen her running out of the victor's village and followed her, but didn't yell after her. Devon had trouble speaking to her family since returning from the games and she could barely look at Nino; he simply reminded her too much of Spens, who she didn't protect. It's been only a few weeks since she came back, and Nino knew she was different. She was quieter and spends most of her time with Mags, and she talked to Ovid once, only once. Nino didn't mean to listen, but he had been in the hallway outside her bedroom when she heard Nino yelling…

"I deserve to know why you did this!" he hears him scream at his sister.

He can hear Devon's pacing suddenly come to a stop when she answers him. "There is no answer, Ovid. I don't love you, nor do I love him. I did what I did to survive but now I realize life is too short to hurt you, or myself. You'll find some amazing girl or boy who will make you so happy, but it is not me. Goodbye, Ovid."

He hears footsteps and he quickly ducks into the bedroom next to hers and sees his sister's form exit her bedroom, leaving the boy with the now broken heart in her wake…

That was the day after she returned home. He has not seen Ovid since their breakup, and he has barely seen Devon. Whenever she catches a glimpse of him, whether it be in person or even his reflection, she freezes up and runs away. The anger and pain he felt towards her for letting his twin die are still harboured, though he is slowly accepting it wasn't her fault. He sees his sister's dark hair finally emerge from the water and she then floats on her back, he knows she will not come inside for a few hours, so he just leaves her alone and wanders back to their new home. He knows if it was Spens, he would have run in and swam with Devon for as long as she needed the company, but Nino can't do it. It would do either of them any good.

o0o

Finnick swallows hard as he watches Eta's expert hands weave in and out of the girl's long hair, fashioning it into an elaborate braid and strands of blue silk ribbons. Right now, they are sitting in one of the Capitol's most lavish hotels, crafted almost entirely out of diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and gold. It's is nearly seventy stories high, and the suites at the top are amongst the largest in the city; complete with hot tubs, private ornate swimming pools made out of glass and embedded with precious gems, and silken and satin cushions and bedding in the most exotic colours; red, purple, turquoise, and so many others. Devon's entire house could fit at least nine times into just one of the suites. This is where the richest of socialites request they have their affairs with the victors, and this is where Devon has been summoned to meet her suitor- Hald Silverfall.

The girl has been silent since they left District Four. It churns Finnick's stomach to see her sitting in the sheer lingerie she has been forced to wear, but the look of total defeat and acceptance breaks his heart even more. Eta finishes the braids, kisses the girl on the forehead and then quickly makes her exit. Finnick sighs before looking her over and giving her the nod of approval.

"Any more advice?" she murmurs as she stares at her reflection in the mirror. Hald had requested she look "beachy".

"Do what he wants. Don't cry." Finnick says quietly, then grasps her shoulder to reaffirm her before leaving. Once he leaves the suit, he sees Hald who had decided to dye his skin blue for the occasion, sitting eagerly and tapping his fingers as he waits to go claim his prize. Finnick refuses to look back as he briskly walks to the elevator, where he has been summoned to go meet one of his regular bidders. He will collect Devon on his way tomorrow to make their journey home- and he can only pray she will be okay at the end of it. Having someone defile your body is one of the worst punishments he has ever had to endure, and he knows she will feel it too.

o0o

Finnick enters the suit, a dark grey robe in his hands. Thankfully, Hald seems to be nowhere in sight, however, he finds Devon sitting on the floor in the bathroom, a large brush in her hands as she is violently rubbing the skin of her arm. He rushes forwards and knocks it from her hands and she yelps, trying to get it back.

"Give it to me! I want him off me!" she screams and he can tell tears are in her eyes. He can see Hald has left his mark on her, literally. Violent bruises, bite marks, and lashings litter her dark skin. Finnick sighs and runs his hands through her hair before draping the robe over her figure. She is choking back sobs now as she pulls the robe tightly across her body. She gives one final shudder before standing up and walking briskly past Finnick, offering no other indication of the events of the evening.

It was barely two days until Devon was called on again for Hald. She was sitting on her marble balcony, her feet dangling over the side. She is leaning over, looking at the stone courtyard beneath her feet. The balcony is three stories high and she knows that if she were to just lean forward and let go she could just fall, and all her troubles would go away… but she can't do that to her parents. They have a lot enough already. She hears footsteps but keeps her eyes trained on the stone courtyard.

"We have to go again," Finnick tells her firmly. He sees her shoulders sag, and her breath hitches in her throat.

"It hasn't even been three days…" she murmurs as she swings her legs around and slides off the railing, her eyes still downcast. Finnick notices she has an old shirt in her hands, which she had been wringing. Finnick shrugs and gestures for her to walk inside the house, but he frowns when he sees the angry bruises and bites still littering her body. He'll have to get Eta to cover it with makeup when they arrive.

In twenty minutes, Devon and Finnick have arrived at the awaiting train which will take them to the Capitol once again. Devon had no idea the Victor's had to do this, the people would see the train from the District come and go often, but everyone assumed it was just for transporting their fish- but now Devon knows it was Finnick, Mags, or Annie they were transporting. Devon prays the poor mad girl didn't have her body sold, but she never had the heart to ask- maybe because she is too scared to know the answer.

Once on the train, a comforting sight awaits her. Mags is sitting on the plush velvet couch, with a net in her hands. She pats the seat beside her and Devon instantly joins her, and begins intertwining seashells in the threads. Mags has a silent, motherly way of knowing how to calm Devon and protect her from her thoughts, and Devon has never been more thankful for someone before.

When they arrive, Devon only stares at the door. The sudden flood of memories from Hald makes her freeze and her eyes go wide. Finnick was walking towards the door, but he turns around and frowns.

"You have to come, Devon." He mumbles, reaching out to her, but at that moment her breath stops and her fears overcome her. She chokes out "No!" before bolting up and attempting to run past him and down the train to her room, but Finnick is too quick for her. He throws out an arm, wrapping it around her waist and with one quick movement he has her swung towards the door and is carrying her out onto the platform. She is kicking at him and shouting every curse word she knows.

"I'm sorry. You have to! Remember that!" he angrily yells in response, and it breaks through her fear. If she doesn't do this, those she loves will suffer. She couldn't protect Spens, but she can protect them. She stops kicking and screaming, and Finnick releases her. She is murmuring to herself and has her eyes shut, mentally preparing to get off the platform and go do her job for her family. She eventually nods and opens her eyes, just as another train enters the platform. The door opens, and a tall blond figure emerges. Her mouth drops open and her heart stops as she tells herself she has to be dreaming. Cato looks downcast, but when his eyes flicker up and he spots her, he comes to a halt and stares at her. She didn't realize she was running towards him until she is only two feet in front of him and one quick moment he has her off the ground and crushed in his embrace. Just like comfort in the arena, it is comfort now for both of them.

"What is this!? What are you two doing here?" Finnick demands as he approaches the duo and Enobaria who just exited the train herself. She grunts and raises her eyebrows.

"Didn't you know? They got sold to a husband and wife." She tells him, Cato and Devon both look at her and Devon jumps off Cato with wide eyes.

"What's his name!?" she asks instantly and only then does Cato notice the bruises and bites on her body. He reaches forwards and brushes her hair off her shoulder, and finds even more covering her entire back. His fists clench and he snarls, but no one questions him.

Enobaria brushes her hair back before finally admitting the name. "Hald something. His wife is named Azure."

Devon sighs and looks down, now that her fears have been validated by having to return to the man who had left her so beaten. Cato had already been sold to another woman before this meeting, but he is hesitant for this union from Eonbaria's warning, and the bruises littering Devon's skin makes his fists clench and anger run through him.

This time, Devon is in nothing but a jewelled belt and a sheer golden cape. Her long hair is draped down her back, and the bruises and bite marks have been concealed by makeup. She is sitting on the velvet bed, intently staring at the golden floor tiles. She had been taken away from Cato on the platform, and he didn't even utter a word to her but he only had a look of anger on his face. She tried to talk to him but Finnick had dragged her away too quickly, and before she knew it she was back in the hotel with the sudden influx of memories nearly made her double over. What Hald did to her the other night was unlike anything she ever experienced and the thought of having to relive it makes her throat tighten. She hears the ruby door slide open and he glances up and sees the fat, blue man standing there- grinning, with a flogger in his hands. She failed to notice that in the corner of the room a small stand containing a whip, a paddle, handcuffs, and multiple other objects lie, waiting to be used. She begins trembling, against her will. Her eyes return to Hald who smiles widens. She remembers how much he said he liked to "mark and claim his property." He walks in, and the door slides shut, blocking them out from the rest of the world.

Azure is a petite woman who dyed her skin pale pink, with a matching wig that reaches her mid-back and is intertwined with gold foil. Her eyes have been surgically altered to be more cat-like, and she has a habit of purring. Normally, Cato would have found this ridiculous and laughed, but not this time. Almost immediately after she entered, she had him pinned and then handcuffed to the bed. Having someone as strong and physically powerful as Cato tied up and at her will was a huge turn on for her. She sulked around the room, while using different instruments and toys on him, and just like her husband she liked to leave her mark. He did his best to not react, or make any sort of noise because if he reacted at all she would laugh sadistically before hitting him harder or using her long nails to scratch him.

Cato sighs as he rubs his wrists, doing his best to rub out the red marks the handcuffs left. His back is covered in lashings from her favourite whip. Droplets of blood have trickled down his torso from when she got too carried away and crazed from excitement. His face is relatively untouched, aside from when she accidentally struck him with her flogger, leaving a large red lash across his eye. Luckily, when it reached 8 am, the time was up for the bidders and they had to leave, with a peacekeeper waiting outside to ensure the safety of both victor and buyer. Azure didn't want to leave, and the Peacekeeper walked in after one swift knock. The woman whined and groaned, but left without too much of a fight.

Cato stands in the golden bathroom as he cleans his back with a damp cloth, wincing as it stings his cuts. He hears the door, and glances up to see Enobaria walking in. judging by her swollen lips and heavy bags under her eyes, he can tell she had a similar night. She stops and cringes when she sees him, shaking her head.

"I always hated those two, I've had both of them before. They've been warned about marking up the victors- but they just bribe with more money. Here, I brought you some clothes," she says as she walks closer to the naked boy who is just gritting his teeth as he wipes more blood off. "Fuck, she even got your face," Enobaria growls as she drapes the rope over his shoulders. He nods this thanks and takes the pants, slipping into them then the robe to conceal the marks left by the crazed woman. Then the realization hits him like a brick when he remembers her husband, who had his night with Devon. He remembers hearing that they were one floor up and he walks out of his suite without another word, despite Enobaria snapping at him that they have to leave soon. He gets into the elevator and hits the floor up, and is there almost instantly. This floor had only one suite and he sees Finnick Odair standing outside of it, rubbing his eyes and has clothes tucked under his arm, like Enobaria.

"Where is she?" Cato barks as he walks towards the door, but Finnick grabs his arm and he harshly pulls Cato back and begins talking.

"They had to take Hald out with force. Let me go first-"

"No." Cato interrupts quickly, grabbing the clothes and opening the door with one swift movement. He walks in and gags at the sight of the messy bed and similar equipment Azure had for him. He goes to the bathroom where he finds Devon huddled up on the floor, rubbing her skin vigorously with a hard bristle brush. The sight of even more bruises, lashing, and bite marks make him feel sick to his stomach.

"I have clothes for you," he says quietly. She freezes and stops brushing her skin, but does not turn around to greet him.

Cato knows better than to kiss her, he knows she would explode and her raw emotions would overtake her. Instead, he carefully walks behind her as she sits huddled on the floor. With one hand extended, his fingertips move forward and rest on her shoulder. She stiffens again- but doesn't scream for him to leave. His fingers begin messaging her shoulder, moving up to her collar bone, then neck. His other hand slowly goes to the other side and follows in suit. She goes completely slack in his grip, and with his right hand he continues massaging her while his left goes to her hair, and he gingerly runs his hands through the silky tresses, taking his time with each one. Devon isn't one for words- they don't calm her. Ovid never knew what to do and would always just talk and yell in hopes she would calm, but she never did. Cato knew that the soft touch, the wordless comfort, is what she needed after having been subjected to such violent experiences from a stranger.

"It hurt," Is all she says. Cato drops the pile of clothes beside her and she pulls on the grey sweater and matching trousers quickly.

"Can you walk?" he asks quietly, his hand still massaging her neck. She nods and stands up, but a noticeable limp accompanies her. Cato goes to stand up, but the quick movement tugs at his cuts on his back and his breath hitches, and Devon swivels around, reaching out for him.

"Here, lean on me," She insists, and before he can complain, she has his arm draped over her shoulders and he leans his weight on her. His head drops down and he presses his cheek against her forehead. Her eyes flicker up to his, and the familiar blue gaze is comforting to her. She stands up on her toes and presses her lips against his, so softly and only for a moment. They both knew in the next hour, they'll be taken away from each other and return to their Districts, with no knowledge of when they'll next meet. She is breathing deeply, with her eyes closed now, and Cato kisses her forehead. They hear pounding at the door, followed by yelling from Enobaria. The two walks around and are instantly ripped away from each other by their mentors, but Devon still has a vice-like grip on his hand because she has no wish to be removed from the person who brings her so much comfort.

"No, Finnick, let go!" she yelps but Finnick refuses, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards the opposite elevator. Cato goes to walk towards them but Enobaria snaps at him and pushes him towards the other elevator.

"Let me see her," Cato growls at his mentor but Enobaria bars her teeth and shakes her head.

"You two cannot rely or depend on each other, so shut the fuck up and let's go." She commands and with one powerful shove, Cato is pushed into the elevator and it slides shut before he can make any sort of fight. Devon and Cato are now with their mentors, who are ready to cart them back home, and both are wondering when they'll see each other again.

Devon sighs and leans back against the diamond embedded elevator, brushing locks of her hair out of her face and squeezes her eyes shut, trying her best to shove Hald out of her mind. Finnick looks at her, grimacing. "This is your life now, welcome to it." He tells her, and she breathes deeply, wishing she could just run away from this life- forever.


	15. Decisions, Decisions

Devon sits in her room, wedged in the corner behind her bed. She has her fingers wrapped in between her long black hair and she is painfully pulling the strands to try and ground herself. She had brutal nightmares the night before and had refused to leave her room. Her father had entered quietly, with a plate of bread and cheese for her. He looked at her, his mouth opening several times, but no words come out. He walks over and kisses her on the head and then leaves without a word. He was never a man of many words, but since she returned to the arena he was even more silent- barely speaking to his wife. The death of Spens had shattered his spirit.

Devon forces herself up and forces her stiff legs to move to the washroom in her room, where a pair of scissors lies on her jewelled vanity. The washroom is so large and laden with marble and jewels, and bright lights. She hates going in here because it reminds her too much of the Capitol, but today she needs to. She looks at the scissors and a thought crosses her mind. Hald loves her hair, he has told her many times. He often grabs it, wraps it around his hand and pulls so hard her head is thrown back. The one time she tried to move away from him- he grabbed her hair and with one harsh tug she was pulled back to his body. If she didn't have this damn hair, he wouldn't be able to control her. At least, not as much. Even if she had to put on a wig it still would not hurt as much. Without any further thought, she grabs the scissors and begins hacking off her long locks, and in moments, the sink is hidden by the thick black hair. She stares at herself, looking nearly bald with only patches of black hair and practically unrecognizable. She swallows hard and drops the scissors in the sink before quickly walking back to her adjoined bedroom and to the elaborately carved oak dresser. She strips off her ratty grey nightdress and instead opts for her familiar tan cotton pants and shirt. She slips into them before exiting her bedroom, but as soon as she leaves her bedroom, she hears sobbing from her mother. She stops and her fist tightens as she listens. Her mother has been in a constant state of grief since her return because she lost her baby boy and her daughter is a mere shell of the one she once had. She takes a deep breath and walks to the door, pushing it open and sees her mother lying on the silk bed. The dark woman looks up, her swollen green eyes are bloodshot. She chokes when she sees her daughter.

"Your hair… What happened?" She cries and sits up, more tears streaming down her face. Devon bites her lip and shrugs, not offering an answer. She hears more footsteps and Nino enters the room and looks at his sister with wide eyes. She looks at his face, so like his, and then runs out of the bedroom- shoving past her brother with enough force to knock him over. He is back on his feet in a moment and bolts down the hallway, reaching his sister in seconds and tackles her to the ground just above the marble staircase. She screams and tries to shove him off.

"Nino, get off!" She cries and hits him on the chest.

"You can't hide from me forever! Let me back into your life, Devon!" He screams at her, his stunning face contorted in anger. Spens was always so angelic and kind looking, but Nino is fiery and angry- much like herself.

"I can't. I look at you and I see him. I lost him, it is all my fault he is gone!" She wails, giving up hitting him and goes slack on the floor, while her brother holds her. "I'm so sorry, Nino… I'm so sorry." She chokes out. Her brother closes his eyes as his heartbreaks. He lost half of himself when he lost Spens, and he lost his sister the minute he died. Devon is still crying on the floor, but they hear the front door open. Mags and Annie Cresta walk in, immediately spotting Devon wailing on the floor. Annie runs, surprisingly quickly, up the stairs as Nino crawls off his sister and leans against the wall. He is crying now too. 

Annie lays on the floor next to Devon, holding the weeping girl's face in her hands and presses her forehead to hers. "It's okay, it's okay," Annie murmurs again and again while Devon continues sobbing into the small Annie's chest. Mags has walked up the stairs, albeit feebly, and walked over to Nino. The elderly woman kneels and Nino has no words for her. She is wearing her seashell necklace, as always. The white-haired woman clutches Nino's hand tightly, bringing it forward to her mouth. Nino is gulping for air now, tears streaming down his face. 

"I-I w-want it-t to s-stop," Nino gasps out, between his sobs and he slouches forward, pressing his face into Mag's shoulder, and the woman holds him tightly, nodding in understanding. Annie is stroking Devon's back. Her sea-green flit from Devon to Nino and a tear rolls down her face. 

They all want it to stop. 

o0o

Cato grunts as he lifts the heavyweights, breathing in deeply with each repetition. He enjoys the exercise, it helps him to remain grounded and focused. He is in the large gym built for the victors and has been there for nearly six hours, and he happily has the place to himself. His whole body is covered in sweat, which makes the claw marks and bites sting even more. He groans as he finishes his set, dropping the weights on the floor. His arms are on fire, and he is breathing heavily.

He limps over to the adjoining room, which holds the showers and hot tubs. He shrugs off his workout clothes and turns the shower on blast, relishing the heat and steam that makes him feel better almost instantly. He does wince as the hot water makes the whip marks and cuts on his back sting. He leans forward and presses his forehead against the metal frame, reaching for the scented oils held in the metal basket. Cato messages them into his skin and hair, sighing as he does so. He could stay here for hours, and he intends to. The relief of the hot water and strong oils makes him feel comforted. He spots a jar he has never seen before but when he unscrews the top, the scent is nearly overwhelming. It smells of spices, the sea, and jasmine. It is the oil that Devon must use, and the scent is so much like her it is like she is standing next to him.

He hates to admit he misses the girl, but he does. Perhaps it's because she's the only one who saw the arena… and he knows it haunts her too. He knows she has nightmares as he does. He will never talk about it with anyone else because they'll say he is weak. So, she is the only one who understands. He has not seen her since the time they were sold to the Azure and Hald but he has no doubt that another situation will come where they will be sold to more buyers at the same time, and they will see each other again, as much as Cato almost wishes they wouldn't. Their battered bodies cannot take much more abuse, and he wonders how long the victors can continue handling the rape and sexual violence before they break. Cato squints his eyes shut. As much as he has been forced to act like an adult, he's still only eighteen. 

He forces the thoughts from his mind and takes the bottle of oil, leaving the warmth of the water to go to his bag and put the bottle in it- so he can take the reminder of Devon home with him. He quickly returns to his shower, breathing in the steam and relishing the quiet refuge of the hot water. However, the silence he was yearning for is short-lived as he hears the door slide open. He rolls his eyes and turns around, ready to roar at whoever interrupted him, but any fight dies in his throat when he sees who is standing there.

"Hello, Cato," Cerys says and the stunning girl smiles, tilts her head and walks into the room, letting the door slide shut and closing them off from the rest of the world, while he stands in the shower staring with wide blue eyes.

"What are you doing here, Cerys?" He asks quietly as he reaches forwards and shuts off the stream of water. He grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist before stepping out of the glass stall so he can face her without the barrier of glass between them. She smiles again and walks forwards, her pale hands held out to him.

"I saw you the other day and I saw the bruises. I just wanted to make sure you're alright," She admits quietly as her eyes run over his torso where she sees the nail marks littering his toned chest. She shakes her head and feels angry for a second because she realizes those marks look familiar… she has left them on his body before when they were together. She tightens her lips and sighs. "Never mind. I guess they're just from a girl-"

"No, they're not what you think. I know you hate me, but I wouldn't lie to you." He interjects, but his tone is so soft it catches her by surprise. She looks at him and for one second, she remembers the time when they seemed to be in love with each other, but it feels like so long ago now. She looks at him, but then walks forward and extends her arms.

"Hug me, just once more." She demands quietly. He doesn't fight at all, and instead walks over and wraps his arms around her, his body still wet from the shower. He feels so warm and smells so good like he always does. He breathes deeply and presses his face into her blonde hair, closing his eyes. He misses Cerys too- he'll never deny that.

She pulls away and looks up at him, her eyes flickering from his lips to his eyes. She stands on the tips of her toes, so her lips are only centimetres from hers. He holds his breath but makes no move to pull away.

"One last time," she whispers as she moves even closer to his lips, and he knows she wants him to kiss her. He closes his eyes and once again does not move. He did not expect sweet Cerys to return, but does he want to be with her like he once did…? When he opens his eyes and meets her blue irises, the seaweed green of the sea jewels eyes come into his thoughts instead. But Cerys is just so close to him, he knows he wants to meet her lips… he swallows, takes a breath, and makes his decision.


	16. Commercials and Train-rides

Cato steps back from Cerys and shakes his head. The girl raises her eyebrows before nodding, and turning around and walking out of the dimly lit, dark bathroom. Cato breathes out, heavily, and doesn't say a word to stop her. She deserves better than him and she will find him.

He walks over to his fresh clothing folded in his bag, slipping on his sweatshirt and sweatpants and the soft fabric feels good on his skin. He slips on the heavy bag and quickly makes his way out of the tall building, and into the dark street which is only lit by the tall street lights. He walks quickly through the vacant street. Some of the houses still have lights on, but most are dark because the inhabitants need to wake early for school or work, and he has to do the same because tomorrow a film crew from the Capitol will arrive and want Cato and his mentor, Enobaria, to film a video to promote the tour. He knows Finnick and Devon have already done there, and soon they'll be played back to back.

He arrives at Victor's village and makes his way to his large family home, where only his father remains awake. The tall blond man is sitting at the dining room table, a glass of whiskey in his hand. His father was at one time a Peacekeeper general who oversaw the troops in District 10 before an accident in a collapsing barn caused him to lose his left leg and nearly all the feeling in his arm. The frayed, old man is just a shell of his once proud, arrogant father. Now, he spends his days drinking and avoiding looking at his son because Cato is just a reminder of the strong man he once was. He glances up at his son quickly, before looking back down at the amber liquid in his glass. He instead nods in the direction of the velvet-clad living room where the large screen sits.

"That girl was on earlier," he mumbles as he takes another long swig of the whiskey. Cato nods his thanks and makes his way to the room, turning on the screen and it emits a soft glow onto the large room. Some pathetic Capitol sitcom is playing, but he only waits a second before the commercial comes on to the screen. Clips of himself and Devon flash on the screen before it advertises for the Victory Tour. Cato makes his way upstairs to his bedroom, and drops on his large bed, breathing out deeply. He often wonders if he could just run away from this place. Take his sister, leave their alcoholic father and emotionless mother behind. He could go into the forest with Valora… and maybe Devon. They could run away from the Capitol, its forces, and their life which are now going to be controlled by the Capitol until they die. They'll be forced to watch their tributes, to be told when to smile, and to be prostitutes until they're undesirable. The “glory” of the Capitol and the games are now far lost. His anger with the Capitol, and it’s the treatment of their citizens, is making him increasingly angry. He begins audibly snarling. 

He sighs and rolls on his side, waiting until the knock comes for Enobaria and Lyme, to announce it's their turn to film a commercial for the Capitol. He reaches down into the bag and clutches the bottle of oil, unscrewing the lid and breathing in the scent. He knows he can't run away, but fuck he wants to. Maybe it is possible? When they're on the train, he could try and stop it and run off into the woods before they stopped him. He doesn't want this "glamourized" lifestyle anymore. He wants to fight against those trying to control him, and maybe Devon will too. When they're together, he'll ask her. But it'll have to be on paper then burned, so the Capitol will ever know what they're saying. Maybe, just maybe, they can escape. The knock comes, and Enobaria bursts through the door with Lyme behind her. 

“Get up. We need to shoot the commercial and then get on a train,” Enobaria snaps at Cato, who seizes his arm, dragging him out of bed. He scrunches his eyebrows together and looks at Lyme. 

“Are we going back to the Capitol?” Cato asks Lyme as the trio walks out of his room, passing his little sister who has poked her head out of her room at the commotion.  
Lyme snorts and shakes her head. “Nope. We are going to 12. You and the girl are interviewing with the family of Katniss Everdeen.”

o0o

Devon wraps herself in a scarf, covering her head and face, before quietly leaving her house. It is only 7 am, but she needed some air. The waves are sleepily rolling into Victor's beach, and she can see storm clouds brewing in the sky, showing a grey day ahead. 

Devon walks the pathway to the main square of the city. Unlike other districts; District 4 has always been well maintained. The city roads are paved with smooth stones, and a large fountain stands in the middle of the square. This is where people come to the Reaping because it is in front of their Justice Building. She eyes the building when something catches her attention. Painted on the side of a bakery is a symbol. She swears she has seen it before, but can’t remember where. Inside the bakery, the baker's daughter is opening the blinds before she leaves for school. Her hair is braided across her head and falls over her left shoulder. 

The realization hits Devon like a brick. 

Katniss Everdeen. 

That’s where she’s seen the symbol. It was the pin Katniss Everdeen wore in the arena. The Mockingjay. She saw it after Katniss died because it was on her jacket. Devon begins breathing heavily as she looks around the city square, seeing signs subtle of the District 12 tribute everywhere. Several of the buildings have small, red Mockingjay’s painted on the stone. Several of the children, who were shuffling through the city square to the school had their hair braided the same way Katniss did. But why? What about Katniss had people so captivated, even after her death? And why are there Mockingjay symbols everywhere? 

Devon spins on her heels and begins running back to her house. It does not take her long to get there before she throws open the mahogany door and runs up the marble staircase to Nino’s room. He is lying in bed and jumps when the door swings open. His mop of brown curls lay on his forehead and he yanks the sheet over his head trying in vain to hide his bloodshot eyes. 

“I need to ask you something. What did people say about Katniss Everdeen?” 

Nino pulls the blanket down, revealing one eye and his eyebrow raises. “Why do you want to know about her?” His sister doesn’t answer, only nods eagerly, asking silently for an answer. “Well, I don’t know a lot, obviously we were reoccupied more with you and Spens. But, people viewed her as something special. Mom said she was almost dangerous because that type of hope in the Districts is what eventually led to the Dark Days. She volunteered for her sister, and she was strong. She and her District partner had almost found each other until,” with this, Nino’s voice falters as they both remember what Devon did. 

Devon feels sick and nods, before walking out of the room and down the stairs to the beach, leaving her brother alone. On the sand, she shrinks down to the floor. Katniss represented something powerful and hopeful, and she and Cato had unknowingly ripped that hope away from the Districts.

The front door opens downstairs, and Finnick walks in. He has a mug of green tea in his hands and he looks exhausted. When he sees her, his face falls. Devon doesn’t have time to run away before he sprints up the stairs, grabbing her grey scarf and ripping it off quickly; leaving her bald and exposed. She sees Finnick immediately rubs his eyes, looking even more exhausted at the sight of her. 

Devon knows she must look pathetic, with her nearly bald head having only a few tufts of black hair left. 

“We need to do a commercial,” Finnick tells her. He’s more scared if she is sent to clients. Truthfully, he does not know how he can salvage her before she needs to be sent to clients. If she gets sent to them looking like this, then they'll complain, and either she or her family will be punished. He is lucky that he sent out a request for Eta to come to District Four because Devon and Finnick need to do the commercial for the advertisement of the upcoming Victory tour.

He sighs and holds his hand out. She doesn't make a movement to take his hand and instead, she just stares at the rolling waves, made brilliantly bright and shiny in the sun. Finnick shook his head and grabbed her hand, pulling her up and she just sighs but complies with no complaints. They make their way back to Finnick's home in the Victor's Village, passing Mags who is sitting on her porch, her cloudy white hair in a tangle of curls, covering her stunning blue eyes as she stares, silently, at the glimpse of the ocean she can see. Beside her is small Annie, who sees Finnick and jumps up, running to him, and he smiles and holds his arms out to her. Annie jumps on him and he holds her close, cradling the small woman close to his body. She smiles and her head is pressed into his shoulder.

The love that radiates off them is so obvious and beautiful to Devon. Then, Eta seems to magically appear beside her. Her bald head is painted with bright blues and purples, and her white see-through dress shows off her beautiful slim physique. The woman nods towards Finnick's house, indicating that Devon has to go with her now, and she does. Mags rises from her seat and joins the two, which makes Devon feel safer with the comfort the old woman provides. Inside the massive house, there is an elaborate spa on the second level, complete with a hot tub, hair styling mirror and chair, and full-length mirrors. The whole room is laden with marble and gold, and it is a disgusting display of the Capitol's lavish lifestyle. She sees the Eta has lined up several wigs on the sparkling white counter, along with a case of makeup. Three of the wigs are black to match her natural colour but are all different lengths and range from curly to whip straight. Another one is shoulder length and dark blonde, and the final is platinum white and waist length. She raises her eyebrows when she sees them, but Eta just shrugs.

"They're in style, now sit down and hold still." She instructs and Devon nods take a seat on the leather chair and shut her eyes as Eta begins her work. She feels Mags clutch her right hand tightly and it causes Devon to smile happily. She keeps her eyes shut as Eta begins glossing over her skin with subtle glitter, before drawing a thick black liner over her eyes, then putting more balm on her lips and cheekbones. She feels Eta put a cap over her already bald head, then fastens it tightly to her scalp. Eta spends another fifteen minutes finishing her preening before walking away and collecting Devon's clothing for the day, and once again she dresses Devon, but Devon’s mind is far, far away. She cannot stop thinking about Katniss Everdeen and what she meant to the people of Panem. Finnick snaps his fingers at her, trying to get her to snap out of the trance. A loud voice has echoed through the house, signalling Librae has made her appearance. 

"Open and look," Eta instructs as she steps back, her diamond heels clicking loudly on the floor. Devon's eyes flicker open and she chokes on the sight of the unrecognizable person staring back at the mirror. Eta chose the black wig which is shoulder length and whip straight, with long jewels in her ears and her face is shimmery and gold. Her dress is nothing more than a sheer gold piece of silk and barely covers her body. She swallows hard and blinks back tears before forcing herself to nod at Eta, trying to be thankful. The sophisticated woman looks weary before sending her out of the elaborate bathroom with Finnick, who was dusted in gold and matching trousers. The filming crew from the Capitol were already waiting for them, standing in front of a beautiful backdrop of palm trees, flowers, and a small waterfall. Finnick and Devon stand in their place, and with forced smiles, as the projector reads what Devon needs to say. Librae is squealing in delight at the two of them, hopping up and down on her two feet and clapping her hands. She is dressed in an elaborate orange gown and matching headpiece, which is two feet tall. 

Devon forces a smile before beginning. “We invite you, friends, to join and watch Cato and me on our Victory Tour, to honour the fallen and praise our glorious Capitol. Panem today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever,” Devon says, in a forcibly steady voice. The camera crew threw thumbs up and cut the cameras. One of them, a man covered in sparkly pink dust and navy hair, walks over to Librae and hands her a piece of paper. She squeals again before skipping over to the duo. 

“We have received news that both of you will need to go to District 12. President Snow has the genius idea to have an early interview, before the Victory Tour. You’re to meet with the family of Katniss Everdeen, the last Victor to discuss the greatness of the games! The District 2 team is waiting on the train! ” Librae, chirpily, before gesturing to the awaiting train. 

Devon is staring at her and her knees shake while Finnick’s mouth pops open. “W-wait, what?” he mumbles before Eta comes up, pulling several cases behind her, clearly coming with them. Devon’s legs buckle before Finnick grabs her elbow and holds her tightly. Luckily, Mags and Eta have popped in front of them, encasing Devon in a huddle so no one sees her weakness. 

“I can’t look at her, I can’t look at Primrose,” Devon declares, as her breaths begin spiking and tears sprout in her eyes and she begins shaking her head, violently. Her shaking hands go to her wig, and she violently pulls at the hair until Eta practically seizes her wrists. 

She looks just like Annie. 

Finnick grabs her face, pulling her close, as sobs wracked her body. He shuts his eyes before speaking to her, in a low voice. “You know you have to,” he tells her, before speaking in an even more hushed tone. “You know what he will do.” 

Devon can’t form her thoughts, so she just closes her eyes and nods stiffly. Devon keeps her eyes glued to the ground while Eta and Finnick pull her to the train. Librae is rattling off about how exciting this opportunity is. Devon is doing her best to just keep herself shut off until she is in the solace of her room. But, she notes how her hands begin to grow numb. Sweat is beading her forehead and her chest feels tight. Her legs buckle again and dizziness is all she can feel. She knows Finnick is speaking to her, but she can’t hear him, he sounds a mile away, and she feels like she’s falling.

o0o

Cato sees Devon’s knees buckle. He sees her begin to fall to the ground and her eyes begin to shut. It almost looked like she had stopped breathing, and Finnick immediately looked alarmed and back at the camera crews, trying to shield her from the Capitol people. Cato doesn’t know what’s happening to her, but he has run out of the sitting area, and out the door in a second. 

Cato reaches her in a moment and has seized Devon by the arms as soon as he could touch her. Her knees buckle again, and Cato quickly shifts her body so he can scoop her up in his arms. She responds by curling closer to him, burying her head into his chest. Finnick and Eta act as a shield as they reenter the train. 

The District 2 team, consisting of Lyme, Enobaria, and a stylist, stare at Cato. Cato, in turn, disappears down the hallway to his room. The door slides open and shuts quickly. He breathes out heavily before dropping Devon on his bed, who in turn, crawls to the corner of the bed. She is still trembling and her breathing is so rapid, she is hyperventilating. Cato kneels in front of her, trying to look in her eyes, which are darting rapidly around the room. 

“Stop. Stop it. Just tell me what’s wrong?” Cato orders, but it gets no reaction from her. He sighs heavily before lowering his tone. “Devon. It’s me. You’re here, you’re safe. Please come back,” he mutters and grabs her knees. 

Devon is choking but after four minutes, starts to calm down and slumps forward, resting her forehead on his. “Thank you,” she breathes out. Cato holds her legs tightly, before nodding in response.  
He eventually pushes her onto the bed and crawls in beside her. He can hear knocking at their door, but neither of them has the energy to answer. Cato pulls her body close to his and nestles his face into the groove of her neck. 

Eventually, Finnick and Lyme manage to open the door with an override. The two Victors frown at the site of their former tributes, who are distraught and exhausted. Cato’s eyes flicker up to them, but neither he nor Devon attempt to move from their positions. Finnick rubs his forehead before speaking. 

“We will be there in a day and a half. Come find us when you wake up,” Finnick tells them before he walks out, with Lyme in tow. 

o0o

Devon wakes up first. Her sore eyes open, and she has a horrible headache. Cato’s arm is still stiffly wrapped around her torso. She glances at him, before wriggling out of his grasp and silently tiptoeing to the door, leaving him asleep. He looks so peaceful when he’s asleep, just like in the arena. 

Devon walks into the sitting area, unsure of what time it is or where they are. Luckily, she hears a small cough and sees Eta and Lyme sitting on a pair of plush maroon chairs. Eta smiles before standing gesturing to the bathroom and grabbing a case, which likely holds clothes. Lyme is watching her intently and Devon is intimated by the tall Victor. 

In the bathroom, Eta unzips the silk gown, letting it drop in a pool of fabric at Devon’s feet. Eta then begins removing her wig and wig-cap, laying them both carefully on the sink. She unzips one of her cases and lifts out a single white sheet, which she wipes over her face, removing all the makeup in one swipe. Eta goes to the elaborate marble shower, punching in controls until steaming jets of water, scented with the spicy oil she likes, is streaming out of the shower-head.

“Take a shower, sea jewel,” Eta murmurs before kissing her head and gathering her clothes and wig. Devon quickly walks in, savouring the hot water on her body. It does sting the cuts on her head, but she ignores it. Soon, her thoughts drift back to Primrose Everdeen. Why on earth does Snow want them to meet with her? What is he even trying to prove? 

“Damn them,” she growls under her breath as she rubs thick soap over her body. She is so lost in thought, she just closes her eyes and tries to get the little girl out of her head. She doesn’t know what she will do, or say, to her. 

Devon stays in the shower for almost an hour before she eventually crawls out. Eta left out a thick, fluffy towel and a grey sweatsuit. Devon encases herself in the towel and breathes in the clean scent, feeling at peace even though she knows it’ll only be briefly.  
o0o

Cato stares out the window, a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. He is happy sitting away from everyone at the end of the train. As they pass through the District 11 tunnel, for a fleeting second he sees a large, red symbol. He snaps his head, trying to see what it was. A bird of some sort? 

Devon has come in, just as the symbol passed by them. Her eyes widen and she jumps, pointing at it. “Did you see that?” She squeaks as she crawls on the couch, craning her neck to try and see it, but the train is too quick. 

“What was the symbol?” Cato inquires, as he sips his steaming drink. 

“Mockingjay. Katniss Everdeen had it on a pin in the arena,” Devon tells him as she crawls next to him. As she does, he looks at her head, before pushing Diane through the hood. He sees her bald head, and red fills Devon’s cheeks. 

He runs his hand over her head, before passing her his mug. Finnick, Lyme, and Enobaria have entered the room and quickly sit across from the two former tributes, cards in their hands. 

“Okay. You two are being sent there, to ask Primrose about how it feels to bear the burden of the “glory” of a family member of the games. And what she will remember about her sister,” Finnick tells them, handing their cards with the brief question prompts on them. 

Devon rolls the cards over in her hands, raising an eyebrow. “Why are they sending us? What is this meant to do?” 

Finnick’s eyes flick over to Lyme, who nods, quickly. “Katniss represented something threatening. You’re there to show the people in the Districts that you won, over her, by meeting with her family so they can be reminded of what happened.” 

Devon feels tears brim in her eyes. “This is wrong,” she whispers, as tears roll down her cheeks.

Cato is snarling and shaking his head, before jumping up and pacing back and forth. “We don’t want to do this!” He roars at the adults. 

“You have no choice,” Lyme says, bluntly.  
In District 12, Primrose Everdeen waits for them. She is trembling, while her mother stands behind her, braiding her hair and trying to hide her fresh tears. Gale is pacing their house, anger so obvious on his face.  
Prim stares at her reflection in the mirror, willing herself not to cry. She will see the people that took her sister away.


	17. The Interview

As the train near District 12, Cato feels uneasy. He is pacing around the train car, his fists clenching and unclenching. He is still unsure why Snow wants them to meet with Katniss Everdeen’s family. Finnick did explain, but it seemed like a shallow response. Snow wants Devon and himself to assert their dominance over the Districts- by showing how even Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, could be defeated. 

Devon walks into the room, her eyes downcast and even more tears in her eyes. Cato knows she struggles to hold back her raw emotion; that was something that intrigued him in the first place. Her stylist has dressed her in pale green pants and a matching long-sleeved shirt. For Cato, he was put in a stiff grey suit, with a green undershirt. Matching, again. He glances down and sees that Devon has kicked off her high heel shoes at the door. The wild girl also begins pacing the train car, ignoring the buffet of food laid out for them. She is pulling on her wig, which is fashioned in five elaborate braids, which fall to her waist. 

“I feel sick,” Devon mutters to him. Cato walks over, encircling his arms around her waist, and pulling her flush against him. He has his face nestled into her head. He hates the wig, it doesn’t smell like her. It just smells like artificial strawberries and roses. Devon has her arms wrapped around his torso and is gripping him so tightly, he almost makes a noise. 

“Stop crying, okay?” Cato murmurs to her and she barely nods but stops sniffling. 

The train suddenly halts, and Devon’s grip on him tightens even more. Cato looks out the window at the barren District 12. All he sees is grey and white. Rows and rows of Peacekeepers line every road and pathway leading from the train. But, before they get off, Finnick walks in. His face is downcast as he looks at them. In his hand is the pin Katniss Everdeen wore in the arena. Devon immediately stiffens at the sight. 

“They want you to give it back to her. To show that what Katniss stood for was defeated.” 

o0o

Prim squirms in her stiff, wooden seat. The Capitol director, Augusta, is running around, snapping her fingers at her camera crew to fix the lighting. The woman has short, wavy hair and flower tattoos running down her face. Her mother sat behind her, with her lips in a thin line and tears in her pale eyes. Prim sees rows of Peacekeepers surrounding her and lining the pathway from the train. Gale was cursing when he saw this. The Capitol had all the Peacekeepers sent to ensure the safety of Devon and Cato, so no one would try to attack them. Their shiny, black masks reflect the lights from the camera crew. Across from Prim are two wooden seats, where Cato and Devon will sit. Their interviewer, a man named Fjord Wellwillow, sits in a sparkling grey suit and a bright, fake smile. His pink hair is in a tight bun on top of his head. He is clearly excited. 

Prim has never been cruel, or unkind. Truthfully, she has never been angry either. Just sad. Gale and Katniss, her heart skips a beat thinking about her sister, were the ones who got fiery and angry. Prim was distraught when Haymitch Abernathy came to their house to tell them that a meeting would take place with the victors. She isn’t furious at Devon or Cato; she knows they were trying to survive. But, her heart is broken because they took away the most important person in her life. Prim’s mother won’t be able to talk, she knows this. Her mother hasn’t shut down, like when her father died. Her mother has been attentive and loving but cries all night. Gale is the angry one. He wanted to be at the interview, to try and attack Devon and Cato, but Prim begged him not to do it because he would face punishments. 

Prim is shaken out of her thoughts when she hears the sound of footsteps. Her mother has a sharp inhale of breath, but Prim doesn’t feel like she can move. At first, she sees Finnick Odair, and two other mentors she doesn’t know. One is a tall, Amazonian like woman with dark, caramel skin. Another one is a very tall, blonde woman with short hair. They eventually part; and she sees them. 

Cato is taller than he seemed on screen. He is walking to her, his hand on Devon’s back like he is guiding her. Devon, can’t look at Prim; the District 4 victor is instead staring at the gravel path. Her legs falter and Cato seems to grab her forearm, keeping her upright. They seem to reach her in seconds, and finally, Devon looks at Prim. Instantly, her green eyes well up with tears. She is clearly chewing on her lip, trying not to cry. 

“Shake hands, please!” August calls from the sidelines. “We will be live on-air in 3, 2, 1…”

Cato reaches for Prim’s little hand and she can only stare at it for a moment. Eventually, she shakes it. Devon also extends a shaking hand to her. They go to Katniss’s mother, who doesn’t stand, but shakes their hands briefly. They sit down in their assigned seats as Fjord smiles, brightly, and crosses his legs. 

“Well, well, how exciting for you four to meet!” Fjord exclaims, glancing at the cards which lay haphazardly in Devon’s shaking hands. “Well, I’ll begin the questioning! So Everdeen women, is there anything you’d like to say to these two victors?” Fjord asks, clearly trying to copy Caesar Flickerman. 

Prim’s lip is quivering and she wonders what she will say. That she’s upset? She’s heartbroken? No, she’ll say something that may catch them off guard. “Thank you for coming to see me.” 

Devon is staring at her, her mouth opens slightly. Cato knows she will barely be able to get through this interview and truthfully, he doesn’t want to either. Prim reminds him of Val. “You’re welcome. Thanks for meeting with us,” he tells her in response. 

Fjord is staring at them, waiting for more, but none comes out, so he continues. “Primrose, I speak directly to you. How did you feel watching the games?” 

Prim sees Devon snap her head over to the interviewer, shooting daggers at him, clearly furious at the question. Cato clenches his fists. Prim takes a deep gulp of air before answering. “I felt pride,” Prim hesitates at this. Her eyes flash to the camera. She remembers Haymitch coming over before the interview and told her what to say. 

_ Sell to the Capitol. Make them love you even more. You need to do this, Prim. You need to do this to survive.  _

With his words fresh in her mind, Prim continues. “I felt pride for the Capitol and our Districts. I knew everyone was trying to survive and did what they needed to do,” she turns and looks at Devon and Cato. “I was happy that you two found each other, despite everything.”

Devon and Cato are staring at her, shocked. Neither of them expected her to be so smart, to trick the Capitol at their own game. Snow wanted her to seem docile, compliant, and weak. She is turning it around and will make the Capitol love her. 

“You’re truly an angel, Primrose. And Devon, you lost your brother in the games. What would you like to ask Prim?” Fjord asks her. 

Devon glances at the cards in her hands but ignores the prompts on them entirely. “I wanted to say…” she falters and Prim sees Cato squeezing her knee. Devon perks up and sits straight. “I wanted to say that your sister fought to get back to you. She brought so much glory to your District. I know she will, and forever be, your Mockingjay.” 

Cato looks long and hard at Devon, before reaching into his pocket. He slowly pulls out the pin and hands it to Prim. “This belongs to you,” Cato says, steadily. He looks at the cameras, directly before speaking again. “May the odds be ever in  _ your _ favour, now.” He emphasized. 

With that, everything stops. The lights die, Fjord is sitting there with his mouth open and their mentors come, grabbing both Devon and Cato by the arms and hauling them away from Prim, who is holding the pin tightly. Devon wrestles in Finnick’s arms, before looking at the small girl once again. 

“I’m sorry, for everything, Primrose,” She yells out as they are being dragged down the gravel pathway to the train. 

Prim sits with the pin and stares at the two victors. And all she can wonder is, what will happen now?


	18. Sabine

Cato looks back at Primrose once more as Enobaria wrestles him into the awaiting train. Devon is standing behind him and he can clearly see a million thoughts racing through her mind. 

Devon looks at him, her sea-green eyes tracing every detail of his face. She breaks a hand free of Finnick, and quickly clutches his, tightly. But soon, Peacekeepers with batons surround them. Devon swallows hard as one of them reaches for her, only just narrowly missing her shoulder, but they grab her wig and rip it off, making her squeal and jump in Finnick’s arms. Finnick growls at them, holding his tribute tightly, and Lyme has Cato behind her. 

Now that they’re on the train, Peacekeepers quickly swarm into the awaiting cars. Finnick, Enobaria, and Lyme now stand protectively in front of their former tributes like a wall- despite thinking they were incredibly stupid. 

“They need to be punished and disciplined. Give them to us.” The head Peacekeeper growls. She was the one who had tried to grab Devon. Cato stiffens upon hearing the icy voice- which he recognizes instantly. 

Finnick shakes his head and spreads his arms behind him. “You can’t mark them up before the Victory Tour, or for their buyers. Or do you want to explain to President Snow why his prize Victors and Capitol darlings are not performing?” 

The Peacekeeper rips off their helmet; revealing none other than Cato’s mother. Sabine sneers at her son, her lips curling over her white teeth. His mother has her blonde hair in a tight bun, and her steely blue eyes look him up and down. Enobaria and Lyme recognize her instantly. 

“Why are you here?” Enobaria snaps at Sabine, whose lips suddenly curl into a smile. 

“They sent me because I’m the best at my job. And right now, my job is to teach those two a lesson.” Sabine hisses. Cato quickly wraps his arm around Devon, pulling her into his side before swivelling around and concealing her from his mother, and turning his back to his mother too. Sabine is a Capitol torturer for war prisoners and traitors to the state. She is true, the best, and most twisted of all of them. Never did he imagine his own mother would look at him the same way she looks at a war prisoner before she begins her relentless cruelty. 

Cato never felt frightened like this before. He knew full well what his wicked mother was capable of, and she is clearly ready to hurt him into submission. His mother begins walking closer to him, like a predator on prey, and her Peacekeepers quickly overwhelm Finnick, Lyme, and Enobaria. 

Cato is rarely still. But, at the moment, seeing the woman who birthed him holding an electric baton in the air to strike him, he feels helpless.  Cato involuntarily flinches, but the blow never comes. Instead, Devon has leaped in front of him, holding a dark oak side table. Devon smashes the side table down on his mother’s wrist, before quickly bringing it down on her jaw. She’s not strong enough to cause any real damage, but Sabine is clearly stunned. 

Peacekeepers soon surround them, so Cato wraps his arms around Devon, who is eventually released her grip on the side table. Lyme is finally the one to speak. Her voice is calm and menacing and she glares at Sabine the entire time she is speaking. 

“Sabine, unless you have direct orders from Snow to torture them, you better walk away. I imagine he told you to watch them, and you’re taking liberty in your methods. Be cautious of your aspirations; this will damage them, completely,” Lyme says, slowly and surely. 

Sabine glares at Lyme, her lips twitching. Sabine’s steely eyes flicker to her son and she snarls. “Return to your Districts. The Victory Tour will commence on time, and I suggest neither of you makes any foolish decisions.” Sabine snaps at them. Her eyes are glued on her son, as she slowly walks backward and eventually leaves the train with her hoards of Peacekeepers following her. 

Devon is blinking and shaking at the terrifying woman, before her trembling hands eventually drop the side table. Their mentors are quickly running to the train door and locking it, while Lyme looks at Cato, who has practically pressed himself into the wall. His trembling hands reaching for a nonexistent exit. 

“Can you leave us alone please?” Devon begs Lyme, who quietly nods and ushers Finnick and Enobaria outside.

Devon quickly runs to the control panel on the side of the train car, dimming the lights, so the room is left only in a warm, soft light from the bronze lamp. Cato has slid to the ground, his hands shaking. Devon has quietly tiptoed over to him, before sitting on the ground opposite of him. In the darkness, the trembling outline of his body gives him away. 

“Did you know that woman?” Devon inquires, poking her head into his gaze. 

“She’s… My mother,” Cato stammers out. 

Devon feels the weight of bricks hit her shoulders at his revelation. She wishes she could plush Cato out of this world and protect him from the things that scare him. “Hey, hey, look at me,” Devon whispers as she crawls up on her knees, wrapping her arms around his neck. She holds the side of his face, pressing her forehead on his. “I’m here with you. I will always be here with you. No matter how hurt, how broken we are, I will always want to be beside you,” 

Cato now has his hands on her hips. “Do you love me, sea jewel?” He stutters out as his rapid breathing slowly normalizes. His eyes finally open and despite his hazy sight and the darkness, he focuses on her sea-green eyes, which are looking so intently into his. Truly, Devon doesn’t know if she can love, she doesn’t know what it is. Is it the warm feeling, like the late morning sun beating down on your skin? Does it make you smile, like your favourite flower? Or is all of that, and the sad parts; like having an irreplaceable treasure you’re scared of losing? If that is what it is, then she feels all of it with him. 

“I do. I will, always,” Devon assures him. But Devon doesn’t have an answer yet. But she does know that Cato is irreplaceable to her. The boy has grabbed her hips and pulled her into his lap, before curling around her, his hand wrapped around the back of her neck, and the other on her waist. 

“Can I keep you?” Cato rasps out, barely comprehensible. 

Devon runs her hands up and down his back. Another month until the Victory Tour. What a long month it will be. 


	19. District 12, Again

The month before the Victory Tour felt painful, painfully long. Cato had returned to District Two, but both he and his sister moved into Lyme’s mansion. Immediately upon their return from District Twelve, Lyme and Enobaria escorted Cato into his house, briefly, to pack his things and collect his sister. Neither of them trusted Cato’s mother and refused to leave him there with the possibility of danger. Everyone was apprehensive of retaliation from President Snow for their rebellion during the interview, but shockingly, none came. At least, not yet. 

Lyme’s mansion was sparsely decorated, with steely grey furniture and barren rooms. She had cold marble floors and flicks of gold decorations in a few rooms, but overall her house was icy. Valora was silent during the entire move, not questioning it but clearly not overjoyed. 

Despite the fact they were protected at home, Cato still could not escape Snow’s control over him; and he  _ hated _ it. Weekly, Cato was forced back to the Capitol, to meet Azure as she paid the highest price for him. The forty-year-old woman had become completely and utterly obsessed with him. She would snarl and go on and on about how Cato belonged to her, that she would find a way for them to be together forever, and how he could simply never leave her. Cato was mostly silent during their meetings until Lyme eventually told him that he had to appease her, for Valora’s sake. The look on Lyme’s face was simple disgust. 

It is only two days before the Victory Tour, and Cato is itching for the escape from Azure. But, she managed to get him for one last night. 

Cato was brought to the same, damn, hotel room. The Peacekeeper has a firm hand on Cato’s shoulder, before he shoves him harshly, making him crash onto the red satin bed. Cato growls at him, his fingers twitch as anger pulses through him. 

“Azure wants you to sit and wait for her,” the Peacekeeper snaps at him before they shut the diamond laden door. 

Cato’s lip quivers, but he refuses to cry. His stylist has him dressed in only a black robe. He looks around the room, it is covered in red satin, do doubt at Azure’s request, and floggers and whips are lying on the emerald encrusted table in the middle of the room. 

The door opening makes Cato flinch before he looks up at the woman who has come in, grinning. The petite woman is wearing nothing but a black lace corset and she has platinum blonde hair, which touches her waist. He sees that her eyelids have been surgically altered to be slimmer and her lips are impossibly plump, to the point that they look like they may burst. The woman immediately crawls on top of him and Cato has to resist the urge to gag. Azure grabs his hands and places them on her hips. Azure smiles and grabs his chin, pulling him directly into her lips. Cato shuts his eyes and forces himself to respond, despite every inch of his body repulsing and wanting to escape. 

Azure, who is clearly obsessed with him but seemingly always angry at him, pulls away and she immediately looks furious. Her fists are clenched and she punches him, hard, in the throat. 

Cato, who is caught off guard with the attack, begins choking and goes to crawl away from her. His hand goes to his throat, resisting the urge to kick the deranged woman away from him. 

“I hate that you always think of her. I want her to be wiped from your memory. I want you to know that you. Are. Mine,” Azure snarls out at him before running over to the table, grabbing a flogger with spikes on the tips. Cato freezes as Azure grins, laughing hysterically. 

“I’m marking you so you’ll remember me while you’re on that tour. I’ll be waiting for you when you come back,” Azure says, so icily, Cato feels his skin creeping. 

o0o

Cato is lying on the floor, his hands shaking, as he tries to heave himself up. Blood is sliding down his skin due to the whip marks, bruises, and marks that absolutely cover his torso. The marks go down his thighs, but his face and arms remain untouched for the tour. When Azure finally left, but not before kissing him harshly on the mouth. 

“I’ll be waiting for you,” Azure spits out before the Peacekeeper knocks on the door. 

Cato pulls himself over to the black robe, which is lying in a heap on the floor. Lying beside it is the bloody whip and a bejewelled bat. The pain Azure inflicts is unlike anything he’s felt; the whip has shredded his skin, where his old scars were starting to heal, but now many new ones will take their place. Yellow, purple, and blue bruises will be forming over his body and his legs. He won’t be able to properly lie down on his bed for weeks, he knows that. 

Cato trembling hands finally manage to pull his robe over his body, but he is feeling overwhelmingly exhausted and in pain, and he can’t imagine getting off the floor yet. A groan escapes his lips as he futilely tries to push himself to his knees, but he crashes to the ground. His eyelids are shut and jagged breathing is rippling through his body. 

The door opens and he recognizes the footsteps, instantly. His shaking hands try to push himself away from the person, but it’s too late. White boots come in front of his eyes and he feels a sharp finger jab into one of the whip marks. A sharp cry comes out as his back feels like fire touched it. Sabine snorts. 

“Look at you. A Victor, already fallen so quickly. Shame. You and that girl, you’ll wish you died in that arena. The people here will eat you up and spit you out again. You can’t even last through one of them,” his mother tells him as she stands over, her boot rests on his arm. Her mask is still on, and he can see his pitiful reflection in the black glass. 

“L-leave m-me alone,” Cato grunts out before his mother snorts and walks out of the hotel room. Lyme had come to the room to help Cato and his mentor glares at Sabine with such ferocity that Cato is surprised she did not punch Sabine in the face. 

“Do you have something to say, Lyme?” Sabine growls, grabbing her baton tightly. 

“Just wondering when the trash will be taken out,” Lyme snaps before walking past the woman to her tribute. 

o0o

On the train, Cato stands in front of his bathroom mirror. Every movement pulls at his skin and tears brim at his eyes. His entire torso is covered in large, purple bruises. On his back; pieces of skin are missing in chunks. Azure was almost animalistic last night, and it haunts him. Lyme and Enobaria had half carried Cato, who was beyond exhausted, to the train. He was not able to lie on his back, so Lyme lay him on his back. She carefully used a syringe, inserting hot medicine into his wounds. He screamed while she did it, feeling the liquid fire squirt through his torso. 

The medicine managed to quickly heal some of his lacerations, but dried blood, soreness, and bruises remain on his body. 

Cato turns in the mirror, looking at the whip marks that crisscross his back. Blood trickles out the ugly burgundy marks, and he catches his breath as he reaches with a trembling hand for the cloth in the sink. It is soaking in hot water, the steam rising into the air. 

Cato feels his throat tighten and he blinks hard. Those damn tears spill out of his eyes, which makes him angrier, and then he cries more. Sobs breakthrough and before he knows it, he’s choking and gripping the sink to keep himself upright. To think, one time he thought winning the games would be the best thing that happened to him. Now; he wished he died on the first day in the arena. 

A small knock comes from the door and he has no energy to answer it. The door opens on its own, and Devon pokes her head in. She has no wig on, but short, fuzzy black hair is beginning to grow back. 

“I-I don’t w-want you t-to see me l-like this,” Cato sobs out while trying to keep his jaw clenched, his hands gripping the sink so hard his fingers have gone white. Devon ignores his plea before walking forward and looking at his back. Her eyes fill with tears before she reaches for the hot cloth, wringing it out with one hand and then pressing her forehead against his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, this will sting,” Devon murmurs as she begins to dab the cloth on his remaining wounds. The lacerations will heal, but scars are going to remain on his back forever. Devon carefully cleans the dried blood off his skin, but she seems distant in her thoughts. Cato’s shaking hands go to her hips, grazing over her skin to try to bring her back to him. 

“When Spens died and we came out of the arena, it was like… All the colour in the world drained. Everything seems grey and dark. I still don’t see colour much, but when I’m with you, you bring some light back. I hate the person who did this to you. I just wish I could keep you from all of this,” Devon whispers out. 

Cato does not have the energy to answer, instead, he simply leans back until Devon is practically holding him. They're both scared for the start of the Victory Tour.

o0o

Devon feels sick to her stomach as she watches the outline of District 12 creep closer on the horizon. She shuts her eyes and shakes her head quickly, almost wishing it would shake away the image. 

Devon thought the Hunger Games would be the worst thing that ever happened to her but now it’s blatantly obvious: the Games were not the worst thing. Winning them was. Cato is lying on her bed, on his stomach, and his face is pressed into the pillow. He’s been drifting in and out of sleep for hours, but Devon stayed awake to watch him and help when the nightmares came. Hearing him scream and cry in his sleep made her heart shatter. 

As they get close to the District, Peeta Mellark fills her mind. All she can remember is Peeta, who she slaughtered when she thought he was the District Ten boy. She still remembers the feeling of being covered in his blood, and how itchy and stiff she felt with it, and the guilt she was consumed with for causing his death.

She has stolen one of his sweaters and a pair of sweatpants and she sits on the window ledge, watching the trees as they swim in front of her. Finnick has walked into the room, throwing a pitiful glance at Cato who finally sleeps in the bed. 

Finnick hands her a grey mug, filled with black coffee. She nods before following him out to the largest bathroom, where Eta has set up a makeup stand. Lyme and Enobaria are there too, murmuring to each other, and Enobaria paces the room, angrily. Devon looks at them curiously before Lyme walks out of the room to collect Cato. 

“Is something wrong?” Devon asks as she climbs onto the velvet chair. Eta pushes down her hood, before rubbing a pad with a cool liquid on Devon’s face. 

Finnick glances at Enobaria before finally speaking. Devon finds the somewhat strained relationship between the two of them odd, but she doesn’t think too much of it. 

“President Snow is making an address after you two speak at District 12, and you will watch it during your visit to District 12,” Finnick tells her. 

Devon feels her blood run with ice at the thought of having to listen to that man. “Why?” 

Enobaria speaks now. “You and Cato are beginning to become a problem. You need to understand the damage you’re doing. If you continue to show any signs of rebellion, even the smallest ones, you will receive the worst punishment of your life. Do you really want to end up like Johanna Mason?” Enobaria spits out. Cato and Lyme are standing at the door, Cato leaning on his mentor as his back twitches with pain. Cato and Devon do not answer, which seems to only make Enobaria angrier. She storms out of the bathroom, snarling with her pointed teeth. Finnick goes after her, speaking in hushed words that eventually get drowned out as they walk farther away. 

Devon sits in the makeup chair and she feels her hands begin to twitch with her nerves. Eta is once again placing a wig back on her head, this time she opts for long black waves, and then she fashions them into two long but simple braids that rest on either side of her chest. Eta wants to make her look as innocent and unnoticeable as possible, so she pairs the simplistic hairstyle with a long-sleeved, loose grey shirt that goes all the way to her neck. The blouse is tucked into simple full-length grey trousers. Eta finishes it with a knitted black sweater that wraps over her neck, and she is finished. She pulls a retractable mirror over so Devon can see herself, but she has her eyes firmly staring at the wall, refusing to look at her reflection. 

"They're going to hate us," she murmurs as she nervously begins fumbling with the ends of her braids, a habit she has picked up again since wearing the wigs. Devon practically holds her breath for the rest of the journey. 

o0o

The train docks and Devon feels like she will throw up. Her eyes go wide and she swallows hard, and she begins chewing her lip as she stands in the living room. Cato enters a moment later, Enobaria behind him. He is still limping, but Enobaria has her hand on him, The wild beauty looks even more intense than usual, because her filed down teeth are now plated with silver, and silver weaved into her brown locks.

Devon sees that Cato is dressed simply too, with charcoal trousers and a thick grey sweater, weaved with dark blue on the hemline. He doesn't feel nervous like Devon, but he knows the hatred from this District will be more so than any of the others they'll visit because Cato killed Katniss, who was so close to being a Victor, and of course Devon slaughtered Peeta Mellark to the point of decapitation. District Twelve will be looking at the murderers of their children, and they will hate them. He doubts the interview and he doubts the interview with Primrose Everdeen helped either, and the announcement from Snow is looming over them. 

Devon walks over to Cato, who puts his hand in hers, squeezing it tightly and nodding, his familiar eyes making contact with her. Soon, they're ushered out of the train, but the sight that awaits them makes everyone freeze. Peacekeepers, at least forty, are lined across the train station, and down the stairs. The black masks which cover their faces are glistening, and sparkling in the dim lighting of District Twelve. Devon looks around at the barren District, seeing the only grey, for as long as she can see. Before she can observe anymore, a Peacekeeper angrily gestures to the awaiting black trucks and Enobaria shoves them forwards with a harsh movement of her firm arms. Cato resists the urge to turn and snap at them, so instead, he leads the way into the cars, where they're quickly ushered in with their mentors, and Librae. She is grinning and bubbling about what an honour it is to be here and to be Victors, while she primes and fixes her elaborate sapphire laden wig. Her matching dress is sending flecks of light into Cato's eye- and he cringes before making eye contact with his mentor. Lyme rolls her eyes, while Enobaria glances at Finnick with almost a worried expression, before pulling out a collection of cards, quickly pushing them into the kid's hands. Cato looks them over, seeing the words they're supposed to say for the speech. The speech speaks of the union of the districts and the love that unites them all, and of course, gives a eulogy to the fallen tributes. 

"Cato, you say the unity speech. Devon, do the eulogy. Just say they were strong warriors who fought bravely in the honour of their district and the Capitol," Finnick instructs as they pull to the Reaping stage, in the square. Librae goes out first, grinning broadly and begins to blow kisses to the Peacekeepers and then to the people of District Twelve. Finnick and Enobaria exit the vehicle after and then wait for the three victors. Devon swallows hard and stares at the open door, and she begins trembling.

"We have to," Cato reminds her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She nods and finally forces her tight muscles to move. She walks outside into the brisk air and Cato follows her, and they link hands. The Peacekeepers once again are lined up from the vehicle to the opening of the stage, and the foursome walk quickly. Librae is speaking loudly, introducing the victors who must have made this district so proud. Devon squeezes her eyes shut as she hears this.

Before she knows it, she and Cato are in front of the microphones. She opens her eyes and nearly falls over when she sees Primrose Everdeen. Blonde, small, but staring straight and forward at them. Unlike her sister, who had so much fire, Primrose has an unwavering resilience about her. The faces of the weary, tired District 12 people swarm in front of them. Devon blinks but continues to stare at Primrose Everdeen. 

Cato says his speech, unwavering and clear, not showing any sort of emotion. He looks at Devon who is still staring at the little girl. Cato reaches over and runs his thumb over her hand to bring her back to her duty. She takes a deep breath and forces a smile, looking at the cards in her hands as the words are burned into her memory.

"We wish to share with you the sorrow of your losses. Katniss and Peeta were… Were proud and strong warriors. Th-they made this district proud in their show of union and spirit and brought honour to their families… and pride to their people. We are all of us united… the victor and the vanquished in serving a common goal… the power and glory of the Capitol. Panem today… Panem tomorrow, Panem forever," She finally finishes, still wearing that fake smile, but her eyes are once again trained on the little girl who is still looking at her. She swallows again and Cato clutches her hand, kisses her, and then raises her hand. The faces of these hurt people make her heart heavy but she instead looks at the giant screen behind them “Now, please listen to an announcement from our… beloved President Snow.” The words taste like a poison out of her mouth. 

Devon sends one more look back at Primrose, then at the crowd, and one boy, in particular, catches his eye. A tall, dark boy with curly hair and a murderous expression. Cato and Devon can feel the hate radiating from him. 

But, then the booming voice of President Snow fills the air. His icy appearance and startling eyes fill up the screen and all Devon can remember is the disgusting smell of roses that radiates off of him when they first met, after Cato and Devon were crowned victors. His voice fills the air and everyone seemingly takes steps back, futilely trying to escape him. 

“On this, the seventy-fifth anniversary of the rebellion against our beloved Capitol, we will be celebrating the 3rd Quarter Quell, which serves as a reminder that even the strongest cannot overcome the power of the Capitol. Each Quarter Quell serves as distinguished events in celebration. On this 3rd Quarter Quell, the tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors. If no female or male victor is living, then their immediate family members of that gender will be in the reaping pool. Panem today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever,” 

Devon feels like she is punched in the stomach. Her body seems to react before she does, but Cato, who is in shock himself, stumbles backward and grabs her arm quickly. They turn back to the crowd and see Primrose Everdeen, who seems to still be processing the words. The residents of District 12 turn and face her, all in shock, but soon angry words and screams erupt from the crowd. Primrose is crying now and reaches blindly for her mother, who seems on the verge of fainting. 

Everything happens almost in slow motion after that. 

“Cut the cameras!” 

“Get them out!” 

Finnick, Lyme, and Enobaria, who are screaming and trying to get to Cato and Devon, but they are being restrained by Peacekeepers. Devon sees a shape moving through the crowd. The boy, who was glaring at Cato and Devon is pushing his way through the crowd and charging the stage. The Peacekeepers, who are now being swarmed by the people of District 12, are seemingly distracted by a potential uproar. Cato takes steps forward as he sees some of the people begin to receive beatings from the Peacekeepers, who are soon pulling out guns. 

“No! Don’t fight them!” Cato roars to the crowd but it’s fallen on deaf ears. He does not have time to brace himself before Gale has thrown himself on top of the blonde boy, his hands immediately encircling around his throat. Cato tries to kick them off, but the deranged boy has his entire body weight on him. 

Devon, who was staring at the madness surrounding them, has finally come back to her senses and has thrown herself on top of the boy. She has her arm wrapped around his neck and her trying her best to pull him off, Cato. 

The boy kicks Cato hard in the stomach but instead turns his rage towards Devon. He grabs her by the back of her neck and tosses her to the ground, which sends them both crashing to the hard stone floor. He lands on top of her and Devon gasps out as she tries to kick him off. He grabs her legs and pins them to the ground, before taking afoot to her ribs, and an audible crack is heard. Devon cries out at the impact and writhes under his gasp. 

“N-no, not her! Get off her!” Cato yells as he finally scrambles to his feet and with one might punch, he sends the boy flying. Peacekeepers have finally swarmed the stage and dragged the victors away from the boy, who is now pinned under a Peacekeeper. 

Lyme is the only one who has returned to being calm and poised, aside for one moment. As Finnick scoops up Devon, who is crying as her side is jolted, and she likely has a broken rib. Cato’s neck is swollen and red marks are appearing from the boy’s hand, and the impact on his back has made him struggle to move. He reaches for Devon, his voice cracking and he is too out of reach. “I’m-m, sorry-y, he t-touched you,” Cato gasps out as Enobaria basically carries him to their awaiting train. 

A Peacekeeper goes to yell at the victors for enticing the crowd, and that's when Lyme loses her usual calm demeanour. She grabs the person's arm before twisting it, then using her leg to kick the person to the ground. “You keep your fucking hands off of them. This is YOUR fault!” She roars at them before following the group onto the train. 

Cato and Devon are placed on the couches, while Librae runs around, screaming about the crowd and crying at the disastrous start. Cato rolls off the couch, pushing himself over to Devon who is holding her side. She raises a hand to his cheek before forcing a pained smile. But, her thoughts are far away. 

Primrose Everdeen is undoubtedly going into the arena. But, a realization has dawned on her. Despite everything, Primrose Everdeen is the face of resilience and resistance to the Capitol, whether she meant to do it or not.  Her sister planted a seed of hope and Primrose will grow it. The end of the Capitol could lie with her if she survives. 

Devon knows she will also return to the arena, she will not let Mags or Annie back there. And she has no doubts Cato will do the same. Neither she nor Cato knew how important Katniss Everdeen was; but they know her sister carries the seed of rebellion and must be kept alive, at all costs. 


	20. District 11 and an Unwanted Visitor

Cato rubs the purple marks on his neck, as the train speeds towards District 11. He does not doubt that his voice will be hoarse for a while, but the boy wasn’t able to do enough damage for permanent loss. Cato is still trying to wrap his mind around what he witnessed at District 12, but he is still trying to understand it. He walks over to his plush bed, sitting on the grey silk sheets. He rolls over onto his stomach, wincing as the lash marks pull his damaged skin. 

Cato knows that Panem is absolutely corrupt; which is based entirely out of the Capitol. Growing up in District 2, with a mother who is devoted entirely to the servitude of the Capitol, he has been force-fed the idea that the Capitol is a great city that keeps the ugly Districts in tow. The Hunger Games reinforced the idea that the Districts are meant to be subservient to the Capitol because the Capitol is all-powerful and the Districts must rely on them. People like his mother, who should see the danger of the corrupt power of the Capitol, are the ones who push the continuous corruption even more. 

Cato never gave much thought to the corruption in Panem, because he was too busy training for the games, but seeing it upfront and seeing how crippled the Districts are has made him furious with the Capitol. But, despite everything against them, the Districts still hold an underlying resilience which blossoms in some of the actions of the residence. The flames of the resilience could be fanned and made greater, and this corruption of the Capitol could be squashed by the Districts. Cato smirks into his bed at the thought. He is not sure how he can help, or let the Districts know he is on their side, but he will try. 

o0o

Devon’s thoughts drift to the Quarter Quell. She knows she will undoubtedly be in the arena, as she refuses to let Mags or Annie go back in there. And her district partner will be Finnick, which makes her feel safe but terrified for her safety at the same time. Her priorities will be Prim, Finnick, and Cato, naturally. Prim needs to nurse the rebellious flame brewing in the districts, Finnick needs to return to Annie, and Cato needs to just live, no matter what happens to her. The Capitol was forced to let them live during their games, but she knows it won’t happen twice. She knows President Snow likely despises her and Cato for forcing his hand, and she is waiting to hear what else he’ll do to try and make them obey him once again. 

Devon rolls over on her bed with Finnick pressing an ice pack on her ribs. The bronze man scowls as he lifts her shirt, examining her torso. Finnick hates how battered both of the tributes are, especially for being so new out of the arena. The Capitol’s obsession with the winning duo is repulsive; especially with Azure and Hald. But, Devon admitted that Hald never was allowed to have a sexual encounter with her yet; neither was Azure with Cato. The malicious cruelty and torture, with the instruments, was allowed, but not that. Finnick grows sick at the thought because he knows Snow is just saving them to eventually be sold off for the highest bidding price after the Victory Tour. He shakes his head, trying to eliminate the thought from his head. 

Eta has come in, holding a white garment bag. Devon shakes her head before clutching Finnick’s hand, tears rolling down her cheeks. Finnick feels lost as he looks at his former tribute. He knew she was never a strong girl, but he is frightened she will soon shatter completely. He knows his Annie is a delicate woman and he fears Devon is starting to get the same frightened eyes Annie has, and this scars him only because he knows that the Capitol would never stop buying her. Finnick takes a hold of her hand and presses the back of her palm to his lips, in an attempt to keep his own tears at bay. He despises the Capitol and the torture they force on people. His green eyes meet hers and Devon doesn’t say anything, but Eta coughs, before gesturing to the awaiting garment bag. 

“It’s okay,” Devon mumbles to Finnick, who doesn't move, but tears brim in his eyes. Finnick is the only District 4 mentor to accompany her on the tour, as Enobaria and Lyme came with Cato. Technically, there should only be a single mentor with the victors; but Enobaria threatened the poor train tech to let her on board. Annie never acted as a mentor during the games, she could not handle it, and Mags is too aged for all the travelling. Finnick rises from his spot and exits the room, letting Eta do her work. 

Sure enough, half an hour later, Devon is dressed in a blue jumpsuit and leather boots. The wig is decorated in an elaborately braided bun. Devon notices how Eta seems to be dressing her in very simple, common clothing which seems unnoticeable. She knows Eta has a reason for doing this, but she has not said anything publicly yet. Before Eta leaves, she finishes the look with something surprising. She drapes a gold necklace around her throat, with a pendant on it that has a barely noticeable, Mockingjay. It matches Katniss Everdeen’s pin, which now belongs to Primrose. Devon raises her eyebrow as she touches the necklace, and Eta smiles softly. 

“A friend of mine made that for you. Cinna thought it suited you,” Eta informs her and then walks out without another word, leaving Devon confused yet again. 

o0o

Cato stands in front of the microphone, staring at the image of Rue which is blasted on the large screen. His raspy voice continues to crack, so Devon spoke both the unity speech and eulogy. He can feel how tense she is, as the crowd of people stare at them, seemingly looking for a response. His hand twitches before it goes to the back of her arm, and he softly presses fingers on her skin. The touch seems to give her the confidence she needs to finish her words. 

The feed from District 12 was cut just after President Snow's speech, so no one saw the chaos in District 12. It is clear to everyone that Cato is injured, as he has blood in his eye from a broken blood vessel and is not talking, but it seems like the residents of District 11 seem to be looking at them for more than just reading off the cards. He can see a few girls have their hair braided like Katniss and some like Prim from her interview with them. 

Cato’s eyes drift to Thresh’s family; two young women. They are holding each other, clearly still mourning the loss of their brother. Cato cannot turn his eyes to face Rue’s family yet, because of the one figurehead. Her mother, who stands upright, but with tear-stained cheeks and trembling hands. Her dark skin is gleaming in the light, but the heartbreak is radiating off of the woman. Her arms are wrapped around her children, but they are clearly quivering. 

Devon finishes her words before looking at the image of Rue too, and her family. Tears fill her eyes as she remembers the sweet young girl, who was so ruthlessly murdered by Zipporah. Devon’s hands shake as the cards slip out of her hands, landing in a pile on the floor. She is crying now, before looking at the family. Her green eyes glisten as she looks at Rue’s brother, particularly. 

“I know my words don’t matter to you, and nothing I can say can ever… ever make up for your loss… I’m just so sorry, she was taken away from you, I wish-”

Before she can finish, Librae comes running out, her high heels clicking on the stage and she looks frightened before she grabs Devon, smiling at the cameras, and hauling Devon back so quickly the girl trips over Librae’s shoes. 

“Wow! Time for goodbyes already!” Librae says, nervously, before waving for Cato and Devon to wave their own goodbyes. Devon looks at Cato, who seems to read her thoughts. He doesn’t speak but looks back at the families of Thresh and Rue with intense eyes. Librae is pulling him, but Cato balls up his fist and raises it to his chest, and rotates his hand clockwise; twice. He does not stop staring at them while he does this. 

Immediately, a flurry of motion happens. The cameras pan away from them instantly and Peacekeepers begin flooding the wooden stage. Cato glares at them before he seizes Devon’s hand and turns back to their mentors, who look exasperated, but a small sense of pride is on Lyme and Finnick’s face Except for Enobaria, who looks furious. 

“This is a dangerous game you’re playing, someone will get hurt,” Enobaria snaps as Devon and Cato walk past them, to the awaiting car which will take them back to the train. Cato pulls Devon to a stop before glaring at his former mentor, his lips curling over his teeth, he looks dangerous. 

“It… h-has to s-stop,” Cato hisses and Devon nods. Lyme is the one who glares at the imposing Peacekeepers and shakes her hand, so they keep moving forward. Librae, for once, is silent and not smiling. Her lilac wig is styled to match Devon’s and she is wearing a dress made of corn stalks. She is watching the group and for once, it seems like she can’t say anything about how glorious the Capitol is. 

“We should go,” Librae says enthusiastically, ushering the group forward. 

Devon looks over at the field, bathed in warm light, with specks hazing in the air. In the trees, she sees them; the Mockingjay. Absentmindedly, she touches the necklace on her neck in response, and her thoughts again drift to the Everdeen sisters, and more importantly, a spark of hope within the districts. 

o0o

Back on the train, Devon rubs a soft cloth over Cato’s lash marks, as he lays on his stomach on her silk sheets. Her dainty hands work the cloth over every wound, with a firm yet healing touch. 

After District 11, Lyme supplied them with more Capitol medicine which worked extremely well on his skin, and he is feeling the almost instantaneous results and the pain is reducing. Devon herself had been fixed almost instantly by more medicine which felt like her bones instantly snapped into place, but then the pain was gone. 

Back in Cato’s room, Devon still insisted on cleaning the wounds, just to be safe. He is laying on the grey, silk bed, in only a pair of grey sweatpants. Devon is in his shirt, and he snorts at the small amount of fuzzy black hair finally growing back on her head. 

“Shut up,” Devon snaps. But her frown soon turns into a smirk, “Happy belated birthday, by the way,” she shifts her weight to half sit on his hip, inspecting the wound closer. 

Cato snorts as he glances at her, “how did you know?”

“Enobaria is chatty,” She responds as the cloth drags down his healing cuts. 

“When was your birthday?” 

“A while ago, I actually saw you on the day, when we were at the train station for… well.. you know,” she falters, her face screwing up in anger at the memory of the beatings they received. 

Cato immediately shifts around, seizing her hand, and bringing it to his chest. His blue eyes stare at her so intently, she shivers. 

“I’ll kill that man for what he did to you,” Cato promises, his eyes glimmering with fire, but Devon immediately crawls up to him, pressing her hand on his chest, shaking her head and looking fierce. 

“I am not your responsibility. I am my own, I can handle myself,”

“You’re more than capable…” he falters for a second, “But you’re also mine. My sea-jewel, you always have been,” 

Devon doesn’t answer right away, because she’s remembering the last time someone dared even utter the idea of her belonging to a man, she nearly threw Ovid into the sea. But, this time is different. 

Because with this brawny, massive man, she realizes something; he is hers, too. He is hers. 

“I want to forget them. I want to just be with you here and now,” Devon tells him, quietly, before kissing his neck, eagerly. Cato winces at the pain as he moves closer to her, his eyes tracing the outline of her lips when she pulls up again. He pulls her hand, slowly, over to his neck, then he begins pulling her hand down his torso. Her fingers tremble slightly as he pulls them down his collar bone, and over the solid curve of his tone chest. Devon is breathing rapidly now, watching his body react to her touches. And she likes it. 

So, she doesn’t stop there, though his hand does. Devon throws him a glance, before taking her hand running it down his toned abs, leaning down and using her lips to brush over his exposed skin. He bucks his hips at the contact, and Devon smirks, before hitting the hem of his trousers. 

“Door locked?” She grunts, as Cato nods, grinding his teeth together in anticipation. 

Devon presses a kiss to his skin, just above his hemline, then she uses her tongue to slide over the skin. 

She begins unzipping his pants, and she can see him hardening for her. She smirks again, but suddenly her hands are caught, and she is flipped over so quickly she doesn’t have time to react. 

It’s Cato now. 

The blond victor looks almost ravenous. His blue eyes are lit with fire, and his lips immediately crash into hers, hot, wet and explosive. Devon moans under him, her back arching as he slips his hand under her shirt, ripping off with one quick swoop. Her breasts bounce as Cato grabs them, massaging them with his large hands as his lips go to her neck, sucking and biting the skin until Devon moans in pleasure. 

Cato then shifts his weight, using his hands to pin down her hips before he begins kissing her stomach, lightly this time, and leaves a trail of kisses down her back. 

“Are you okay?” He breathes out, his voice is raspy as he once again goes back to her neck, kissing the sensitive skin. 

Devon suddenly slows her pace, and Cato didn’t expect it. But she instead turns, and puts her hand in his cheek, before kissing him fiercely. She begins parting her lips further so his tongue can explore the inside of her mouth. 

“You’re mine, too,” Devon breathes out, and Cato simply stares at her for a moment, but a knock at the door makes him practically growl in frustration. 

“Whatever the fuck it is you two are doing in there- you better stop and get the fuck to bed,” Enobaria screams from the other side. 

Devon has her head pressed into the pillow, almost screaming into it herself. “I hate this train!” 

Cato slides into the bed beside her, before pulling her flush against him, his face pressed to her neck. “We’ll have more time,” he murmurs. 

o0o

District 10 was hot and dusty. Weird, spiky green plants litter the dusty landscapes, and large mountains are on the horizon. She and Finnick sit on the train platform, staring at the mountains. It is very early in the morning, they don’t need to make their appearance until later in the morning. Finnick sits in comfortable clothes with tousled hair and black bags under his eyes, while Devon has a hooded sweater over her short hair and large, loose pants. Both of them look very different from their normal public personas. 

Devon gulps air before dust crowds her lungs and makes her dissolve into a coughing fit. Finnick snorts at her before he runs his hand through his bronzed hair, making it even more dishevelled. His sea-green eyes seem distant today, and his mind is clearly elsewhere. 

Before either of them can speak a word, sudden swarms of Peacekeepers appear seemingly out of nowhere on the train tracks. Devon jolts as Finnick quickly drape his arm around her, half pushing her behind him so his body shields hers. A Large Hovercraft descends quickly, causing even more dust and air to blow up into them. Finnick glares at the Hovercraft and the ramp lowers and a man strolls out, his hands tucked into his velvet jacket, and his white-blond hair is carefully brushed. The man smirks at Finnick, clearly waiting for the victor to react. 

“Hello, Plutarch,” Finnick growls but remains unmoving. 

“Finnick. Ms. Overwhill, it’s lovely to make your acquaintance,” Plutarch chirps, as Devon peaks out from behind Finnick’s shoulder, but has only an angry look to give to the strange man. Plutarch ushers for the ramp and Finnick and Devon must follow him. 

Devon slides off the platform, throwing a look back at the train, almost wishing Cato would magically appear, but she knows that is foolish. She straightens her shoulders but refuses to remove her hood, as she walks with Finnick to the Hovercraft. Finnick is clearly tense at this situation, as his eyes keep flitting around the steely grey Hovercraft. Devon is behind him, looking back at the train track, before Finnick comes to a dead halt in front of her, causing her to almost crash into his body. When she turns to see what caused him to stop, her heart turns cold. 

Sitting in front of them, with a white rose in his lapel and a grotesque smile on his face is President Snow. 


	21. A Show

Devon hates President Snow. He is terrifying and too calm, and he frightens her. She blinks at him while she feels Finnick’s hand inadvertently grab hers, pulling her closer to him while he puts on a fake smile to the president, but Snow’s eyes remain fixed on Devon. 

“Ms. Overwhill. It is a pleasure to see you again,” President Snow purrs as his steely eyes drape up and down her frame, before landing on her hood. He does a quick flick of his hand, and a Peacekeeper rips off her hood; revealing Devon’s bald head and bruised neck, from Cato’s kisses earlier. Snow chuckles at her before looking at Finnick. “Sit down, please,” the man purrs before gesturing to the seats. 

Devon and Finnick glance at each other before taking a seat in front of the man. He is wearing a deep purple cloak, wrapped over his shoulder. He smiles at them, before raising a white eyebrow. 

“I seem to have an issue, Ms. Overwhill. Your little display at the games certainly made the Capitol people believe that yourself and Cato were driven by mere love for each other, but you and I know that it isn’t the truth,” Snow says, his voice turning startlingly stern.”It was seen, by many, as an act of rebellion. But not only that, Katniss Everdeen’s spirit seems to be existing amongst the Districts, which is unifying them. And you, Ms. Overwhill, are only fueling the fire,” 

Devon looks down, gulping hard, and avoiding his eyes. “That’s n-not m-my... intention,” She mumbles, but Snow merely shakes his head and narrows his eyes. 

“Regardless of your intention, it is the reality. So, we have a solution, which I am sure  _ both _ of you are willing to do, to ensure we do not have any disruption and maintain the delicate system of balance we have built,” Snow tells them before smirking. Plutarch is standing behind him, clearly watching Devon and Finnick for their reactions. 

Snow pauses, for a moment, before informing them of their plan. “You and Mr. Odair will be married, before the Quarter Quell. It will be a beautiful wedding and a show of unity within your  _ own _ Districts. Many people in the Capitol see your closeness and will gobble up the show. I am sure you both agree, that neither of you wants to see any of your people dying in a potential uproar?” 

Devon feels nothing when he first speaks because she can’t process the idea. Finnick has his mouth open and also does not speak. When the words finally hit Devon, they hit like a brick. “I… I c-can’t-”

“Would you like to see a real fight, Ms. Overwhill? I am sure you are eager to ensure the protection of Cato. And Annie Cresta, what a delicate girl she is,” Snow interjects before sending a look to Finnick, who is shaking with rage. He has tears brimming in his eyes, and Snow is staring at him, seemingly egging him to react. 

“You both survived the games, but those were mere child play. We must maintain the unity of the Districts, but, ensuring separation between them. War depends on unity; so we must ensure it is nipped in the bud. Our devotion is only to the Capitol to Panem. Now, you two, need to convince us and do your duty to Panem,” Snow spits out, his eyes still glued to Finnick. “And be certain to convince Cato,” he adds, making Devon shudder. 

Devon has tears rolling down her cheeks now, but Finnick is glaring at Snow. Wordlessly, he grabs Devon’s hands before bringing it to his lips. His green eyes do not leave Snow’s once. 

“It will be like nothing you expect,” is all Finnick says, before pulling Devon up, and walking out of the Hovercraft. 

Once they are out of earshot, Plutarch snorts and walks over to Snow. The President glances at him, skeptical. 

“Two of the most sought after victors, fallen so far,” Snow remarks, shaking his head, his piercing eyes staring at their disappearing forms. His hands grip the steely armchairs, while Plutarch strolls in front of him.

“They’ll put on a good show. The people will eat a love triangle like that up. But, they’ll make a choice eventually and it’ll be Finnick. Finnick and Devon marry; and Cato is left as the forlorn, love-struck reject and the Capitol will want to see him with anyone BUT that girl. If it happens quickly, then it’s even more fun for them. Then, if Cato or Devon cause any more problems, we will handle them accordingly. The people will love this and forget about any sort of rebellion. The districts will see that there is no unity, and the Quarter Quell will only make sure the attention is brought off any idea of a rebellion. This plan will work seamlessly and you’ll have devoted people once again,” Plutarch says, proudly. The man turns back to the closing Hovercraft doors and smirks. 

o0o

Devon’s body is racking with sobs as they walk out into the dust, sunny weather. On the train platform, Cato and Lyme are waiting, clearly on edge, as two Peacekeepers stand in front of them with their guns drawn, to ensure they stay on the platform. Cato is staring at Devon, who can’t face him yet. 

“W-what do I t-tell h-him?” Devon chokes out to Finnick, under her shaky breath. 

Finnick is looking straight ahead at Lyme. His hand on hers is still trembling, “tell him the truth,” Finnick spits out, but Devon feels anger bubbling up inside her as she thinks about President Snow and what he is making them do. 

She will tell Cato the truth. All of it. She won’t lie to him and he is a hell of a good actor. But, they have to figure out their next steps. She knows Snow has reasoning behind this; especially over the Quarter Quell. But, they won’t go down without fighting. Devon is determined to beat him at his own game. Or die trying. 

She walks up the stairs to the platform, walking so quickly, all three surprise victors follow her. 

“Dev?” Cato calls out as she walks into the dining car. 

“How long until we have to leave?” Devon asks as she again walks through the dining car, with Cato almost running after her at this point, pushing past Lyme and Finnick. 

“Devon- what is going on?” Cato demands before she grabs him and pushes him into her room. She grabs his cheek and kisses him so intensely he nearly falls over, but he catches her and wraps his arms around her waist tightly. When she finally pulls away, gasping, more tears are in her eyes, but these are angry. “I… I need to tell you something,” 

It took her nearly two minutes of pacing, fiddling, and screaming before her words finally spilled out. About Finnick, the forced wedding, and whatever this means for the Quarter Quell. 

Cato sat on her bed, his fists clenching, and his cheeks puffed with anger. His blue eyes look at her, but her wildness seems to be untameable. 

“You do not have to go through with this,” Cato says, his voice dripping with anger. 

Devon stops and looks at him fiercely. “I do. If I don’t, something will happen to you. I can’t lose you too. Do not ask me to watch that, Cato. Do not ask me to lose you too. I can’t, I c-can’t do that,” Devon sputters out, more tears streaming down her face. Cato stands up, but then screams out and grabs a chair, throwing it across the room into the wall, leaving a dent in the plaster. Devon walks over, grabbing his wrists, and shuts her eyes. “Hey, stop, come back to me,” she breathes out. She feels Cato lean his head on hers, his arms trembling. 

“This is a show to them. Right now, we have to play along, or our families will be jeopardized too,” Devon whispers to him. Cato breathes heavily and tears brim in his eyes, hate for the President and the Capitol fueling his body even more. Devon navigates him to the bed, before sitting him on the edge, and then going to the door. She slides it open and pokes her head, seeing Finnick and Lyme talking in hushed whispers. Finnick catches her eye before she points to the room, and the two victors come in quickly to join them. 

“Okay. How are we going to do this?” Devon asks them as she paces the room, and the air is so tense everyone is grimacing. 

Lyme is the one to speak first, as she taps her finger against her chin. “It is clear they want to see you and Cato separated and disgruntled with each other, and Finnick would come sweeping in as the saviour from your own district. So, you two, need to act like you had a falling out-”

“Like when we first met,” Cato interjects sternly as his blue eyes pierce into Devon. More tears are on her face as she hears their styling teams outside the locked door, clearly trying to get inside to begin their work. 

“You’ll need to keep up your facade in front of everyone from the Capitol- including them, and Enobaria for now,” Lyme tells them before standing up, smoothing her ruffled silk trench coat. “And, Finnick and Devon will have to start acting like it too,” she adds and looks at the two District 4 victors, who cannot look at each other in the eyes yet but nod at her in unison. 

“For this to work, you need to be solely committed. I know you’re angry, but stifle it into this performance, and it’ll keep you and your loved ones alive. The first step is the discontent between Devon and Cato. Finnick leaves with me, then Cato and Devon pretend to fight and Finnick comforts her, the styling teams will see it and begin their gossiping, ” Lyme informs them. She walks out of the room, with Finnick behind her, and Cato and Devon are left staring at each other. 

“I can’t pretend to not love you, Dev,” Cato mumbles as he stands, walking over to her before grabbing her by the waistband, pulling her flush against him instantly. She intertwines her fingers in his hair and kisses his collarbone softly. 

“I can’t either. But, I want to protect you, and this is the only way I can do that for now,” Devon tells him quietly. Cato growls before snapping his head up and his voice rises. 

“That’s not your job-”

“You bring colour back into my world and I can’t lose you, I refuse. I will do anything to keep you safe if I can,” Devon cuts him off, her teary eyes now holding fire. 

If Snow wants a show, he’ll get one, but he will regret it. 


	22. A Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *there may be some steam i tried my best xoxoxoxo*

Devon stands in front of the microphone, her eyes straight ahead, and she stands as stiff as a board. Cato visibly glares at her, anger written across his face. He gave the same look to Peeta Mallark when he tumbled and fell off the rope ladder during training; she remembers it well. It must be a confusing sight for viewers; to see the hostility between the victors. 

“Panem today; Panem tomorrow, Panem forever,” Devon says dryly into the microphone. When they step back, neither of them looks or even touches each other. The people of District 10 remain unmoving and stare blankly at them; some of them look confused at the seemingly sudden change in the two victors. Devon is almost corpse-like, her eyes are blank, and she has sluggish language as they turn and walk away. Except, she makes a show of shoving Cato out of her way, “angrily” as he crosses her path to the stage exit. He flashes her a snarl, and inwardly, her heart sinks. Devon hates that they are forced to act this way towards each other, even on the train. But, Devon wants to protect Cato no matter what. Even if doing so makes her feel sick to her stomach. 

At the back of the stage stands Finnick. He is looking at her with his infamous smirk and has his hand outstretched. He is dressed in only a satin shirt and trousers, and she can see almost everyone's eyes on him. Cato has stopped and is staring at her, his blue eyes practically piercing into her. Devon does everything in her power to not look at Cato and instead blinks back tears before running to Finnick, collapsing into his broad arms. Finnick immediately draws her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist, and buries his face into the crook of the neck. 

“Make them believe it,” Finnick murmurs into her ear. 

Devon runs her fingers through his hair, as she has done so many times with Cato. 

_ Make them believe it, make them feel it.  _

As she and Finnick draw apart, her eyes immediately go to Cato. He stood by, watching their entire interaction. Pure rage is written on his face, and he is trembling with clenched fists and practically snarls at Finnick. It seems that Cato has slipped away from acting and is now reacting with genuine anger. He and Finnick are chest to chest, almost waiting for the other to react. Finnick is concerned and is unwilling to fight the young victor because he truly understands what Cato is feeling. Finnick has been forced to act in love with many, many women and men in the past while being forced to be a prostitute. Finnick only loves Annie; it’s always only been her. But, Finnick realizes that he has to act like this to ensure Devon’s protection and protect his Annie. 

Finnick looks at Cato with a firm expression but gentle eyes. Finnick shakes his head so slightly, but it is enough to shake Cato back to reality seemingly. Cato glances at Devon before storming back to the train, still trembling. Devon is breathing heavily and is clutching Finnick’s hand tightly. 

And the Capitol camera crews got every single second of it. 

O0o

Cato paces his room, his hands twitching. He has ripped off his stiff blue suit, leaving it in a pile on the grey carpet. The train is spreading towards District 9, but Cato does not know how to handle the rest of the Victory Tour. He hates how Snow is acting like a puppet master, manipulating Devon and himself to control the District's perception and deter any rebellious inclinations. 

Cato hates feeling out of control, but he does now. He and Devon have barely spoken since they left the bedroom. They pretended to yell at each other, clearly being elaborate for the styling teams to hear. Devon came running out, past them, who were all standing with their hands covering their mouths and tears in their eyes, and they watched Devon run straight to Finnick. Finnick immediately put on the show of a protective, wannabe lover. Finnick quickly put his hands on the side of her face and spoke to her gently, making the styling teams swoon. 

Cato acted as he did during the training and the Hunger Games. Angry, standoffish, confident, and cocky. Except two new traits came out without him wanting it; possessive and hurt. He did his best to hide those on the train during their speeches and address District 10, but he feels like he can’t avoid those feelings. Standing on the stage, next to Devon, and having her not even look at him once was painful. And, to make matters worse, Lyme and Finnick both instructed them to stay away from each other on the train. 

In the middle of Cato’s inner tirade, a metallic thud makes him jump. He runs to the vent, where he sees the thin metal mesh being kicked in. Once, twice, three times, then it crashes to the ground. He has to dive onto the bed to avoid it as it crashes to the ground, but then something else falls out of the vent and lands on the bed before bouncing off the mattress and rolling onto the ground. Cato leaps off his bed and can’t help but start to laugh at the sight of Devon lying sprawled out on his floor, groaning loudly and holding her ribs. She glares daggers at him before groaning again. 

“Well. I’m glad YOU find it funny,” Devon snaps at him. She is dressed in a sloppy grey shirt and ratty grey shorts, and no wig. For Cato, it is refreshing to see her as she normally is, with no Capitol makeup or glamour. Devon smiles at him too, seeing him in his natural state is comforting for her too. 

Cato kneels and takes her with almost desperate arms, enveloping her into his embrace quickly. He is breathing slowly, his lips pressed onto her forehead. Devon’s fingers delicately trace the scars on his back, relishing the feeling of him being in her arms again.

“How long can you stay?” Cato asks her as he runs his hand down to her thigh before pushing her leg up so he can grab the fabric of her pants, slowly pushing it up. He leans down and begins pressing kisses to her neck, making her bite her lip and her back arch. 

“I-I should b-be getting b-back, they m-might look f-for m-me,” Devon gasps out, but Cato grabs her wrists and quickly pins them to the ground, smirking at her, before running his lips over her jaw. 

“No. Not for tonight, tonight you’re with me, and me _ only _ ,” Cato rasps out in her ear as his hand snakes under her shirt. He grabs her breast, massaging it harshly before crashing into her lips. “You’re still mine, and I want you to remember that when you have to put on your little show,” Cato growls in her ear, his voice low and raspy. He rips off her feeble shirt while Devon grabs his underwear and pushes it down to his knees. His heart is beating loudly, filling the room with the steady beating and their low moans. 

Cato picks her up by her hips before ripping off her shorts and leaving her totally naked in front of him. Devon seemed nearly crazed as she reached up, struggling to take control of him, before she used her hips and bucks, making him swivel until he was under her. Devon smirks at him again before rubbing her wet opening on to his cock. Cato groans at the teasing, his hands gripping her hips so tightly they’re leaving marks. Devon presses eager kisses to his lips like she can’t get enough of him. 

“What do you want, Dev?” Cato rasps out as he grabs her by the thighs. A devilish smirk comes on his face as he turns quickly and throws her on the ground, so he is on top of her. Devon is squirming and groans as he begins pressing kisses to her stomach, then down to her hips, and then to her thighs. She makes a choked noise as he begins pressing his lips onto her opening. 

“You’re already soaking,” Cato rasps out as his tongue begins to explore her, making Devon’s back arch. 

Devon has slept with people before, but no one she was so attached to as Cato. Everything he does makes her want him more, and she did not think it was possible. 

She is writhing by the time he comes back up, and she looks at him before pulling him down, and their lips crash together while his hand continues massaging her breast and then her hip. Devon, with crazed impatience, grabs his backside and pulls him on top of her. 

“F-fuck m-me,” Devon rasps out, and Cato is eager to do so. 

Cato eases into her, his hips bucking and his hand going to the back of her neck, pulling it close so he can once again suck on the red flesh. Devon moans so loudly, Cato puts his hand over her mouth while she bites it, her back arching again as Cato thrusts deeper into her. Devon, always impatient, wraps her legs around his waist, quickly pulling him deeper into her. 

“Fuck,” Cato moans hoarsely.  His hand is still around the back of her neck, and he grunts. “I’m going to keep you,” He rasps in her ear. 

And she stays with him; the entire night. 

o0o

As the morning sun began to creep into the window, Devon finally crawled out of Cato’s bed, hoping not to wake him up. He is lying on his stomach, as his injuries still make it painful for him to lie on his back. 

Devon picks up her ratty shirt and shorts, slipping them on quietly before a soft voice makes her look back at Cato, who is shifting his weight and has groggy eyes as he tries to wake up. 

“What about the Quarter Quell? Will you be volunteering?” Cato mumbles to her. Then, with a soft groan from the injuries on his back, he slides to his knees onto the carpet. Devon smiles at him, holding her wrists across her chest. His hands go to her waist and pull her closer to him, making Devon smile wider. She presses a hand to his cheek, running a thumb over his cheekbone. 

“I have to; I can’t let Annie or Mags go in. And Primrose Everdeen will be there too. Snow is trying to snuff out our unison, but he can’t destroy all of the hope. The country loves that girl and will support her no matter what, and I will do anything I can to keep her safe,” Devon tells him as she runs her fingers through his blond hair. 

“I’m going in too,” Cato mumbles in response, shakes her head viciously. 

Devon glares at him before planting her hands on his shoulders, shaking him. “No, you’re not. You’re going to stay in District 2 and never go into that arena again,” Devon says sharply, but Cato only smirks in response and shakes his head, staring at her with bright blue eyes. Cato stands, quickly towering over her, before he puts his hands on her face, running his thumb over his cheek in a surprisingly delicate movement. 

“Stop fighting. I am not leaving you alone in that arena, and you are foolish to try and stop me,” Cato tells her firmly, but a knock at the door ends the conversation. Cato reaches down and puts his arms around Devon’s thighs, lifting her so she can reach the vent. 

Devon crawls into the vent but says one last thing to Cato, who is watching her. “I do love you, Cato. More than I’d care to admit,” 

With that, she disappears into the vent and Cato is left listening to the clumsy sound of her knees as she crawls back to her room. Cato knows that they will be going back into the arena in six months, and the idea is frightening to him. But first, they have to get through the rest of the tour and continue putting on a convincing show for the Capitol. 


End file.
